Cambiando el destino
by Suteri
Summary: Inuyasha toma una decisión que generará un cambio drástico en el destino e historia de todos ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Quién muere y quién vive? ¿Quién se queda con quién? ¿Quién es Semeku? La historia completa cambia. **Lemon Cap 10** -Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-
1. Prólogo

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Prólogo**

Después de una ardua batalla contra Naraku, en la que recibieron la ayuda de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y sus amigos tuvieron que enfrentarse a las ratas monstruo, que salían de forma interminable del nicho. Naraku había dejado en libertad a las ratas para encontrar a Kikyo, quien al ver la destrucción que las ratas dejaban a su paso, decidió salir de su escondite en la montaña. Como sabemos, Inuyasha quedó embelesado al verla pero ella simplemente se alejó.

Posterior a esto, Kagome se fue a su época para reabastecer su mochila y sus amigos se quedaron en la aldea de la anciana Kaede para descansar. Inuyasha habló con la anciana sobre su micro-encuentro con Kikyo y la anciana le comentó que pudo observar dos niñas extrañas recogiendo tierra de la tumba de la sacerdotisa, muy probablemente para curar su heridas.

En la época actual, Kagome pensaba en el encuentro con Kikyo y cómo Inuyasha seguía amándola tan intensamente a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones era bueno y cariñoso con ella. Mientras tanto, en la época antigua, Inuyasha se molestaba con Sango y Miroku por dejar ir Kagome.

Es en este punto en el que Sango le indicó a Inuyasha que había empeorado las cosas con Kagome al quedarse embelesado con Kikyo. Y es también en este momento en el que la joven de pelo negro le presentó al chico con orejas de perro la oportunidad de tomar una decisión.

\- Inuyasha, en este momento tienes tres opciones - dijo la joven exterminadora con cara de seriedad absoluta mientras el moje asentía leve pero insistentemente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con tres opciones Sango? - dijo con curiosidad y algo de humildad en su voz

\- Opción 1: ve detrás de Kagome... Opción 2: quédate aquí aprovechando que Kagome no está y define claramente tus sentimientos por ella y por Kikyo para que al fin puedas tomar una decisión. - dijo de forma determinante la joven, hizo una pausa para que Inuyasha asimilara ambas opciones

\- ¿Y la tercera? - preguntó con inquietud el joven de cabellos blancos

\- La tercera es... que dejes a Kagome y vayas directamente con Kikyo... - hizo una pausa corta - pero si haces eso, lo mejor es que no vuelvas con nosotros a buscar los fragmentos... Kagome no lo soportaría. - terminó la chica con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, el monje miró atentamente a Inuyasha quien se quedó largo rato pensativo

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, Miroku y Sango miraban atentamente al joven mitad perro, estaban ansiosos de conocer su decisión. Él levantó la mirada de forma determinante y sin cambiar su expresión dijo: - ¡Voy con la opción 2! -

Los otros dos suspiraron de alivio. Al menos era lo suficientemente ¿maduro? como para querer pensar las cosas y entender sus sentimientos... o eso creían...

 _NA:_

 _¡Hola! Espero les guste :)_

 _Este prólogo está basado en los capítulos 158-159-160 del anime (hasta el punto de cambio en el que Inuyasha toma la decisión) ¡para ponernos en contexto!_


	2. Capítulo 1: Análisis de emociones

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 _Notas antes_ _:_

 _1- todo lo que está en cursiva dentro del texto es un recuerdo_

 _2- recomiendo buscar las siguientes canciones del OST y ponerlas mientras lo leen (le da más sentimiento [justo en el kokoro dirían por ahí]):  
\- unmei no kaikokoro (destiny and love)  
\- bojou (longing)  
\- miko (kikyo)  
\- kanashimi no hate ni  
\- kagome and inuyasha_

 _3- los - indican cambio de escenario (y al final las notas)_

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 1: Análisis de emociones**

Inuyasha se sentó bajo el árbol sagrado, recordando cuando conoció a Kykyo:

 _Era una noche de luna nueva, el joven se había subido a un árbol y vio una muchacha de largos cabellos negros sujetados en una cola sutil. Justo cuando se volvió humano, la sacerdotisa le habló exigiéndole saber si buscaba la perla. Él no entendió pero mantuvo su guardia alta a pesar de que ahora ni si quiera podía protegerse con sus garras. Una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer._

 _\- Es mejor si no lo sabes, si no quieres morir, no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí - le dijo con mirada seria y fría, se volteó y comenzó a caminar. Pero cayó desmayada por el cansancio de la batalla anterior. Había luchado contra cientos de youkais toda la tarde, culminó con una gran explosión purificadora que la dejó sin fuerzas, llena de sangre y suciedad, partes de youkais la rodeaban._

 _El ahora joven de cabellos negros se bajó del árbol y se acercó a ella, mirándola, preguntándose a sí mismo qué clase de sacerdotisa tenía tanto poder. Sin embargo, no pudo obviar el hecho de que esta mujer tenía un dulce olor a hierbas y flores, un olor sencillo pero puro, que se unificaba con el olor de la sangre y muerte que la rodeaba y cubría, sin duda alguna el olor más particular que él había conocido. Ese aroma tan específico se grabó en su memoria sin saberlo. Decidió irse cuando escuchó las voces de los aldeanos buscándola, la llamaban por su nombre "Kykyo-sama"._

 _Inuyasha se fue, la dejó para que la encontraran, recordando intensamente su olor tan puro, una voz en su interior le recordaba su nombre en suaves susurros "Kikyo... Kikyo...". Acostado sobre un árbol escuchó una youkai haciendo mención del poder de la perla de Shikon y comprendió porqué la buscaban con ansiedad y porqué esa sacerdotisa había sido atacada. Su mente lo traicionó ligeramente recordándole toda la escena de ella desmayada y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco._

 _Pasaron los días e Inuyasha trataba constantemente de obtener la perla, Kikyo constantemente lo dejaba pegado a un árbol con sus flechas y le recordaba que se mantuviera lejos. Él no comprendía por qué ella no lo había matado como a todos los demás. Días después el joven salvó a la niña Kaede y la sacerdotisa aprovechó para hablar con él. Ella le explicó que a pesar de ser humana no podía demostrarlo ni flaquear ante cualquier sentimiento humano; ella le explicó que por eso no podía matar a Inuyasha, porque para ella, él estaba en una situación similar._

 _Su corazón dio latidos rápidamente y comprendió que tenía sentimientos por esa humana poderosa. No sabía exactamente si simplemente le gustaba o si había algo más, no estaba preparado para averiguarlo. Pensó seriamente las palabras de la chica sobre su propia humanidad, ella no se sentía humana ¿sería acaso que tampoco se sentía chica? Recordó entonces algo que su madre le dejó y al día siguiente se lo dio como regalo._

Estaba increíblemente absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una punzada fuerte en su corazón y un gran enojo comenzó a acumularse. Recordó cuando Kikyo le prometió la perla, cuando Kikyo le dijo que era un mitad bestia y que iba a matarlo (y lanzó su flecha directo a él) y cuando después de huir de la aldea con la perla, Kikyo lo arremetió con una flecha y lo selló contra el árbol sagrado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de su ira. Respiró hondo y recordó cada beso con Kikyo, comprendió que cada vez que la besaba su corazón latía sin parar a un ritmo cada vez más grande. Aún ahora, cada vez que la miraba, la percibía o la olfateaba en el aire, sentía unas cosquillas en su estómago, su corazón latía fuertemente y si el destino decidiera hacer que ella lo mirara, se sonrojaba.

Inuyasha comprendió que esas acciones eran demostraciones de su cuerpo de que aún amaba a Kikyo, y no sólo eso, aún estaba enamorado, aún se sentía como cuando la vio aquella tarde, como cuando le confirmó que sería humano, como cuando la besó en el muelle prometiéndole que sería humano para que ella pudiera "ser" humana también. A pesar de que su cuerpo ahora era de barro y requería serpientes recoge almas para sobrevivir, la seguía amando como hace 50 años.

Una vez comprendido que el amor por Kikyo no se esfumó en ningún momento, decidió hacer algo que probablemente era lo más maduro que había hecho en su vida: determinar qué sentía por Kagome.

Mientras tanto en la época actual una joven de cabellos negro azulados caminaba junto con sus tres amigas de regreso al templo y su casa. Las chicas iban hablando en murmullos sobre el estado de ánimo de Kagome, desde que llegó a clases hace un par de días se veía deprimida y las tres suponían por qué, se había peleado con su novio rebelde por la otra chica que hacía tiempo les había contado su amiga.

Por este motivo decidieron seguir a Kagome hasta su casa. Cuando terminaron de subir las gradas hasta el templo decidieron dar una ofrenda y hacer una plegaria por su amiga mientras ella entraba en su casa y avisaba a su madre de sus visitas.

\- Kami-sama, que Kagome-chan consiga la felicidad por favor - dijeron las tres al unísolo luego de dar la ofrenda, hacer sonar el cascabel y dar dos palmadas.

\- ¡Chicas! - llamó la madre de Kagome desde la puerta de la casa. Las tres se giraron y caminaron hacia ella.

Minutos después estaban las cuatro jóvenes sentadas en la habitación de Kagome tomando té y unas galletas. El silencio era profundo y con aires de tristeza y preocupación.

\- Kagome - dijo por fin Yuka - ¿pasó algo con tu novio rebelde? Llevas dos días pensativa y triste - la joven de pelo negro-azulado la miró sorprendida, pensó que había actuado normal

\- Kagome - dijo Eri con una sonrisa en su rostro - puedes contarnos lo que sea, tal vez podamos ayudarte - la joven sacerdotisa la miró y asintió

\- Chicas - dijo con Kagome con voz triste - la verdad es que creo que mi novio ama a la otra chica - las tres se sorprendieron de que sus sospechas fueran correctas tal cual las habían pensado

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó Ayumi con cara de consternación

\- A veces, cuando estamos en medio de... - sintió una gotita de sudor al recordar que no podía decirles sobre la época antigua y sus aventuras

\- ¿EN MEDIO DE QUÉ? - preguntaron sus amigas al unísolo con cara de sorpresa

\- ¡NO ES NADA DE ESO! - se sonrojó Kagome al escucharlas y saber qué pensaron - ni siquiera nos hemos besado - miró hacia el piso sonrojada

\- ¿No se han besado? - susurró Ayumi acomodando su mano derecha sobre sus propios labios mostrando asombro

\- No... ni una sola vez - Kagome mantuvo su mirada en el piso - a veces, cuando estamos paseando nos encontramos a la otra chica y él con sólo verla se olvida que estoy ahí, un par de veces la ha seguido y me ha dejado tirada - su voz denotaba enojo y tristeza, cerró los puños tan fuerte para evitar llorar que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas

\- Kagome-chan, él no te merece - dijo con voz fuerte Yuka

\- Así es, es mejor que abandones a ese bobo, si no puede ni siquiera quedarse contigo cuando salen, no podrá quedarse contigo en momentos más importantes - la voz de Eri resonó en la cabeza de la sacerdotisa

\- Kagome-chan... - comenzó Ayumi - yo siempre te apoyaré si quieres seguir con tu novio rebelde pero este trato no es aceptable, no importa cuánto lo ames, si él no te ama a ti, no merece la pena ni un minuto más -

La peli negro-azulado asintió, apretó más los puños pero no pudo retener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar - chicas... - dijo entre sollozos - gracias... sé que quieren lo mejor para mi... les prometo... que tomaré una decisión... con respecto a Inuyasha... -

Las tres se mostraron satisfechas de saber que su amiga había tomado conciencia de que esa no era la mejor manera de tener una relación. Ayumi suspiró profundamente - Kagome-chan, tómate tu tiempo en tomar la decisión que creas correcta para ti - le sonrió amablemente

Después de despedir a sus amigas, Kagome se fue a bañar, se sentía intranquila mientras frotaba su cuerpo con jabón y lavaba su cabello con shampoo. Se relajó después de enjuagarse y entrar en el agua caliente de la tina, sentía como un abrazo muy cálido que tranquilizaba su ansiedad. Se preguntó qué haría respecto a Inuyasha.

Pensó en cada una de las veces en las que estuvo a su lado en batalla, pero las veces que más pensó fueron los momentos en los que Inuyasha se mostró vulnerable ante ella, particularmente recordó la primera vez que pasó junto a él una luna nueva:

 _Después de salir ilesos de un ataque de arañas monstruo, Kagome y Shippo le quitaron al hanyou las telarañas que cubría su cabello pare descubrir que este había cambiado a un color negro y sus orejas de perro habían desaparecido. Al pedir explicaciones fue la pulga Myoga la que les comentó que en las noches sin luna, el joven deja de ser hanyou y se vuelve un humano completo, quedando completamente vulnerable puesto que todos sus poderes desaparecen._

 _\- Amo ¿desconfía de mí? - dijo la pulga con cara molesta_

 _\- En estos momentos no puedo confiar en ti - le señaló el joven_

 _\- ¿Y qué dices de mi? - agregó Kagome, el joven la miró algo sorprendido por su ocurrencia, a lo que ella continuó con seriedad - si me hubieras contado tu situación no me habría atrevido a decirte que viniéramos a esta telaraña... ¿no me tienes la suficiente confianza? -_

 _\- ¡Por si no lo sabías no confío en nadie! - objetó él, molesto por lo que esa humana pretendía - así es como he vivido todo este tiempo Kagome, no tiene caso que te quejes - finalizó._

 _Kagome lloró y le reclamó por su tontera y locura ante el silencio sobre algo tan importante en una situación tan peligrosa. El chico le reclamó en contestación y así comenzó y continuó una discusión entre ambos. Nada fuera de lo común._

 _Momentos después lucharon contra el monje, quien resultó ser la araña enemiga. Inuyasha quedó atrapado en la telaraña y Kagome apareció justo a tiempo con Colmillo de Acero para salvarlo, utilizando el campo de energía de la espada y con lágrimas en los ojos, ella logró liberar al ahora peli negro, cayendo sobre él en el proceso. Por una fracción de segundo el corazón de Kagome latió fuertemente al sentir el cuerpo humano del chico bajo el suyo._

 _Consiguió llevarlo a un lugar seguro junto con Shippo, Myoga y Nazuna, cuando estos tres habían quedado dormidos la chica notó que él estaba sudando y decidió usar su pañuelo para limpiar su frente, a lo que él despertó._

 _\- Perdón ¿te desperté Inuyasha? - susurró ella_

 _\- No... Kagome... - le contestó él, mirando al lado contrario_

 _\- Dime - ella se acercó ligeramente_

 _\- ¿Por qué tú... estabas llorando? - susurró él_

 _\- ¿Eh? - dijo sorprendida - ¿te refieres a...? - se recordó a sí misma salvando al chico de la telaraña y agregó - pensé que ibas a morir -_

 _\- ¿Llorabas por mi? - susurró él, mirando aún al lado contrario, ella lo miraba con una expresión de preocupación per se sentía tranquila de saber que al menos se veía bien_

 _El joven pidió acostarse en su regazo, ella jamás se había sentido así ¿que un hombre se acueste en tus piernas es algo serio no es así? ¿es porque siente algo verdad? Su corazón latió fuertemente. Ella asintió y le ayudó a acostarse. Después él dijo algo que recordaría por siempre: "Kagome, hueles bien". Ella le recordó que él decía que su olor era horrible y lo detestaba pero él, en su momento más vulnerable aceptó que eso era mentira. La chica de pelo negro-azulado perdió la respiración por unos segundos. Su corazón bombeó sangre como nunca en su vida, el latido era fuerte y su sonrojo también. Después él se quedó dormido._

Su madre sabía que estaba pasando un momento difícil pero no adivinaba exactamente por qué, asumía que tenía que ver con Inuyasha y lo que ella sentía por él, sólo porque entendió que su hija debía pensar en un lugar tranquilo no la llamó a cenar ni le pidió que saliera e instruyó a los dos hombres de la casa para que hicieran lo mismo y la dejaran en paz.

Llevaba más de media hora en la tina recordando sensaciones, momentos, aromas, días y noches con él. Recordó cómo era antes, cuando todo inició, ella era muy inmadura al igual que él, pero ambo habían tenido que comenzar a madurar aunque era bastante obvio que ella había madurado mucho más y más rápido, él aún se comportaba muy similar a como era antes.

Cuando Kikyo aparecía él iba detrás como si fuera su perrito faldero, con un amor intenso, un cariño irrefutable. Él la seguía queriendo a pesar de todo, dejando a Kagome sola o con sus amigos, pero dándole la impresión de que cuando Kikyo entraba en escena, ella desaparecía. La chica de ojos miel suspiró profundo y se adentró más en el agua que ahora estaba casi fría.

\- Creo que no hay forma de que... Inuyasha... me quiera - su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras y sintió como su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos y un vacío se asentó en su pecho. Decidió que olvidaría a Inuyasha mientras estuviera en su época, debía regresar y verlo como un amigo, así se evitaría a sí misma más daño y dolor en el futuro. Debía madurar una vez más.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Kagome se fue a su época, Sango había ido a esperar al pozo por si su amiga regresaba. Estaba anocheciendo cuando vio al hayou bajo el árbol, igual que los días anteriores, en todo ese tiempo él no había regresado a la aldea y la exterminadora se preguntaba seriamente si el chico había comido o dormido. Decidió aproximarse a él.

\- Inuyasha - lo llamó

\- ¿Sango? - la miró desconcertado

\- ¿Has estado pensando todo este tiempo aquí? - lo miró con preocupación, pues también era su amigo

\- He comido cerca del río pero el resto del tiempo lo paso aquí - le dijo mientras miraba hacia la copa del árbol sagrado

\- ¿Has tomado una decisión? - contuvo su respiración a la espera de una respuesta

\- Sí... pero no creo que te guste - suspiró él mirando hacia sus pies

\- Kikyo - dijo ella, él sólo asintió.

\- Pienso en cómo decirle a Kagome - dijo seriamente él mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sango, ella asintió y le indicó que buscara una forma puesto que en cualquier momento la chica volvería.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha atravesó el pozo, fue tan cortés como pudo y pidió entrar a hablar con Kagome. Su madre comprendió que no sería una situación fácil para su hija al verle el rostro serio al chico pero sabía que era lo mejor puesto que había notado que la chica la estaba pasando realmente mal. Dejó a Inuyasha en el comedor y trajo a Kagome, tomó al abuelo y a Sota y se los llevó fuera de la casa con la excusa de limpiar el templo.

Ambos se miraron con seriedad, estaba más que claro que ella había llorado por sus ojos rojos e hinchados, él no entendía por qué había estado llorando pero sí supo que era por su culpa y lo más seguro era que la haría llorar más.

\- Kagome - empezó él, ella sólo lo miró - comprendo que debo tomar una decisión en cuanto a lo que siento por ti y por Kikyo - el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco

\- ¿Tomaste una decisión? - ella contuvo ligeramente la respiración mientras sentía la ansiedad acumulándose en su estómago.

\- Sí... - él miró a la mesa y luego puso su mirada triste directo en los ojos miel, ella comprendió pero necesitaba escucharlo, sólo sería real hasta que lo escuchara

\- ... dilo... - apenas un susurro salió de sus labios

\- Amo a Kikyo - su voz se escuchaba decisiva pero con un dejo de tristeza, sabía que lo que diría a continuación la haría llorar, tragó saliva y siguió - no creo poder amarte de esa manera nunca -

\- ... entiendo... - su voz quería cortarse, la ansiedad en su estómago se convirtió en un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de eso decidió omitir las lágrimas tanto como pudiera y le dio una leve sonrisa

\- Kagome... por favor perdóname, sé que te hace daño que te diga estas cosas - ahora él se sentía culpable ¿porqué ella le sonreía con tanta tristeza? ¿estaba evitando llorar frente a él?

\- Descuida Inuyasha - su sonrisa triste aumentó y apretó sus puños fuertemente bajo la mesa, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos pero ella respiró profundo y las evitó por el momento, continuó - comprendo perfectamente... ¿qué harás con ella? - realmente no quería saber ¿entones porqué preguntaba?

\- Hablaré con ella... tal vez haya una forma de... - tragó saliva de nuevo - tal vez podamos estar juntos...- miró atentamente a Kagome

\- ... comprendo... - apretó más los puños y sonrió aún más, una lágrima comenzó a salir pero con un movimiento rápido la limpió - entonces... entonces Inuyasha... seamos buenos amigos ¿sí? - sonrió nuevamente, sabiendo que no podría aguantar más el llanto

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas, se levantó y le dio la espalda, el aroma de la chica ahora no era únicamente el suave y dulce aroma de siempre sino que incluía el olor de lágrimas y por algún motivo que él no entendía, de sangre.

Ella aprovechó que él le dio la espalda y comenzó a llorar en silencio, una tras otra las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y al llegar al mentón ella las limpiaba con un pañuelo, aflojó sus puños y notó gotas de sangre donde antes estaban sus uñas. Ella sabía que él había sido realmente maduro al tomar esa decisión, también sabía que había madurado al llegar a hablar con ella con ese nivel de seriedad.

\- Inuyasha... gracias por decírmelo - agregó ella con lágrimas cayendo sin cesar.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer - le respondió sin voltearse

\- Creo que volveré en dos semanas... por favor intenta buscar los fragmentos sin mí, no quiero que Naraku nos gane ventaja - aún lloraba en silencio, al menos su voz no la traicionaba rompiéndose

\- Haremos lo que podamos, será difícil sin tí Kagome - contestó él aún sin voltear, reconociendo que el olor ahora era más salado que otra cosa - le diré a Sango que en dos semanas te espere en el pozo - agregó él, no se atrevió a despedirse, no podía, salió de la habitación y fue directo al pozo

Kagome esperó a escuchar que la puerta para salir de la casa se cerraba y se echó a llorar a más no poder, su madre entró poco después y la abrazó, la chica se aferró a su madre con fuerza y lloró hasta que no pudo más y cayó dormida.

Inuyasha regresó a su época, fue directo a la aldea y le dijo a Sango que ya había hablado con Kagome, le contó la situación, la exterminadora quería ir y consolar a su amiga pero sabía que le era imposible ir. El hanyou le dijo que en dos semanas la sacerdotisa estaría de regreso, que lo mejor era que fuera ella a buscarla. Él dijo que iría en busca de Kikyo.

Luego de hablarlo con Miroku y Shippo, la exterminadora le informó al joven de orejas de perro que lo acompañarían por si de paso se encontraban algún fragmento, pero que en dos semanas pensaban regresar a la aldea para esperar a Kagome. Le dijeron que una vez que Inuyasha hablara con Kikyo, y Kagome regresara, podrían tomar una decisión de qué hacer respecto a terminar de reunir la perla.

NA:

¡Hola queridos lectores/as! Espero que les guste este capítulo, pensaba actualizar cada martes pero me entusiasmé escuchando las canciones que les dije al principio y las palabras fluyeron.

Usé los capítulos 13, 147, 148 y 160 del anime para completar recuerdos y terminar de ubicar el fanfic en contexto.

El próximo capítulo tendrá los inicios de SesshoKago y InuKyo por aquello de que se pregunten para cuándo. ¡Vendrán más sorpresas también!

Espero realmente que lo disfruten :D pueden dejar comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas


	3. Capítulo 2: Equilibrio y Libertad

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 _Recomendación musical como la del capítulo anterior_

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 2: Equilibrio y Libertad**

Kagome atravesó el pozo a las dos semanas tal y como había dicho, Sango la estaba esperando ansiosa por hablar con ella. La chica del futuro no traía su equipaje normal, tan solo un par de bolsas con medicamentos y comida, esto le pareció muy extraño a la exterminadora pero le ayudó a salir del pozo y le dijo que fueran en dirección del río en vez de hacia el pueblo, así podrían hablar en paz, la sacerdotisa aceptó.

Ya en el río ambas chicas se sentaron sobre una roca bajo la sombra de un árbol y con los pies dentro del agua refrescante.

\- Kagome ¿cómo te sientes? - habló por fin Sango

\- Aún estoy molesta conmigo misma porque supe lo de Kikyo desde que ella fue revivida pero no quería aceptarlo, estaba en ¿negación? Sobre los sentimientos de Inuyasha... y creo que él también - movió ligeramente los pies

\- Comprendo - dijo Sango mirando a su amiga y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

\- Dime Sango... - la exterminadora al ser llamada cambió su mirada de compasión por una de atención - ¿Han podido reunir más fragmentos? ¿Habló Inuyasha con Kikyo? -

\- ¿Segura que quieres hablar de eso? - la joven peli negra miró a su amiga con preocupación

\- Sí, necesito saber - ambas se miraron a los ojos

Así que Sango comenzó a contar la historia de cómo Inuyasha después de hablar con ella, Miroku y Shippo, se fue en busca de Kikyo; le tomó tres días encontrarla y un día completo hablar con ella, los demás sólo esperaron cerca por si Naraku aparecía. Al parecer el hanyou se reconcilió con la sacerdotisa de barro, al ser capaz de protegerla, ella comenzó a viajar con ellos para encontrar los fragmentos que faltaban.

Después la exterminadora le contó cómo tuvieron una batalla contra un youkai que quería una chica que Miroku había salvado hace unos años (Sango hablaba con algo de enojo hacia el monje pero al final rió), también le dijo que encontraron un grupo de monjes que viajaban y Sango pudo ver con sus propios ojos a Sesshomaru salvar a Rin, cómo creyó ver a Kohaku en un bosque, y cómo lucharon contra insectos parásito. Igualmente le habló sobre la Fuyouheki y los cristales de Gakusanjin y cómo obtuvieron y perdieron uno. No olvidó mencionar todas las veces que se encontró con Kohaku, evitando pelear directamente con él o de hacerle daño. Hablar de Kohaku la ponía triste pero se alegraba de verlo.

Kagome la escuchaba atentamente, comprendía que Kikyo había sido bastante útil para sus amigos mientras ella no estaba, después de todo servía de carnada (sin querer) para Naraku y podía encontrar los fragmentos. Era probable que no la necesitaran. Sango adivinó sus pensamientos y le aseguró que sin Kagome las cosas no eran igual, le pidió que regresara con ellos y tratara de ver cómo se sentía. La joven sacerdotisa le dijo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y la exterminadora le dijo que podía tomarse el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Kagome volvió al pozo después de dejarle a su amiga las bolsas que llevó, le deseó un buen viaje y la mejor de las suertes encontrando a Kohaku nuevamente. Al llegar a su época, la sacerdotisa se dispuso a terminar de sanar sus heridas y aceptar la nueva realidad.

Una semana después del encuentro entre ambas chicas, en el mismo río y en la misma piedra, un daiyoukai de cabellos blancos con brillos de plata se sentaba a contemplar la luna, pensativo, una niña y un youkai tipo kappa dormían cerca de un dragón de dos cabezas. El daiyoukai pensaba en su encuentro más reciente con Kagura en el que ella le había entregado un cristal de Gakusanjin y le había explicado sobre el corazón de Naraku.

La brisa movía las hojas y su murmullo se mezclaba con el del río en una canción suave que tranquiliza el alma, esto era justamente lo que Kagome necesitaba, sabía que era bastante improbable encontrarse a alguien a esas horas en la época antigua. Ella sentía paz en su interior, había superado por completo los sentimientos por el hanyou pero aún necesitaba terminar de recuperar su tranquilidad, llegar al equilibrio. Por eso decidió buscar la misma roca en la que se sentó con Sango. Iba con un vestido sencillo de mangas largas que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla de tono celeste y unas sandalias, tenía pensado meter sus pies al agua de nuevo.

La misma brisa que llevaba a Kagome hasta ese río, llevó su aroma hasta la nariz de Sesshomaru, quien lo reconoció inmediatamente ¿cómo olvidar el olor dulce y suave a flores y sol que acompañaba al odioso de su medio hermano? Era lo único que le alegraba de encontrarse con Inuyasha. La miró sabiendo que ella aún no lo había visto, notó que se dirigía ahí y decidió no asustarla, decidió no despertar a sus acompañantes, decidió caminar hacia ella.

Ambos se encontraron a unos metros de donde A-Un dormía. Verlo sorprendió a Kagome, definitivamente de todas las personas o youkais que podría haber visto, a Sesshomaru jamás en la vida lo habría considerado. Él la miró fríamente mientras por dentro se deleitaba de su aroma y notaba que había algo cambiado en su semblante, se veía más madura y seria, se veía que algo le había sucedido y tuvo que aprender y crecer, esto le generó curiosidad ¿qué podría hacer que un humano cambie tanto en tan poco tiempo? Definitivamente él no tenía idea.

\- Sesshomaru-sama - susurró ella asumiendo que si él estaba ahí, Rin estaría por ahí también y por la hora de seguro estaría durmiendo

\- Miko-sama - contestó él también en un susurro, observando atentamente cómo su vestido se ondeaba con la brisa

\- ¿Te molesta si me quedo por aquí un momento? - ella le sonrió levemente y movió su cabeza para observar la roca detrás de él, bajo el árbol; él volteó a ver la roca y se hizo a un lado

Ambos terminaron sentándose en la roca, él recostado sobre el tronco del árbol, ella mojando sus pies en el río. Ambos escuchando el susurro que el viento le hace al río y cómo este le contesta. El olor de la hierba húmeda era leve pero era lo que Kagome podía oler, el aroma de Kagome era lo que Sesshomaru podía oler ¿en qué momento su aroma se había vuelto tan dulce? Se preguntaba el daiyoukai mirando su cabello negro-azulado ser movido por el viento.

\- Sesshomaru-sama - de pronto ella habló en un susurro - ¿por qué estás tan cerca de la aldea?

\- No me decido si dejar a Rin - susurró él en respuesta, ella volteó a ver su rostro, incrédula ante la respuesta

\- Sango me dijo que salvaste a Rin de unos monjes - lo dijo escudriñando su rostro, buscando alguna expresión y continuó - puedes dejarla en esta aldea si quieres, la anciana Kaede la cuidará mucho, es muy buena persona -

\- Ellos pelearon creyendo que podían exterminar a este Sesshomaru - su cara se mantuvo sin cambios, completamente seria y fría mientras hacía referencia a los monjes e ignoraba olímpicamente el comentario sobre la aldea

\- ¿Qué cambió para que pienses en dejar a Rin? - siguió mirándolo, esta vez directo a los ojos, él hizo lo mismo

\- El corazón de Naraku - ella abrió sus ojos y él resumió su encuentro con Kagura, incluso le dijo que tenía uno de los cristales, ella mencionó que hasta donde sabía el grupo de Inuyasha había perdido el suyo

\- Entonces Kagura debe querer traicionar a Naraku - concluyó Kagome después de la explicación breve del daiyoukai

\- Quiere que yo lo elimine - después de un largo rato Sesshomaru rompió la mirada que sostenía con los ojos miel y observó la luna, aspirando hondo el aroma de Kagome, la miró de nuevo - Humana, dime ¿qué haces aquí? -

\- Vine a buscar tranquilidad - le sonrió

\- ¿Y ese hanyou idiota no está contigo? - su voz se escuchaba llena de dudas y curiosidad

\- No, él ahora está con Kikyo-sama - dijo ella con una sonrisa que ya no tenía tristeza, decirlo en voz alta la hizo darse cuenta que definitivamente lo había superado todo y estaba bien, se sintió feliz, se sintió equilibrada y libre.

\- La miko de barro y sangre - él notó que ella estaba feliz, eso significaba que ¿a ella le dejó de importar el hanyou? Esto lo tomó desprevenido, una pequeña idea rondó su cabeza pero la desechó casi al instante, a todo esto, Kagome sólo asintió y siguió moviendo sus pies suavemente en el agua

Pasaron en silencio mucho tiempo. Él grabando el dulce aroma de la chica en su memoria, tallando su figura en sus recuerdos, únicamente pensando qué pensaría ella y porqué el idiota de su medio hermano había dejado a esta mujer de carne, hueso y dulce olor a flores y sol por la mujer revivida que olía a sangre, hierbas, flores y barro.

Mientras tanto, ella pensaba en cientos de cosas a la vez: ¿Algún día conseguiría ser feliz con alguien? De pronto recordó una conversación con sus amigas, Ayumi le había dicho que con los días su corazón sanaría y podría encontrar un nuevo amor y ser feliz, ella era demasiado romántica a veces; Yuka y Eri eran más realistas, le habían dicho que su corazón sanaría pronto y ella podía decidir si quedarse sola un tiempo o buscar a alguien más, tal vez quedarse sola era lo mejor; las tres se habían puesto de acuerdo en una idea concreta: te vas a enamorar de la persona correcta cuando menos lo esperes, él aparecerá... Recordó que Sesshomaru estaba sentado detrás suyo ¿Por qué estaba ahí tan cerca sin quejarse? ¿por qué dejaba que Rin estuviera cerca? Estaba segura que él odiaba a los humanos pero estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Rin ¿sería capaz de sentir?... ¿por qué había pensado en Sesshomaru con eso de enamorarse de la persona correcta? Desechó la idea y siguió... Recordó a sus amigos de esta época, a pesar de todo estaba segura que Sango y Miroku se casarían y serían felices, ¿pero Sango y Kohaku podrían reunirse por fin? Él tenía el fragmento de la perla así que tendrían que encontrar la forma de que Kohaku pudiera vivir ¿era eso posible?... ¿podrían derrotar a Naraku?... ¿Kikyo e Inuyasha se estaban comportando como una pareja? ¿iría ella con ellos dos y sus amigos a buscar el resto de los fragmentos de Shikon? Realmente se sentía responsable por romper la perla y quería hacerse cargo de eliminarla pero no sabía qué si era correcto estar con ellos, después de todo Kikyo y ella no se llevaban bien... pero ella ya no quería a Inuyasha, su corazón era libre para amar a alguien que le correspondiera...

De pronto Kagome sintió que alguien rozaba su mejilla derecha, no era un roce cualquiera, era algo suave que limpiaba una de las tantas lágrimas que no sabía que salían de sus ojos hasta que se dio el roce que se podría describir como una caricia; su corazón latió fuerte y rápido. Sorprendida por la delicadeza, y por la reacción en su pecho, volteó a ver lentamente y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru mirándola ¿tierna? e intensamente, su dedo índice apenas flexionado era el causante de la sensación, no podía creer que alguien que quiso hacerle daño alguna vez estaba siento de pronto tan amable con ella... no, no era eso... no podía creer que el daiyoukai frío y sin sentimientos la mirara de esa forma, la tocara de esa forma; tampoco creía la reacción de su cuerpo, no sólo su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, sentía mariposas volando fuertemente en su estómago, sus lágrimas se detuvieron automáticamente, su respiración pasó a ser ligera como evitando sobresaltar al chico frente a ella y contradiciendo la velocidad de su corazón...

\- Se... Sessho... maru... sama - susurró ella casi sin aliento, la caricia se mantenía

\- El olor de las lágrimas no te va miko - susurró mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la mejilla derecha con un suave movimiento. Por algún motivo había odiado el olor de las lágrimas mezclarse con las flores y el sol; por algún motivo distinto su corazón latía ligeramente más fuerte de lo normal ¿qué estaba pasando?

\- Lo siento - le respondió ella sonrojándose y a su vez limpiaba las lágrimas de la mejilla izquierda, no entendía por qué habían salido las lágrimas, no se sentía triste, de hecho cuando comprendió que era libre de querer a cualquiera se había sentido feliz ¿eran lágrimas de felicidad?

\- Es tarde - él se levantó y observó de nuevo la luna, la brisa movió su cabello ahora plateado por la luz de la luna. No sabía en qué momento se había levantado para limpiar las lágrimas de esa sacerdotisa, pero sabía que ella no estaba triste ¿por qué llorar? Los humanos son muy extraños... la vio de reojo, su pelo y su vestido se movían con la brisa, este último resaltaba con la luz de la luna.

\- Sí, regresaré a mi época - ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Sacaba los pies del agua. Se calzó las sandalias. - Gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo Sesshomaru-sama - le sonrió de nuevo.

Él contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y un sonido suave; ella se giró, bajó de la roca y empezó a caminar, él sólo la observó detenidamente.

\- Sesshomaru-sama - la joven lo volteó a ver, él seguía mirándola - volveré en siete noches - él asintió y emitió un leve sonido en aceptación, ella se fue hasta el pozo que no estaba ni lejos ni cerca del sitio y regresó a su época.

Ninguno de los dos supo realmente porqué ella había anunciado su regreso, tampoco sabían por qué él había asentido en aceptación. Ninguno entendió por qué sus respectivos corazones latieron distinto en ese momento. Ninguno sabía por qué esa noche un daiyoukai había tenido compasión de una sacerdotisa al verla llorar... ninguno supo que algo había nacido...

 _NA:_

 _¡Salió pequeño pero me llegó hasta el alma! ¡Hola queridos lectores! ¡es martes! Nos acercamos a lo mejor... ¡está naciendo algo! me emocioné (jajaja) notita importante: para mayor emoción escuchar las canciones que les dije en el capítulo anterior, es hermoso *u*_

 _Acá se hace mención a sucesos que ocurrieron entre los capítulos 161 y 170 del anime. Me basaré exclusivamente en el anime, ni películas, ni manga (sino se me super complicaría la cosa de cambiar el destino)._

 _Espero que les guste el capítulo :) pueden enviarme sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido_


	4. Capítulo 3: Regreso al Sengoku jidai

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 3: Regreso al Sengoku jidai**

Durante los siguientes tres días Kagome fue a clases y habló con sus amigas, quienes la encontraron ensimismada en sus pensamientos, con sonrisas, suspiros y sonrojos de vez en cuando. La sacerdotisa vivía su vida normal y en los momentos menos oportunos su cerebro le recordaba esa noche de forma vívida, la sensación de Sesshomaru limpiando sus lágrimas, como una caricia, sus ojos profundos y penetrantes llenos de ¿ternura? Imposible, estamos hablando de Sesshomaru... cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón latía intensamente, se enrojecía y sonreía para sí pensando lo tonta que era por pensar en el daiyoukai y tener esa reacción, después suspiraba y seguía con lo que estuviera haciendo.

\- Kagome ¿volviste con tu novio? - le preguntó Ayumi el tercer día por la tarde, las otras dos chicas la miraron con cara de "¿te volviste loca? ¿porqué preguntas eso?"

\- No, ya lo superé - ella les sonrió a sus tres amigas, era una sonrisa honesta llena de alegría

\- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien nuevo? - dijo Eri

\- ¿Enamorada? - Kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa y parpadeó, de pronto el recuerdo de los ojos dorados cruzó su mente, fue una cuestión de un micro segundo pero ella los vio; ¿se estaba enamorando de Sesshomaru? Su cerebro tachó la idea de una sola vez, pero su corazón latía rápido.

\- Te ves enamorada, tienes las tres S - dijo Yuka de forma firme, levantando su dedo índice hacia el cielo

\- ¿Las tres S? - contestó Kagome extrañada ante esa situación, de pronto, su cerebro la traicionó y le recordó que en romanji el nombre del daiyoukai se escribe "Sesshoumaru" y lleva tres S, su corazón se desbocó y su rostro enrojeció.

\- Sonrisas, Suspiros y Sonrojos - le aclaró Yuka al ver su reacción - ¿En qué pensaste? -

\- Kagome ¿estás bien? ¿te dio fiebre? - Ayumi le tocó la frente

\- Estoy bien chicas - ella dio un paso atrás y trató de calmarse, ¿podría estar enamorada de él? No tiene sentido, no creía que estuviera lista - Lo que sucede es que hay un chico... -

\- ¿Un chico nuevo? - Yuka tenía estrellitas en sus ojos mientras la interrumpía

\- ... sí... bueno no... es el medio hermano mayor de Inu... de mi ex-novio - terminó Kagome con rubor en sus ojos cuestionándose las razones por las que le diría a sus amigas sobre "ese" hombre.

\- Entonces era tu cuñado ¿no es así? - Ayumi tocó su barbilla con el dedo índice pensando en cómo se vería

\- Algo así... - la sacerdotisa empezó a sentir nervios

\- ¿Y es guapo? - la emoción de Eri se veía en su rostro

\- Emmm... pues sí... - la chica peli negro-azulado sintió mariposas en su estómago al decirlo en voz alta

\- ¡Entonces te enamoraste de él! - empezó Yuka

\- Claro pero no sabe qué hacer al respecto - siguió Eri

\- Yo pienso que si en realidad superó a su ex entonces no tiene nada de malo enamorarse de nuevo - comentó Ayumi, para este momento las tres chicas estaban en semicírculo

\- Pero es el medio hermano de su ex... - Yuka puso cara de preocupación

\- Si es medio hermano significa que uno de sus padres no es el mismo - agregó Ayumi

\- Es verdad, así que probablemente no vayan a las mismas reuniones familiares, Kagome no tendría problema de encontrarse con su ex - Eri hablaba con voz tranquilizadora

\- Entonces no hay ningún inconveniente en comenzar a salir con él ¿no? - Yuka tenía los ojos iluminados de nuevo

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- le contestaron las otras dos chicas al unísolo

-¡PERO ESA NO ES LA CUESTIÓN! - gritó Kagome bastante enrojecida, las tres la miraron atónitas

\- ¿Entonces cuál es? - Ayumi la miró desconcertada

\- Normalmente él... es muy frío conmigo... pero la última vez que nos vimos... se refirió a mí como Mik... Kagome-sama - contestó Kagome recordando que no hacía trabajo de miko en su templo por el momento

\- ¡Kagome-sama! - las tres chicas abrieron mucho sus ojos

\- Es demasiado formal - agregó Eri

\- Sí, el cambio fue bastante radical - le indicó Kagome - siempre me dice Kagome, sin nada más -

\- Entonces algo cambió en él - Yuka tenía estrellas en los ojos de nuevo

\- Así es - Ayumi también tenía estrellas en sus ojos - ¿Sabe lo de tu ex? -

\- No lo sabía - Kagome hizo memoria, su corazón dio otro vuelco al recordar la voz del daiyoukai diciendo "Miko-sama"

\- Es probable que algo haya cambiado en él - siguió Yuka

\- Kagome... - Eri habló esta vez al ver que su amiga ponía cara de confusión, la sacerdotisa la miró esperando a que siguiera. - Recuerda que enamorarse no depende de uno, sino del corazón -

Las palabras de Eri la dejaron pensativa por el resto de la noche, pero cada vez que intentaba comprender qué sentía los ojos del daiyoukai aparecían en su mente y tenía que calmarse porque sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho ¿porqué su cerebro había relacionado a Sesshomaru con lo de verse enamorada? ¿Porqué le había dicho "Miko-sama"? En ese momento él no sabía nada sobre su ruptura con Inuyasha.

Para la tarde del cuarto día había decidido que dejaría que su corazón hiciera lo que quisiera y ella sólo se dejaría llevar, después de todo, era su corazón el que sabía cosas del amor, no su cerebro. Además, no era capaz de estar tranquila pensando en esas cosas sin que los recuerdos la invadieran y no pudiera concentrarse.

Pasó los siguientes días evitando pensar en eso aunque de vez en cuando lo recordaba. Preparó sus cosas para volver a Sengoku jidai, en su mochila puso un par de libros de la escuela, comida, medicinas y un bolso pequeño para Rin en donde puso medicinas, dulces, té y una cobija pequeña.

\- De seguro le gustará - pensó en voz alta y sonrió para sí misma, no pudo evitar pensar en Sesshomaru a la luz de la luna con su cabello movido por el viento y se sonrojó al tiempo que su corazón latía con fuerza. Desechó el pensamiento segundos después, no podía seguir así.

En la séptima noche se despidió de su familia con la promesa de volver pronto. Caminó hacia el pozo y con cada paso las mariposas en su estómago aumentaban, se apoyó en el borde y se lanzó para cruzar.

Siete días habían pasado, era la séptima noche y el daiyoukai estaba en la misma roca de la vez anterior, esta noche había viento frío y sus acompañantes se encontraban hechos bolita unos contra otros tratando de dormir cerca de la fogata. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo...

Después de que la sacerdotisa se fuera, él salió con sus acompañantes en busca de Naraku, encontrándose con Moryomaru en el proceso. El daiyoukai luchó contra él, la armadura del enemigo era fuerte y devolvía los ataques que le hacían, después de una intensa batalla Tokijin se agrietó y el acorazado lo atrapó, estaba a punto de ser absorbido por Moryomaru (o algo menos eso creía el esbirro de Naraku) cuando pudo oler el aroma de Kagura en un pétalo con sangre. Su molestia fue enorme cuando su enemigo le dijo que esa youkai había muerto en vano, para sorpresa del daiyoukai Tenseiga palpitó pero no le dio importancia y atacó con Tokijin que se rompió luego de dañar la armadura a punto de llegar a los fragmentos de Shikon. Moryomaru huyó y él, el gran daiyoukai Sesshomaru, fue en busca de Kagura.

La vio morir sin poder salvarla, la vio morir sonriendo, Rin había dicho que Kagura estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru pero él no lo estaba de ella. Le tenía compasión sin saberlo, por eso Tenseiga había reaccionado o eso le había dicho el viejo Totosai. Una youkai esclava de su creador que lo único que quería era ser libre y muy probablemente ser amada. Ella le había ayudado explicando lo del corazón de Naraku además le había dado el fragmento del cristal para encontrarlo. Al final comprendió que ella no quería usarlo para derrotar a Naraku, ella quería ser libre y el único que podía liberarla era él venciendo a su enemigo común. Al final la muerte de Kagura no sería en vano, él se encargaría de derrotar al hanyou y otorgarle la verdadera libertad.

Había ido a visitar a Totosai para saber más de la espada que su padre le dejó. Descubrió el ataque "Luna Infernal" que aparentemente le permitiría enviar a sus enemigos al infierno. Sería ideal contra Naraku una vez que encontrara su corazón. El viejo forjador de espadas le dijo que aún no había dominado por completo la técnica, así que se dispuso a practicar con cuanto youkai encontraba.

\- Jaken - dijo después de aniquilar un youkai

\- ¿Sí Sesshomaru-sama? - le contestó servicialmente

\- Volvamos - dijo envainando su espada y comenzando a caminar con A-Un y Rin atrás

\- ¡Si amo! - Jaken apresuró el paso - ¡no me deje por favor! -

De camino a la aldea practicó con cualquier demonio que se interpusiera, entre más grande y fuerte mejor, luchó contra ogros mayormente, pero su poder no parecía mejorar.

Al séptimo día estaban de regreso en el pueblo cerca del pozo devorador de huesos. Se instalaron en el mismo lugar que hacía casi una semana, la niña buscaba raíces y comida con la compañía del dragón de dos cabezas del lado opuesto del río, Jaken dormía recostado a un árbol cerca de donde había instalado lo que se volvería una fogata en la noche. Sesshomaru sentado en la roca bajo el árbol observaba a Rin a lo lejos, de pronto la brisa le recordó a Kagome sentada en esa misma roca hace una semana.

Recordó su aroma como si ella estuviera ahí, sus ojos miel y su sonrisa, por último, su voz susurrante: "volveré en siete noches". La reacción de su cuerpo fue de lo más anormal: su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sintió su cara calentarse un poco y estaba bastante seguro que en su estómago había algo moviéndose; se sentía sumamente extraño, como si estuviera ansioso de verla.

Entonces su mente le trajo el recuerdo de su propia voz: "Miko-sama". Había ignorado el pensamiento casi toda la semana pero era el momento de comprender por qué había sido tan formal con esa mujer. Cerró los ojos, sintió la brisa y trató de recuperar las ideas y pensamientos que tuvo esa noche antes de verla, antes de contestar a su "Sesshomaru-sama". Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al advertir que su mente lo traicionó en ese momento, la trató así porque había detectado que ella estaba diferente, había madurado, su semblante le generaba respeto, su olor era ligeramente distinto ¿más dulce? no era sólo eso... ella se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer fuerte, dueña de sus emociones, firme en sus decisiones, madura, "digna" de ser su compañera. Su corazón dio un vuelco más ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿emparejarse con una humana? ¿Con _esa_ humana? Su razón lo estaba traicionando de nuevo. Desechó el pensamiento pero miró en dirección del pozo, aún faltaba unas horas... sonrió para sí mismo.

La luna se reflejaba en el río y creaba una hermosa luz tenue en el ambiente, soplaba un viento frío que hizo temblar un poco a Kagome quien se acercaba ansiosa a la roca donde podía ver a Sesshomaru descansar contra el árbol, sus ojos estaban cerrados y ella se preguntaba si él dormía. No quería molestarlo. Caminó hasta estar a unos cuantos metros de él y pudo ver que había una fogata cerca en donde dormían todos los acompañantes del daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru sintió su presencia y su aroma, era cálido y dulce, como el sol y las flores. Sintió una calidez al olerla en el aire, era extraño, como si el viento dejara de ser frío. Abrió los ojos y la observó detenida, ensimismada, viendo el fuego.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con respecto a la fogata miko - dijo él suponiendo que ella tenía frío

\- Gracias - dijo ella caminando hacia la fogata, se sentó y atizó el fuego para que agarrara más fuerza. El daiyoukai no supo en qué momento se sentó junto a ella.

\- Miko-sama - susurró él - ¿qué es eso? - señalando la mochila, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir puesto que su mente estaba tratando de calmar su corazón, seguía sin comprender qué le pasaba (o tal vez simplemente no quería aceptarlo).

\- Es mi mochila, donde guardo mis cosas - dijo ella un poco sorprendida de que era la segunda vez en la vida que lo escuchaba decirle "sama", de que le estuviera hablando y de que fuera algo tan trivial como su mochila. La conversación con sus amigas se mantenía fresca en su cabeza.

Kagome sacó las cosas y le explicó qué era cada una. Le mostró el bolso pequeño que le había traído a Rin, se levantó y aprovechó el frío para cobijar a la niña quien simplemente se acomodó mejor para seguir durmiendo, le dejó la mochila a los pies. Se volvió a sentar junto al daiyoukai y le dijo lo de las medicinas y la comida. Momentos después el tema se había agotado y le tocó a ella tratar de buscar de qué hablar, no podía verlo a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía se iba a desmayar, ya era bastante con que su corazón latiera fuerte (pensaba que él podía oírlo de lo fuerte que latía y no se equivocaba) como para soportar ponerse roja como tomate si lo veía a la cara.

\- ¿Encontraste el corazón de Naraku? - dijo ella por fin encontrando un tema que no la hiciera pensar en esos ojos dorados

\- Sí - dijo él para asombro de ella, escuchando un tamborileo proveniente de su pecho y otro del pecho de ella, intentando no pensar en eso, mirando el fuego

\- ¿Lo eliminaste? - dijo ella con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, también viendo la fogata

\- No, se escapó - dijo él, su voz cambió ligeramente de tono, llamando la atención de la sacerdotisa

\- ¿Pasó algo durante la batalla? - inquirió ella, a lo que él en pocas palabras le dijo sobre la muerte de Kagura, el despertar y poder de Tenseiga y que Tokijin se rompiera. Hablaron sobre el nuevo poder descubierto y ella comprendió que con un poder así podrían derrotar a Naraku.

Era extraño para Sesshomaru, sin entender realmente porqué había ido a esperarla y ahora hablaba con ella como si nada. El pensamiento de horas atrás pasó fugaz por su mente, una simple humana había despertado interés en él en una forma distinta a la de Rin.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte en la búsqueda del corazón de Naraku? - su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que la mirara directo a los ojos

\- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres viajar con nosotros miko? - la miró un poco incrédulo, es verdad que con una sacerdotisa que pudiera sentir los fragmentos de la perla las cosas serían mucho más simples, además otra humana podría ser de utilidad con Rin. La imagen de Kagome viajando con ellos hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de ¿alegría?

\- Sí - ella sonrió tratando de sostenerle la mirada sin mostrar nada más, aunque también enrojeció al imaginarse a sí misma viajando con ellos, hablando con él cada noche, durmiendo cerca suyo...

\- Haz lo que quieras - a pesar de que esas fueron sus palabras, su tono de voz decía "sí"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando el fuego, sintiendo el viento, escuchando el susurro del río.

En la mente de Kagome pasaba de todo, desde el recuerdo de hace una semana hasta posibles escenarios futuros en los que ella estaba con él. Sentía el calor del fuego en su rostro y manos, sentía también la presencia de Sesshomaru sentado a su izquierda, callado, pensativo. Podía oler su aroma tenue que despertaba sus sentidos y hacía su corazón latir rápidamente ¿cómo describirlo? El olor del viento fresco y el rocío en las hojas durante el alba cuando aún la luna se ve en el cielo y apenas un rayo de sol lo ilumina. Comenzó a aceptar que tal y como sus amigas lo habían intuido, muy probablemente se estaba enamorando de él, pero era un amor platónico porque ¿en qué momento iba el gran Sesshomaru-sama a enamorarse de alguien? Y menos de una humana.

En la mente del daiyoukai había controversia, por un lado entendía lo que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo, se estaba entusiasmando con esa humana, encariñando tal vez (no podía aceptar que su mente usara la palabra "enamorando"), quería aceptarlo y dejarse llevar. Pero por otro lado no quería aceptar ninguna emoción porque sabía que ellas se vuelven debilidades y él, el gran Sesshomaru, no podía tener una debilidad tan obvia como una mujer, ya le costaba ocultar su actual debilidad... un momento ¿Rin era una debilidad?... Había algo que aún no sabía si Kagome sabía o comprendía, tenía que averiguarlo si en realidad los iba a acompañar durante su viaje.

\- Miko-sama - dijo con voz seria, había sido traicionado de nuevo por su voz

\- ¿eh? - ella volteó a ver su expresión seria sin que él la mirara

\- ¿Comprendes que soy un daiyoukai? - él la miró directo a los ojos de nuevo, y nuevamente los corazones de ambos dieron un vuelco

\- Tu forma real es Yako, el gran perro blanco- contestó ella sin temor ni titubeo

\- Hmn... - sólo un leve sonido indicándole que continuara con lo que sabía

\- No sé mucho más que eso, pero quisiera saber si Yako es como otra personalidad que tienes - continúo ella pero esta vez mirando a sus pies, algo avergonzada de preguntar algo tan personal

\- No, mi cuerpo simplemente se transforma, pero sigo siendo yo - respondió él mirando el fuego

\- Inuyasha cambia por completo cuando su lado demoniaco toma posesión - pensó en voz alta la chica, al percatarse de esto volteó hacia Sesshomaru temiendo que se hubiera molestado por la mención de su medio hermano, pero él siguió mirando el fuego.

\- Eso es porque él es mitad bestia - argumentó sabiendo que ella lo veía pero sin verla a ella

Después de esto pasaron un poco más en silencio y Kagome comenzó a sentir sueño. Terminó quedándose dormida mientras estaba sentada. Él la observó apenas mantener el equilibrio, así que hizo lo impensable, la tomó con su brazo derecho, ella despertó un poco y se sonrojó mucho, él la dejó junto al resto del grupo, cerca de Rin y se sentó ahí también. La sacerdotisa sucumbió de nuevo al sueño al sentir el calor que emanaba del fuego a sus pies, de Rin y Jaken al frente, de A-Un donde apoyó su cabeza, y sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru tan cerca a su espalda; no entendía por qué, pero le traía mucha paz. A partir de mañana, viajaría con ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kaede, el grupo de Inuyasha pasaba la noche. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y Kikyo dormían con la anciana junto al fuego, la señora estaba realmente feliz de tener a su hermana mayor cerca otra vez. El hanyou dormía afuera, sobre la rama del árbol, quería estar atento por si Naraku aparecía, también le había prometido a Sango que si olía a Kagome le avisaría.

El viento aumentó y de forma apenas perceptible lo notó, el olor de Sesshomaru... ¿Qué estaba haciendo él por ahí? Ensimismado en sus pensamientos podía percibir el viento nuevamente, esta vez el olor que traía varió y junto con la esencia del daiyoukai le llegó el de Kagome. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa extrema ¿Por qué Kagome no estaba donde Kaede si ya había regresado? ¿Qué hacían ellos dos tan cerca de sí mismos?

 _NA:_

 _¡Hola queridos lectores/as! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, la verdad me emocioné escribiéndolo. :D Esta vez, me basé en algunas cosas que suceden entre los capítulos 161 y 170 del anime (T-T la muerte de Kagura siempre me llega al alma). Si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias,... pueden dejarme un comentario o enviarme un PM :)_

 _Nota: para ver a Sesshomaru en negación, pueden ver la película 3 (morí de risa)_

 _Quiero agradecer a_ Faby Sama, Gabytp y Flemy Speeddraw _por sus reviews. Sus comentarios me motivan muchísimo. :D ¡Muchas gracias!_


	5. Capítulo 4: Encuentros, sorpresas y camb

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 4: Encuentros, sorpresas y cambios**

Inuyasha se bajó del árbol, comenzó a caminar en dirección del aroma pero se detuvo después de avanzar 10 metros. Se giró sobre sí mismo y caminó de regreso, entró en la casita de la anciana y se acercó a Kikyo.

\- Kikyo... ¿estás despierta? - le susurró al oído

\- ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? - le susurró abriendo apenas los ojos

\- Kagome ha vuelto... - empezó él, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró - ... y está con Sesshomaru - terminó él consiguiendo que la sacerdotisa de barro abriera sus ojos con mucha sorpresa

Después de meditarlo un momento Kikyo determinó que Kagome no tenía motivos para hacerle daño, no era esa clase de persona, Sango había insistido mucho en eso. Sesshomaru tampoco los tenía, por más que anduviera detrás de la espada de Inuyasha no los atacaría por sorpresa, el mismo hanyou se lo confirmó en alguna de las charlas que habían tenido esa semana.

\- Inuyasha - susurró de nuevo ella, él movió las orejitas en señal de atención - duerme a mi lado, por la mañana podremos ver qué sucede -

El hanyou le hizo caso y se acostó a su lado, ella le ofreció un poco de su cobija, él la aceptó y la abrazó. Ambos se besaron por largo rato y terminaron cayendo en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente el chico orejas de perro se levantó primero, salió y se percató que a pesar de que apenas estaba amaneciendo, el olor de Sesshomaru se aproximaba y no venía solo. Decidió despertar a los demás y esperarlos todos juntos.

Apenas comenzó a amanecer la chica de pelo negro-azulado se despertó, sintió que el viento le acariciaba el pelo pero no su espalda. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a sus alrededores, se dio cuenta que el daiyoukai había puesto su "estola" (más tarde Rin le diría que ella y Jaken le decían mokomoko y en realidad era parte del cuerpo de su amo) contra su espalda; no pensó mucho en esto. Se levantó y se estiró.

\- Miko-sama - la voz profunda del daiyoukai le dio un escalofrío, no creyó que estuviera despierto

\- ¿Si? - dijo ella algo titubeante

\- Despertaste temprano - la observó detenidamente y ella se sonrojó, él cayó en cuenta que de nuevo le había dicho "-sama", sintió que la sangre subía a su rostro así que volteó a ver a Rin que aún dormía

\- Prepararé algo para desayunar - dijo ella buscando en su mochila a los pies de Rin

\- No hace falta - él seguía observándola, ella asintió sin comprender; Rin bostezó y abrió ligeramente los ojos, vio a Kagome y se sentó de un salto, despertándose completamente.

\- ¡Kagome-neesan! - gritó emocionada poniéndose de pie - Sesshomaru-sama, ¿ella va a viajar con nosotros? - su amo sólo asintió y la niña movió a Jaken para despertarlo diciéndole que Kagome se uniría a su grupo

Minutos después estaban todos caminando hacia la casa de Kaede, la sacerdotisa no tenía ni idea de por qué iban en esa dirección...

La anciana Kaede había preparado desayuno, después de escuchar a Inuyasha despertar a todos lo lógico era comer. Hizo comida para sus próximos invitados también. El grupo del hanyou esperó al grupo del daiyoukai dentro de la casa. Kagome fue la primera en entrar, Kaede la observó atentamente, se veía distinta, algo había despertado y algo había cambiado en ella.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se sentaron de frente en el centro, a la derecha del hanyou Kikyo y frente a ella Kagome, a la izquierda del hanyou Miroku y frente a él Jaken. A la izquierda de Miroku estaban Sango y Shippo, y frente a ellos Rin. La anciana estaba sentada entre su hermana y la reencarnación a modo de mediadora.

Una vez sentados todos, la anciana no sabía qué esperar, jamás imaginó tener tanta gente reunida en su casa a esas horas de la mañana. Todos comieron en silencio excepto Sesshomaru que se limitó a observar. Luego de comer pasaron minutos observándose, nadie sabía cómo empezar, era una situación bastante extraña. La anciana sabía que la llegada de Kagome sería complicada porque ahora su hermana estaba ahí, pero Sesshomaru y compañía complicaron aún más las cosas.

\- Inuyasha - comenzó por fin Sesshomaru

\- ¿Qué quieres? - contestó él serio y algo molesto por su presencia

\- A partir de hoy esta mujer viajará conmigo - lo dijo con voz seria, suave y señalando con su cabeza a Kagome, ella sonrió levemente sintiendo una gotita de sudor caer por su espalda

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres Kagome? - el hanyou la miró directo a los ojos, ella asintió esta vez sonriendo alegremente - entonces haz lo que quieras - dijo él con un tono algo molesto

\- Kagome - esta vez Kikyo la observaba - ¿serás capaz de ayudarle a Sesshomaru a encontrar el corazón de Naraku?

\- Por supuesto que sí - le contestó Kagome manteniendo la mirada

\- Nosotros también lo buscaremos ¿por qué no vamos juntos? - se aventuró a decir el monje

\- ¡Miroku! - lo reprimió Inuyasha al ver que había interrumpido

\- Imposible - contestó primero Sesshomaru y ahí se cerró el tema

\- Absorbí el alma de Midoriko - siguió Kikyo hablando con Kagome como si nada hubiera pasado - con ella pude curar mis heridas por el veneno de Naraku y podré seguir en este mundo el tiempo suficiente para vencerlo. Escucha Kagome, debemos reunir por completo la perla y dejar que Naraku la absorba, una vez que eso suceda podré purificar la perla junto con él - terminó de hablar y mantuvo la mirada seria hacia la chica

\- Pero Kohaku tiene un fragmento - le contestó Kagome segundos después algo contrariada - él no puede morir -

\- Es la única forma - repitió la sacerdotisa de barro sin titubear, Sango miró al piso

Nadie habló nada más por un rato, todos pensando qué hacer y qué decir. Miroku puso su mano en el hombro de Sango y la dejó ahí hasta que Sesshomaru se levantó.

\- ¿A dónde vas Sesshomaru? - dijo Inuyasha con algo de desdén

\- ... - no contestó al salir por la puerta, Jaken, Rin y Kagome lo siguieron, las últimas dos dieron las gracias por el desayuno. Kikyo salió detrás de ellos, los demás permanecieron sentados y algo sorprendidos.

\- Kagome espera - dijo Kikyo ya afuera viendo que Kagome estaba a punto de montarse en A-Un

\- ¿Qué pasa Kikyo-sama? - a pesar de todo Kagome mantenía un respeto con ella, se acercó a la sacerdotisa de barro

\- Si encuentran a Kohaku... puede que haya una manera... pero no estoy completamente segura que funcione - le contestó con una mirada penetrante, Kagome asintió seriamente

\- Si encontramos a Kohaku hablaré con él para que viaje con nosotros hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente - esta vez Kagome la miró confiada de que podría hacerlo y Kikyo aceptó asintiendo

Sesshomaru comenzó a volar, la sacerdotisa joven corrió a A-Un y se subió detrás de Rin, el dragón alzó vuelo y se fueron detrás del daiyoukai.

\- ¡Kikyo! - gritó Inuyasha desde adentro mientras salía - ¿Qué sucede? - su voz se volvió a preocupación cuando la observó pensativa

\- Nada Inuyasha, será mejor que salgamos en busca de los fragmentos que faltan - ella le sonrió

Minutos después, partieron en busca de Kohaku y Koga

Kikyo, Inuyasha y compañía llevaban tres días caminando, aún no había señal de los fragmentos. Los primeros dos días Sango, Miroku y Shippo se terminaron de ajustar a su nueva realidad ¿por qué Kagome se había ido con Sesshomaru? Claramente se veía feliz y tranquila, se notaba que ya no le importaba qué hiciera Inuyasha con su vida, pero entonces ¿por qué no siguió con ellos? Sango recalcó que Kagome se veía feliz con el daiyoukai por motivos desconocidos, ambos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo. Inuyasha y Kikyo si lo escuchaban se quedaban sin opinar aunque ciertamente el hanyou no comprendía la decisión de su ex-compañera de equipo.

Al tercer día llegaron a una aldea a desayunar, allí les dijeron que si seguían por ese camino encontrarían un pueblo en donde se rumoraba que había un gran forjador de espadas mágicas capaces de absorber los poderes de un demonio. A Inuyasha esto le llamó mucho la atención puesto que se parecía mucho a lo que hacía Tessaiga.

Estaban acercándose, podían ver las casas a lo lejos, minutos después escucharon gritos y varias personas corrieron al lado del grupo.

\- Vamos a ver qué sucede - Inuyasha tomó a Kikyo en brazos y corrió en dirección al pueblo

\- ¡Sí! - dijeron Miroku, Sango y Shippo a la vez, montándose en Kirara que ya había cambiado

Un youkai de al menos tres metros de altura, con piel verde musgo y escamosa, con armadura negra y verde oscuro, además de un escudo del mismo material. Atacaba la aldea sin piedad llamando al herrero, rompiendo techos y casas, exigiendo una espada. Inuyasha bajó a Kikyo quien se quedó junto a los demás, dejando su arco listo para atacar.

\- ¡Kaze no kizu! - Inuyasha atacó directamente, escombros de casas cayeron sobre el youkai que en cuestión de segundos salió y comenzó una batalla con el hanyou. Ataques de Tessaiga golpeaban el escudo que se veía bastante indestructible y protegían al youkai a pesar de ser relativamente pequeño.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Sigue atacando mi escudo, entre más ataques, más fuerte se vuelve - río el demonio sosteniendo firmemente el escudo al que le salía un aura demoniaca. El joven de cabello blanco siguió atacando, entonces el demonio le lanzó un ataque en forma de esfera color rojo sangre.

\- ¡Bakuryuha! - el ataque atravesó la esfera y fue directo hasta el escudo que se rompió y empujó al youkai hiriéndolo y lanzándolo contra el piso con fuerza. Todos creyeron que lo había derrotado hasta que vieron al herrero atravesar al demonio con la espada que tanto estaba buscando.

\- Es mío... Al fin obtuve el poder de Ryuurin - dijo el joven herrero mientras la espada brillaba y el cuerpo del youkai desaparecía y su poder pasaba a la espada - La espada Dakki está completa -

\- No es buena idea que uses un arma de ese estilo - comenzó Inuyasha con sinceridad - los humanos no son buenos manejando esa clase de poder -

\- ¡Verás que puedo lograrlo! - el joven herrero atacó y el joven perro se defendió. Comenzó una lucha de espadas, el humano aparentaba manejar muy bien la espada a pesar del poder que contenía - Dakki absorberá los poderes de Tessaiga - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa

\- ¡Tesseiga tiene una fisura! - comentó Miroku

\- Si sigue así, absorberá el poder - masculló Kikyo

El humano mantenía el ataque constante y la espada del hanyou iba perdiendo fuerza, al mismo tiempo el humano se transformaba en un ser de piel verde escamosa, el poder del demonio era demasiado para él. Las espadas siguieron chocando, Inuyasha lanzó un Kaze no kizu que fue asimilado por la espada Dakki y el humano pudo devolver el mismo golpe pero su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente verde. Entonces el hanyou tomó una decisión y lanzó un Bakuryuha, el ataque estuvo a punto de ser retenido por su oponente pero el cuerpo del joven ya completamente contaminado por el poder demoniaco sucumbió ante el ataque.

Dakki se rompió en dos y Tessaiga obtuvo el poder Ryuurin.

Era de noche, los aldeanos se habían ido a buscar refugio en poblados cercanos. Inuyasha y compañía decidieron pasar la noche en una de las cabañas que aún se mantenían en pie, respetando las cosas de sus habitantes usuales. Hicieron una fogata en el lugar designado del hogar. Comieron de las provisiones que les quedaban y tomaron algo de comida de las casas más destruidas. Y todos se fueron a dormir.

A media noche el mitad bestia salió con una antorcha improvisada y detrás suyo fue Kikyo. Caminaron hasta otra casa vacía, hicieron una fogata ahí y se sentaron abrazados a ver el fuego. Los días se estaban enfriando lentamente.

\- Kikyo - él le acarició la espalda, ella lo miró a los ojos - Yo... - se sonrojó y ella le sonrió

\- No sé si después de vencer a Naraku podré quedarme en este mundo - ella puso la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino

\- Eso lo sé... ya me lo dijiste - trató de evitar que su voz sonara con rabia, se sentía impotente por eso

\- Cuando me vaya... - empezó ella, pero en un movimiento rápido el hanyou tomó su mentón, levantó su rostro y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de cariño y amor, ella lo devolvió sin dudar un momento.

El beso se fue transformando de algo tierno y amoroso a algo pasional, él la acomodó sobre sus piernas y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Se detenían sólo por segundos para respirar y continuaban en un beso insistente. Era la primera vez que se besaban así.

Él la acostó sobre el suelo y sin dejar de besarla se acostó junto a ella. Su mano izquierda pasó del hombro de la chica a sus caderas en un movimiento lento. Ella se separó para tomar aire y él aprovechó para besar justo bajo su oreja y de ahí trazar una línea de besos suaves hasta la base del cuello.

Kikyo sabía lo que él quería, ella también lo quería, ambos habían ido hasta esa cabaña para estar solos. Quería estar con él pero era una mujer de barro ¿acaso eso no era suficiente para alejarlo? Ella misma se sorprendía ¿qué sucedería cuando ella no estuviera? Olvidó sus pensamientos por completo cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha entrar bajo su haori.

\- ¡Espera Inuyasha! - detuvo su mano

\- ¿Por qué? - más que sorprendido sonaba triste

\- Este no es el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento - ella miró a un costado tratando de evitar su mirada

\- Si me dices que después de terminar la perla te irás entones ¿cuándo es el mejor lugar? - su voz era calmada

\- ¿Recuerdas que mi cuerpo es de barro? - ella ignoró su pregunta

\- Por supuesto que sí - repuso él, sosteniendo su rostro para que lo mirara - pero eso no significa que no sientas las cosas que te hago porque claramente lo estabas sintiendo -

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba pero no se notaría ¿o sí?

\- Además, si te preocupa lo que yo sienta, tu piel se siente suave - siguió el con voz calmada. Ella lo besó de nuevo, suave y tiernamente

\- Cuando volvamos a la aldea - le dijo ella apenas en un susurró, él asintió. Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos. Una serpiente caza almas entró y depositó un alma en el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Ella realmente no podía dormir como un humano cualquiera, pero definitivamente necesitaba descansar.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Kagome se fue con Sesshomaru y compañía en busca de los fragmentos.

Durante el primer día Sesshomaru no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, lo cual la dejó un poco decepcionada, ni siquiera cuando todos se habían ido a dormir le habló. Ella como la adolescente que es entró en dudas pero al haber madurado decidió que omitiría todas y se dejaría llevar por las circunstancias. Rin había hablado con ella todo el día de las bondades de su amo bonito, le contó con detalles cómo lo encontró en el bosque y todas las aventuras que había vivido con él y Jaken. El daiyoukai se limitaba a escuchar en silencio aparentando que no era con él la cosa, el sirviente trataba de corregir con algunas verdades o mentiras los recuerdos de la niña. Habían volado hasta el medio día y después de almorzar habían seguido a pie. Llegó la noche y Kagome aún no había visto a Sesshomaru comer ¿de qué vivía ese hombre? Ciertamente no había pasado todo el día con él, tal vez comió cuando ella y Rin buscaban raíces y hongos. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

El segundo día Kagome despertó y Sesshomaru no estaba ahí, ella aprovechó lo que recolectó con Rin el día anterior y lo usó para hacer algo de desayuno junto con un pan que llevaba en su mochila.

\- Buenos días Kagome-neesan - Rin bostezaba y se estiraba

\- Buenos días - la sacerdotisa le contestó con una sonrisa

Jaken despertó y cerca de las diez de la mañana Sesshomaru apareció diciendo que no había rastro de Kohaku ni del lobo, así que tomarían un camino diferente. Se pusieron en marcha deteniéndose sólo para que las chicas y Jaken comieran. Cerca del atardecer encontraron un árbol con muchas raíces gruesas, cómodas, hicieron un campamento y repitiendo lo del día anterior, Kagome fue con Rin en busca de comida suficiente para ese momento y el día siguiente. A pesar de que tenía comida en su mochila, quería guardarla por si no encontraban nada, después de todo, no es lo mismo viajar con dos demonios que claramente se ven peligrosos a ojos de cualquier humano común y corriente. Durante ese momento Sesshomaru no se dirigió a Kagome directamente, aunque sí a Rin, la joven del futuro se sentía contrariada pero la niña le dijo que a veces su amo era distante y otras veces no. Kagome aprovechó para preguntarle a la niña si él comía por aparte, puesto que Jaken comía con ellas, a lo que la niña contestó: - el amo Sesshomaru no habla de eso -

Al tercer día caminaron en dirección de lo que a Sesshomaru le pareció el olor de Koga, estaba como a un día de viaje. Kagome preguntó porqué no iban volando hasta ahí, llegarían en menos tiempo y por primera vez en tres días Sesshomaru se acercó hasta estar a menos de 30 centímetros de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Debo encontrar un lugar seguro para dejar Rin - le dijo en voz baja, ella asintió después de que el corazón se detuviera un segundo al sentirlo tan cerca

Caminaron hasta encontrar una cueva, estaban a menos de cinco horas de distancia del lobo pero Kagome estaba cansada, a pesar de no luchar contra nadie, era la primera vez que caminaba tanto ya que siempre iba en la espalda de Inuyasha; para variar su orgullo no le había permitido pedir que A-Un la llevara puesto que Rin había caminado sin problema.

La cueva era bastante particular, a diez metros de la entrada había un tragaluz natural y por él se colaba la tenue luz de luna, en menos de una semana sería luna nueva. Rin hizo una fogata entre la entrada y el tragaluz y sacó de su bolso (el que por cierto, no podía soltar) algunos hongos, raíces y frutos pequeños. Kagome escuchó el sonido suave del agua, se adentró un poco más en la cueva y descubrió mucho más al fondo otro tragaluz más ancho, bajo este había un pequeño riachuelo muy delgado que acumulaba en una poza esculpida por la erosión en la roca. La sacerdotisa probó el agua y confirmó que era fresca y fría.

Esa noche cenaron fideos con hongos silvestres y unas galletas con frutos del bosque para el postre. Jaken y Rin estaban asombrados de las capacidades culinarias de Kagome. El demonio kappa hizo lo impensable y le dio un elogio a la joven. El daiyoukai simplemente se sentó a mirar la escena y rechazó la comida que le ofreció la chica diciendo que detestaba la comida de humanos.

Esa misma noche cuando Rin y Jaken ya dormían recostados sobre A-Un, Kagome atizó el fuego, Sesshomaru había ido a explorar la cueva hacía ya veinte minutos y no regresaba, ella se preguntó qué había y hasta dónde llegaba. Decidió seguirlo. Lo encontró aún más al fondo, al final de la cueva, se había quedado ahí sentado observando un rayo de luna atravesar por un pequeño agujero del unos 20cm de diámetro en el techo, el agua caía parcialmente por dicho hueco cubriendo la mitad. De ahí iba en cascada por varias piletas hasta llegar a un costado y seguir por el riachuelo fino. Las rocas ahí eran de un blanco cremoso, suave, que reflejaba mejor los rayos de luna.

Ella lo admiró, se veía perfecto, su corazón latió fuertemente, durante esos días le había dado vuelcos pero no había aumentado de ese modo. Su aroma a amanece parecía inundar el lugar, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y dio dos pasos más.

Él la escuchó desde que se acercaba, su aroma a flores y sol inundaba el lugar, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco por la dulzura, era realmente embriagante. Había pasado esos días pensando qué sentía, qué haría, por qué le sucedían esas cosas. Acercarse tanto ese día fue para él un momento de descubrimiento.

\- Miko-sama - su voz era suave, un susurro en el viento; ella contuvo la respiración - te estaba esperando - la miró con esos ojos dorados penetrantes y ella sintió mariposas volar en su estómago

\- Sesshomaru-sama... ¿esperando? - su voz mostraba sorpresa y algo más ¿espectativa?

Él caminó hacia ella, tomó su mano sin pensar realmente, sólo dejándose llevar (¿él dejándose llevar? Decía su voz interior en constante duda). La llevó hasta donde la luz iluminaba plenamente, admiró su rostro, puso la mano en su mejilla evitando a toda costa rasguñarla, observando detenidamente sus ojos miel.

Kagome se dejó llevar por él pensando seriamente que la realidad era que se había dormido y ahora estaba soñando. Un sueño que se sentía real, una mano que se sentía real. Sus ojos dorados parecían leer su alma. Ella lo miró deseando fervientemente que no fuera un sueño.

Bañados por la luz de la luna, junto a una cascada susurrante,... Sesshomaru besó a Kagome.

 _NA:_

 _Amadas lectoras (¿y lectores?) debo admitir que me inspiré fuertemente al momento de hacer el KagSessh... y mi corazón (kokoro) está seriamente lleno de ternura/cariño/romance después de escribir eso. :D me siento realmente feliz_

 _Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, la historia avanza y cambia cada vez más; para este capítulo tomé de referencia el 171._

 _:D ¡saludos a todos!_


	6. Capítulo 5: La historia cambia

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 5: La historia cambia**

El beso duró segundos que Kagome le parecieron horas, fue dulce y sencillo, había ternura y cariño en él. Ella había cerrados los ojos automáticamente al ver que el daiyoukai se acercaba, era un reflejo, jamás se esperó sentir labios sobre los suyos. Su reacción fue simple: devolver el beso.

Se separaron segundos después, él la miró con esos ojos penetrantes llenos de paz y tranquilidad, llenos de sentimientos que ella no sabía si realmente podía existir en un demonio y menos uno tan frío cómo él. Pero ahí estaban. Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos llenos de cariño.

Él podía sentir dos pulsos ir rápido, veía el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica de aroma dulce que tenía en frente y lo único que pasaba por su mente era que esa mujer era en ese mismo instante el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás. Entonces un sentimiento llegó al corazón de Sesshomaru: protege a esta mujer, cueste lo que cueste.

Él bajo su mano de la mejilla a la cintura y la atrajo. Ella se dejó llevar y lo abrazó. Se besaron de nuevo, sus labios se unieron en un beso aún más dulce.

Era la primera vez que esta situación le ocurría a Kagome y sinceramente no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Estaba nerviosa. Sus rodillas le temblaban, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a salirse de su pecho. Sentía que estaba soñando. Definitivamente debía estar soñando ¿en qué mundo Sesshomaru la besaría?

Era la primera vez de él en esa situación y sólo se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto ¿quién diría que la primera vez que el gran Sesshomaru le diera un beso a alguien sería a una humana? Jamás se había interesado en otra cosa que no fuera volverse fuerte y obtener a Tessaiga, incluso ahora su objetivo era mejorar esa nueva técnica para vencer a cualquier oponente, entonces ¿por qué?

Se separaron de nuevo.

\- Kagome - la voz del demonio fue suave y gentil, ella se sonrojó aún más (si es que eso es posible), era la primera vez que decía su nombre

\- Sesshomaru - ella también susurraba

\- Te protegeré - las palabras salieron sin que él les diera permiso de salir ¿qué demonios le sucedía? Ella asintió y se refugió en su pecho, abrazándolo más fuerte y la reacción del daiyoukai fue apretarla más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que Kagome se quedó dormida, después de todo estaba cansada. Él la alzó y la llevó junto con los demás; él se recostó sobre A-Un apoyándola a ella en el piso, entre sus piernas, acomodando su cabeza sobre su cuerpo. Esa noche, Kagome durmió en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Al día siguiente ambos se despertaron al alba, la chica al caer en cuenta de dónde estaba se puso muy nerviosa pero no se movió. Él tomó su mentó, lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, la besó de nuevo apenas rozando sus labios.

\- Esto no volverá a suceder a menos que estemos solos de nuevo -le susurró del daiyoukai

\- Es porque no quieres que sepan que soy tu debilidad y así evitar ponerme en peligro ¿no? - le susurró ella en respuesta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Él abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver que ella entendía eso sin que él le explicara

\- Hmm... - él la miró con algo de seriedad en los ojos

\- Haces lo mismo con Rin - mantuvo la sonrisa

\- No con mucho éxito, pero sigo intentándolo- añadió él, rozó sus labios nuevamente

Cuando los rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar la cueva ambos ya se habían levantado y Kagome había preparado algo de comer para ella, Rin y Jaken (que sí come comida humana), quería preguntarle a Sesshomaru qué comía él, pero Rin había sido muy clara, así que evitaría preguntarle por ahora.

Salieron en busca de Kohaku, el olor del lobo había desaparecido pero el del niño había aparecido. Kagome trataba de no pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior y la madrugada de ese día, honestamente no sabía por dónde empezar. Estaba realmente feliz porque él con una simple acción había indicado que devolvía sentimientos que ni ella misma había dicho en voz alta, por otro lado no sabía cómo tomar la situación ¿qué podía esperar de Sesshomaru? ¿vivir felices por siempre? Pero luego recordaba lo sucedido nuevamente y un sentimiento de felicidad cubría todo su cuerpo, sonreía abiertamente, soñaba despierta. Era lo suficientemente madura como para saber que él tenía ciertos objetivos en su vida y probablemente con su personalidad no llegarían muy lejos pero también quería disfrutar plenamente de esa felicidad que en esos momentos él podía proveer. Si él quería aparentar que nada sucedía y ya le había confirmado que era para que ella misma no corriera peligro, eso significaba que era realmente importante para él, aún si él no era capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru no dejaba de pensar en los besos. La situación había salido por puro instinto, él no pretendía hacer nada de eso, en realidad quería hablar con ella sobre qué hacer para derrotar a Naraku, sabía que había hablado algo con Kikyo antes de irse mas no sabía exactamente qué era o si había un plan en concreto y él quería desaparecer a ese maldito de una buena vez del mapa. Pero su maldito instinto animal se había apoderado de él y la había besado, jamás en su vida él había hecho (ni pensaba hacer) algo así. Ella había devuelto cada beso que él le había dado ¿eso significaba que ella le correspondía no? Después de todo además de besarlo lo abrazó y se quedó con él cuando despertó, estaba más que claro que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Ahora simplemente tendría que protegerla, igual que a Rin, igual que Jaken en algunas ocasiones, aunque el sentimiento era distinto.

Por la tarde encontraron a Kohaku, Kagome habló a solas con él y le explicó el pan de Kikyo para derrotar a Naraku. También le comentó que podría haber una mínima posibilidad para que él sobreviviera pero ni ella misma sabía lo que la otra sacerdotisa tenía en mente, así que tenían que volver para hablar al respecto. El joven exterminador asintió y aceptó los términos, estaba listo para morir si eso significaba exterminar al hanyou y expiar los pecados que le hizo cometer. Así que Kohaku se unió al grupo. Rin estaba muy contenta de tener a alguien más que le acompañara.

Esa noche unos decidieron hacerle frente a Sesshomaru, él los atacó con su "Luna infernal" y sin problemas los acabó, pero su técnica seguía igual, entró en dudas.

Pasaron varios días, el daiyoukai y la sacerdotisa no habían tenido ningún otro momento a solas. Ella pasaba el día con Kohaku y Rin, se concentraba en intentar limpiar el fragmento que tenía incrustado en el cuello, así evitarían que Naraku intentara manipularlo de nuevo. Le costaba un poco y sentía una opresión en su pecho cuando intentaba incrementar su poder. Se cansaba con facilidad y el resto del tiempo se dedicaba a estudiar un poco de sus libros, buscar comida o cocinar, y en ciertos momentos practicaba con el arco. Se habían instalado en una llanura rodeada de bosque cuando Sesshomaru la llamó:

\- Miko-sama - su voz fría sorprendió a todos - ven - Jaken fue el único cuya mandíbula llegó al piso

Ella se fue detrás, los demás los siguieron con la vista hasta perderse en el bosque. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos él la tomó de la cintura con un movimiento rápido, acorralándola contra un árbol y la besó tiernamente. Segundos después Kagome sonrojada le preguntaba a Sesshomaru qué había sido eso tan repentino, él le recordó que llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar a solas y agregó que en las raíces de ese árbol habían hongos de los que a Rin le gustaban así que sería buena idea llevarle. La chica asintió y los recolectó.

Kagome iba pensando que esa situación había sido de lo más extraña, no estaba molesta, al contrario, realmente quería besarlo de nuevo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero había sido sin duda algo bastante raro. Sesshomaru por otro lado iba molesto de que se dejó llevar de nuevo por sus instintos sin pensar ¿y si Rin los seguía? Sería algo complicado puesto que a veces ella hablaba de más con Jaken y a su vez él hablaba de más con otras personas.

Al llegar de nuevo con a la llanura con los demás, Sesshomaru estaba pensativo y parecía buscar algo en el cielo; la sacerdotisa le enseñó a Rin y Kohaku los hongos, Jaken se preguntó por qué el amo bonito había hecho tal cosa como llevarse a la humana a solas al bosque. Durante el atardecer otro demonio perro apareció en el cielo, el daiyoukai fue a su encuentro. Ambos cayeron al suelo y se transformaron nuevamente dejando ver que en realidad era una mujer demonio con el cabello blanco-plata y una media luna lila en la frente.

\- ¿Vienes a visitar a tu madre sólo porque tienes dudas de la espada que te dejó tu padre no es así? - la voz de la mujer demonio resonó en la hierba

\- ¿¡SU MADRE!? - los tres humanos y el demonio tipo kappa gritaron al uníoslo con la mayor sorpresa posible.

El castillo en las nubes era gigante, el más grande que Kagome había visto, incluidas las fotos en sus libros de historia. Estaba lleno de gradas, dividido en pisos con guardias a los costados y un trono en el piso superior.

\- Sesshomaru pensaba que despreciabas a los humanos pero llevas dos niños y una joven contigo ¿piensas devorarlos? - dijo Irasue con voz firme, fría y seria

Los tres humanos sintieron su piel erizarse ante esa pregunta. A la sacerdotisa el pensamiento de que él comiera humanos le quedó grabado en una parte de su cerebro ¿sería por eso que no comía con ellos? ¿acaso él comía humanos? Tendría cuidado pero algún día le preguntaría. Rin y Kohaku miraron a Irasue sintiendo sudor caer por sus espaldas.

La daiyoukai utilizó la Piedra infernal para sacar un demonio del infierno que se llevó a Kohaku y Rin. Sesshomaru los siguió para rescatarlos. Kagome quedó con Jaken.

\- Joven humana, veo que tienes un poder particular dentro de ti - la miró con desdén

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - la chica se puso en guardia

\- ¿Por qué no luchas contra mis soldados? - la demonio sonrió malvadamente, aparecieron demonios tipo ogro pero de estatura humana

Kagome corrió hacia la terraza derecha del palacio, los ogros la siguieron, ella tomó sus flechas e intentó aniquilarlos. Después de dos flechas comprendió que no les estaba haciendo daño. Sintió como algo sostenía sus pies, una sombra había aparecido y no la dejaba moverse, estaba a merced de los ogros. Jaken fue detenido por Irasue mostrándole cómo le iba al amo bonito.

La sacerdotisa tomó su arco y sintió como si algo en su interior no le permitiera actuar, luchó contra ese sentimiento, tomó una flecha, creyó firmemente en que podría vencer cualquier cosa y lanzó la flecha que salió con su aura rosa-morada disparada directo a un ogro, la flecha apenas lo tocó. La chica sentía aún la opresión interior pero no podía soltarse.

La madre del daiyoukai le dejó a Jaken la Piedra Infernal para que viera el progreso de su amo que intentaba llegar al final del camino para luchar contra el Guardián del inframundo que tenía a Rin en sus manos.

Irasue se levantó de su trono y le lanzó a la humana una shuriken de jade que se insertó en su pecho como su se fusionara con ella. Kagome sintió como si el peso que sentía en su pecho desapareciera, lanzó una flecha que se iluminó primero del tono rosa-morado y luego cambió a un celeste verdoso, golpeó directo a un ogro y lo desintegró. La sombra que atrapaba sus pies la soltó y todos los demonios se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Kagome parpadeó intentando comprender por qué esa mujer tan rara le había arrojado una shuriken.

\- Tienes el poder sellado dentro de tu cuerpo - dijo con voz altanera la daiyoukai

\- ¿Sellado? - la chica tocó su pecho en donde la estrella de jade entró

\- Sólo puedo quitar un sello, el resto debes hacerlo por ti misma - miró hacia Jaken que veía atentamente la Piedra

\- Se lo agradezco infinitamente - la sacerdotisa hizo una reverencia muy marcada, señal de alto respeto

\- Si quieres permanecer al lado de mi hijo debes ser más fuerte miko - la observó de pies a cabeza

-¿Co...Cómo dice? - Kagome se ruborizó

\- Tienes un leve olor a él - la voz sonó a molestia, la sacerdotisa sintió que se desmayaba cuando la sangre se fue por completo a su cara

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Irasue volvió a sentarse en su trono, Kagome se acercó a Jaken para ver a través de la Piedra cómo el daiyoukai terminaba de derrotar al Guardián y una luz los envolvía.

\- Ataque de la Luna Infernal - un círculo casi perfecto se abrió y Sesshomaru salió con Kohaku y Rin del inframundo. La niña no despertaba.

\- Tenseiga sólo puede revivir a un humano una vez - dijo Irasue sin cambiar su expresión tranquila - Parte de tu lección es aprender a querer salvar un ser querido junto con el miedo y dolor de perderlo - agregó

Jaken comenzó a llorar, la sacerdotisa comprendió que la niña no volvería a despertar y no pudo contener sus lágrimas, le había tomado mucho cariño; la cara del daiyoukai mostró sorpresa, enojo y tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué lloran? - la daiyoukai miró a Jaken y Kagome

\- Porque el amo Sesshomaru tiene permitido llorar - Jaken tenía cascadas de lágrimas, aunque eso era verdad, tampoco podía admitir que él se sentía triste por perder a la niña. Irasue decidió ayudar a Rin otorgándole el alma con la Piedra. Cuando Rin despertó el daiyoukai cambió a una expresión alegre y sonrió levemente sosteniendo la mejilla de la niña con su mano, la sacerdotisa sonrió, le agradeció a la daiyoukai y se volteó para abrazar a la peli-negra con fuerza.

\- ¡Rin! Nos alegra tanto que vuelvas - le dijo la joven al oído. Kohaku se acercó y sonrió también. Jaken no podía dejar de agradecerle a Irasue su momentánea bondad.

Partieron del castillo directo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, la sacerdotisa dijo que debía volver a su época por algo sumamente importante.

Desde que Kagome empezó a viajar con Sesshomaru muchas cosas sucedieron hasta el día actual:

Koga obtuvo el arma ancestral de los lobos youkai: Goraishi; luchó contra algunos demonios y se encontró con Moryomaru cuando este absorbió a Ginka y Kinka para unificar su caparazón. Después de eso tuvo problemas usando sus piernas pero huyó lo más que pudo para evitar que le quitaran los fragmentos, tenía que hablar con su amada Kagome y el perro maloliente de Inuyasha sobre este cambio.

Moryomaru, siguiendo las órdenes del corazón de Naraku en su interior, absorbió al árbol Yomeiji que es capaz de atravesar los campos de fuerza youkai. De esta forma cumplirían con su objetivo de eliminar a Naraku y dejarse la perla de Shikon para ellos.

Naraku se enfrenta a Moryomaru quien consigue atacarlo con el poder de Yumeiji y al atravesar su campo de protección lo devora y siente como el poder se fusiona consigo y el bebé que contenía el corazón de Naraku. Comprende que necesita refugio hasta que esté completa la transformación y se esconde en una cueva creando su propia defensa y evitando ser descubierto por sus enemigos. El nuevo ser tiene el cuerpo humanoide, los cabellos gris claro como los de Moryomaru pero largos hasta la cadera, ojos morados y colmillos. Este ser mantiene los poderes de Naraku puesto que absorbió cada demonio que formaba su cuerpo, mantiene el corazón de Naraku puesto que también se fusionó con él, consecuentemente sigue siendo un hanyou. Pero el objetivo que persigue es algo distinto, aún quiere ser un youkai completo (un daiyoukai de ser posible) pero quiere dominar el mundo y acabar con los humanos, desea convertirse en el ser más fuerte del planeta. Le da igual lo que suceda con Kikyo a pesar de tener un corazón humano. Además, quiere evitar a toda costa ser un peón más de la Shikon no tama, por lo que hará lo posible por no dejarse engañar. Su nombre: Semeku.

Byakuya sigue bajo control, ahora de Semeku, al que considera un Naraku renacido (mayormente porque cuerpo y corazón se fusionaron), después de todo, él era la única extensión que no le había traicionado. Pero Kanna al notar un cambio en su amo, sabiendo en dónde tenía el hanyou preso su corazón, corrió a buscarlo. Milagrosamente lo encontró sano y salvo lejos del nuevo ser, lo tomó y se fue. Ahora era libre. Lástima que Kagura no tuvo esa suerte. Aún así Kanna tenía secretos qué contar sobre su ahora ex-amo, e iría en busca de la persona adecuada para contárselo.

Semeku terminó su transformación un día después y fue en busca de el único ser que podría detener sus objetivos: Kikyo.

Actualmente una semana había pasado desde que Kikyo e Inuyasha tuvieran su encuentro en la cabaña después de conseguir a Ryuurin no Tessaiga; ya habían llegado a la aldea de Kaede.

Durante esa semana habían luchado contra Moryomaru para tratar de evitar que absorbiera al árbol Yomeiji consiguiendo únicamente que Miroku atrajera el veneno del miasma aunque para ese momento a pesar de la máscara, Sango ya había respirado mucho. Huyeron de ahí hasta encontrar un lugar seguro en donde Kikyo purificó sus heridas lo mejor que pudo y le explicó que si sigue consumiendo esa cantidad de miasma terminará muriendo por envenenamiento. Sango quedó inconsciente por la cantidad de veneno y aunque Kikyo intentó purificarla, sus poderes se habían debilitado lentamente con el monje, así que optó por darle hierbas medicinales para terminar la curación; Shippo, y Kirara se quedaron con el monje y la exterminadora mientras Kikyo e Inuyasha iban por suministros.

El hanyou y la sacerdotisa regresaban del río con agua y comida cuando Semeku utilizó el poder de telarañas para intentar atrapar a Kikyo. Ella esquivó las que pudo pero quedó pegada en una a su espalda, Inuyasha siguió las indicaciones que ella le daba y pudieron contraatacar con el ataque Garras de acero. Semeku apareció de entre las telarañas:

\- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Kikyo intentando alcanzar su arco pero con su mano izquierda atada a una telaraña, observando atentamente el hombro derecho donde Semeku tenía la perla de Shikon

\- Soy Semeku - dijo con voz altanera el enemigo

\- ¿Eres un engendro de Naraku? - Inuyasha escupió sus palabras con desprecio

\- ¡Qué iluso eres Inuyasha! - su voz seguía altanera - Soy la fusión de Moryomaru, Naraku y su corazón humano, soy un ser aún más poderoso de lo que Naraku jamás fue -

\- ¡Maldito, te mataré! - desenvainó su espada - ¡KAZE NO KIZU! - lanzó su ataque con toda su fuerza pero Semeku no se inmutó, su campo de fuerza era potente

\- Jajaja ¿piensas que con eso puedes derrotarme? - Semeku comenzó a tirar de sus telarañas y consiguió tomar la pierna izquierda de Kikyo también

\- ¡Suéltame asqueroso ser! - la sacerdotisa pudo sostener el arco con una flecha, en ese instante el chico con orejas de perro logró soltar las telarañas con un ataque rápido. - Inuyasha, lanza un ataque a su hombro derecho - le dijo en un susurro

Él atacó con su Akai Tessaiga para romper el campo de protección, ella lanzó su flecha y junto con un ataque Kongosoha de Inuyasha atacaron directo a la perla de Shikon casi completa. La flecha tocó apenas el borde de la esfera y lanzó un brillo de purificación. Semeku escapó con una herida y una luz en la perla.

Después de ese enfrentamiento decidieron regresar a la aldea hasta que Miroku y Sango se curaran completamente. Shippo sugirió que se armaran con medicinas anti-veneno, por lo que le ayudaba a la sacerdotisa a recolectar ingredientes cada vez que veían de camino.

Un día antes de llegar a la aldea, el zorrito estaba buscando raíces cuando vio a Kanna sola caminando, al principio su colita se erizó en temor pero se armó de valor a como pudo y le habló. Descubrió que ella ya era libre y le dijo que fuera con él hasta donde estaban los demás. Alrededor del fuego hablaron con ella, le preguntaron sobre cómo se había librado de Naraku / Semeku y ella les explicó pasivamente cómo encontró su corazón. Kikyo tuvo una corazonada y le contó sobre la flecha que había tocado la perla durante su breve pelea con el nuevo ser. Kanna sólo asintió y dijo "La luz lo destruirá, no importa si es Naraku o este nuevo ser". La sacerdotisa asintió dándole a entender que había comprendido perfectamente lo que quería decir la youkai.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? - el zorrito habló mientras mordía un hongo rostizado

\- ¿A dónde iría? - dijo la pequeña - Quiero evitar pelear más, ya fue suficiente -

\- Puedes quedarte en el pueblo con mi hermana, le serás de gran ayuda - agregó Kikyo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, comprendía perfectamente lo que esa pequeña youkai quería decir, después de todo ella también estaba cansada de pelear. La niña youkai asintió y al día siguiente llegaron a la casa de Kaede.

\- Hace tiempo no los veo - sonrió la anciana - Kagome pasó por aquí hace unas horas -

\- ¿Kagome? - Shippo tenía brillo en sus ojos - ¿Dónde está? -

\- Hace unas horas vino junto con Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken y ese dragón de dos cabezas- la anciana le contestó

\- Ya veo, así que volvió a su época - el zorrito sonrió pensando que si se quedaban lo suficiente podría verla

\- ¿Y dónde está ese odioso de Sesshomaru? - Inuyasha olfateó el aire y sus orejitas se movieron al detectar algo

\- ¡Hola! - la voz de una niña resonó en los oídos de todos

\- ¡¿RIN?! - el grito grupal de sorpresa se escuchó en la aldea, la niña de cabello negro salía de la cabaña de la anciana, con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro

\- Sesshomaru dijo: "Rin, debes quedarte esta vez" - recordó Kaede - así que la dejó conmigo -

\- Kohaku también está aquí - añadió la niña al ver a Sango sobre Kirara, aún afectada con un poco del veneno, Miroku la sostenía

\- ¿Kohaku? - la voz de Sango era un susurro

\- ¿A dónde se fue ese detestable de Sesshomaru? - la voz del hanyou sonaba molesta

\- Con Kagome-neesan, el señor Jaken y A-Un al pozo - Rin puso su dedo índice en su mejilla izquierda recordando

En el pozo vemos a A-Un tomando una siesta y a Jaken cansado refunfuñando que su amo bonito lo dejó tirado. Horas antes había intentado sin éxito lanzarse por el pozo varias veces hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y decidió recostarse sobre el dragón de dos cabezas.

Kagome había abrazado fuertemente a Sesshomaru y ambos se habían ido por el pozo de huesos.

 _NA:_

 _¡Hola a todos! Bueno podemos ver cómo se va desviando un poco (tal vez mucho) de la historia original, pero esa es la idea :D por algo se cambia el destino._

 _Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, fue un capítulo interesante de escribir :D a partir de aquí se mezclan muchos capítulos pero todos del arco final Kanketsu-Hen._

 _Sé que la situación SesshKag no fue la mejor en este cap. u_u pero no quiero que sea algo empalagoso porque dudo mucho que así sería, pero tampoco algo demasiado frío (ya saben algo que haría que Kagome entre en crisis existencial... xD)_

 _Pueden dejarme sus dudas, comentarios, si ven que algo no tiene sentido también :) o si tienen alguna crítica constructiva_

 _Nos leemos pronto :D_


	7. Capítulo 6: La era actual

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 6: La era actual**

El daiyoukai tenía mucha más curiosidad de la que quería admitir, justo cuando esa mujer iba a lanzarse por el pozo la detuvo con un muy serio y frío "Miko-sama". La chica se volteó, a pesar de estar parada sobre el borde, sus ojos aún tenían que alzarse para mirar a los del demonio.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru-sama?- su voz mostraba curiosidad ante tal situación

\- Quiero ir – la voz de él resonó en los oídos de Jaken

\- ¡Amo bonito! – el verde saltó en su lugar moviendo su bastón – únicamente el detestable de Inuyasha ha viajado – Sesshomaru lo miró con frialdad y el pequeño demonio se detuvo y calló

\- Eso es verdad, nunca nadie más ha podido cruzar – agregó Kagome poniendo un dedo en su mentón intentando recordar – Aunque se me ocurre intentar de una forma distinta –

\- Adelante – el daiyoukai también se puso en el borde del pozo, ella asintió y se abrazó fuertemente a él. Ambos saltaron al pozo. Una luz rosa-lila se iluminó y el tipo verde quedó boquiabierto observando cómo su amo y la sacerdotisa desaparecían.

Una luz rosa-lila iluminó la bodega, el abuelo de Kagome se acercó a recibir a su nieta, su sorpresa sobrepasó los límites conocidos para él cuando observó a su nieta abrazando fuertemente a un muy alto hombre de cabello blanco-plata con ojos fríos y serios, y ni hablar de su ropa, una armadura y un kimono con bordados finos.

\- ¡Ka…Ka…Kagome! – apenas pudo mascullar el anciano - ¿Qu…QUIÉN…? – siguió, señalando al hombre

\- Hola abuelo ¿cómo estás? – sonrió la chica con vergüenza, soltando al daiyoukai

\- Señorita esa no es forma llegar con alguien nuevo – el viejo se sonrojó

\- Ejejejejeje… bueno… - la chica rió nerviosamente, bajando del pozo y caminando hacia su abuelo en la entrada

\- ¡Kagome estás de vuelta! – su madre se acercó y la abrazó, vio al hombre que se aproximaba - ¿y este joven tan guapo quién es? - la chica se sonrojó

\- Él es Sesshomaru-sama – dijo mirando al demonio a los ojos, tanto su abuelo como su madre parpadearon con claro temor en sus ojos

\- Sessho … - empezó el viejo

\- … maru – terminó la señora

\- ¡Esperen no es lo que piensan! – se apresuró a decir la joven al recordar el significado del nombre

\- Mucho gusto – el daiyoukai habló con voz tranquila, y de forma casi imperceptible bajó la cabeza en forma de saludo, avanzó hasta la puerta, todos le dieron paso y salió por primera vez al futuro

\- Sesshomaru-sama – comenzó la madre de Kagome al ver qué él caminaba hacia la salida con apenas una micra de curiosidad visible en sus ojos – ¿No prefiere cambiar un poco su ropa antes de salir?

Él la miró sin comprender y ella le aclaró que en esta época no era normal caminar por ahí con armadura y katanas. Él asintió y entró con ella, seguido de Kagome y el anciano. La señora les sirvió té y dulces, y fue buscar algo que le sirviera de ropa.

Después del té no habían encontrado ropa que le quedara, después de todo era demasiado alto, Kagome fue con su madre de compras pidiéndole al daiyoukai que se quedara en casa, el viejo tenía una cita en el doctor y el Sota no había llegado aún.

Sesshomaru se quedó solo en la casa, sentado frente a la mesita, con el té y los dulces sin tocar.

"Hmm" pensó "la humana sabe que no como de esta comida" se levantó y miró a su alrededor, habían tantas cosas que no sabía qué eran, se moría de curiosidad por tocar todo, pero no sabía qué sucedería y se imaginaba a Inuyasha tocando todo, irrumpiendo en la realidad de la familia con brusquedad "no seré como ese vulgar" se dijo a sí mismo

Salió de la casa, observó el árbol por unos minutos, sin pensar, sólo observando. Se sentó bajo uno de los árboles que bordeaban la casa, ahí se escuchaban pájaros y el viento suave, decidió que era un buen lugar para pensar los sucesos recientes.

"Mi madre dijo que Rin murió para que comprendiera qué significaba perder un ser querido" su pensamiento se centró en la niña "¿eso es lo que mi padre llama compasión? Sentí pena cuando Kagura murió, esa mujer tenía derecho a ser libre, después de todo me brindó información. Rin no merecía morir una segunda vez, si era compasión lo que quería, yo ya había demostrado que lo sentía cundo la salve de los lobos ¿o eso no cuenta?" se molestó levemente

\- Padre… - susurró en voz alta al recordar la última vez que estuvo con él, le había preguntado si tenía a quién proteger, ahora él tenía a alguien a quien proteger y su manada había crecido, quisiera o no aceptarlo quería proteger a Jaken y Rin, también protegería a Kagome… incluso al chiquillo ese llamado Kohaku debía protegerlo para que no cayera en manos de su enemigo.

Recordó los besos con Kagome, se sentía feliz cuando lo hacía, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza cuando pensaba en ella pero ya no era algo que le hacía sobresaltarse, se sorprendía cuando sabía que la vería y sentía las mariposas en su estómago, esa sensación no le gustaba, era incómoda. ¿Cómo expresar en palabras lo que sentía? Era feliz cuando estaba con ella, era feliz si ella le sonreía, la quería proteger a toda costa, quería quedarse con ella sin importar qué. En las noches la veía dormir tan pacíficamente que quería saber qué estaba soñando ¿soñaría con él? Se entusiasmaba cuando ella preparaba comida, tenía muchas ganas de probar sus platillos pero jamás probaría comida humana ¿o sí? No era como que le sirviera para obtener su sustento…

Quería besarla otra vez, quería abrazarla, cuando ella lo abrazó para atravesar el pozo lo tomó con tanta sorpresa que apenas le dio tiempo de poner su mano alrededor de su cintura antes de saltar.

\- Esa mujer me va a volver loco si sigue así – masculló para sí, sintiendo la brisa mover sus cabellos

Estaba ansioso ¿cuándo volvería? Ya quería tenerla cerca, aunque fuera sólo para percibir su aroma dulce, quería quedarse a solas con ella, la besaría de nuevo, la abrazaría con fuerza aunque sólo pudiera ser con un brazo. En estos momentos se preguntaba a sí mismo "¿Por qué dejé mi brazo en la tumba? Si lo tuviera podría abrazarla como se debe" se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento, de repente se imaginó a sí mismo abrazando a la chica, besándola suavemente e incrementando a un beso más ferviente, bajando por su cuello y sintiendo cómo los latidos de ella se aceleraban...

Se paralizó al caer en cuenta de lo que pensaba, una cosa era besar a la chica y otra era avanzar de esa forma ¿Se estaba volviendo como su padre? ¿perdería la cabeza por una humana? Lo peor era que se había preguntado eso meses atrás con Rin pero ella no era lo mismo que Kagome, Rin era aún una niña, la sacerdotisa es una mujer que técnicamente estaba en edad de encontrar pareja permanente. "Un momento" pensó sorprendido y sonrojado "¿de verdad me estoy planteando la posibilidad de que sea mi pareja?" Su corazón latía mucho más que antes.

Suspiró y se imaginó a sí mismo con Kagome de nuevo, ella vistiendo un kimono similar al suyo, sonriendo, viviendo los dos en el castillo que su padre le dejó a su madre ¿tal vez? Aunque no creía que su madre realmente permitiera tal cosa, entonces se le ocurrió ¿por qué no lanzó a Kagome con Kohaku y Rin? Podría haberlo hecho perfectamente...

\- Kagome... - suspiró para sí recordando su primer beso con ella, se veía realmente hermosa y no había podido contenerse... pero él es el gran daiyoukai Sesshomaru ¿y estaba sucumbiendo ante los encantos de una humana? Aún para él era bastante incomprensible, tal vez su padre pasó por lo mismo hasta que al final se dejó llevar y el hanyou nació... se preguntó qué habría sucedido si su padre estuviera vivo ¿cómo sería Inuyasha? ¿Cómo sería él? ¿Habría cambiado el algo? Definitivamente podría ayudarle con su dilema actual. - Padre... Tendrías que haberme dicho porqué... -

Se encontró a sí mismo pensando nuevamente en Kagome, recordando que se cambió a ropas muy similares a las que siempre usa, sólo que su falda era blanca con florecitas rosas y su blusa amarilla. Sonrío para sí "Flores y Sol". Una sensación cálida cubrió su pecho. Ya quería que volviera... definitivamente la extrañaba... "¿esto es lo que los humanos llaman amor?" pensó.

Kagome caminaba con su madre en el centro comercial, buscando una tienda donde conseguir ropa para alguien tan alto.

\- Kagome - empezó su madre con voz comprensiva

\- ¿Sí mamá? - dijo ella pensando que sería una conversación casual

\- ¿Quién es ese Sesshomaru? - la voz de su madre no cambió, pero ella se enrojeció visiblemente y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

\- Bueno... él es... el hermano mayor de Inuyasha - contestó nerviosa pensando si esta conversación iría a algo más personal y cómo explicar las cosas si ni ella misma podía explicárselas

\- Ah, ya veo... - su madre calló unos instantes y ella pensó que se había salvado - Hija... pero él no tiene orejas de perro - Kagome sintió aún más nervios

\- Bueeeenooo... eso es porque su madre es diferente que la de Inuyasha . la chica siguió sonrojada pero con un poco más de calma - Inuyasha es mitad humano mitad demonio ¿recuerdas que te lo había explicado hace mucho mamá? ... -

\- Es verdad... - la interrumpió su madre asintiendo

\- ... Sesshomaru es un demonio completo - terminó diciendo la chica; la madre se detuvo en seco y miró a su hija a los ojos

\- ¿Por qué tiene solo un brazo? - su madre dejó salir la curiosidad que la consumía

\- Ehh... bueno hace mucho tiempo estaba luchando con Inuyasha quién le cortó el brazo - Kagome sabía que eso sonaría sumamente extraño pero su madre asintió ¿porqué una explicación así no le había asustado?

\- ¿Y eso suave que lleva al hombro qué es? - la curiosidad de su madre nuevamente atacó

\- Le dicen mokomoko jejeje - rió con nerviosismo - es pate de su cuerpo -

\- ¿De su cuerpo? - la señora la miró con más curiosidad - ¿Qué parte? - Kagome rió alegremente ante las ocurrencias de su mamá

\- Su forma no humana es un perro gigante blanco, es parte de su pelaje - se sonrojó un poco

\- Así que puede llevarte - su mamá sonrió ligeramente y vio cómo su hija se sonrojaba más

\- ¿Es violento? - después de unos segundos le hizo una nueva pregunta, su voz reflejaba mucha seriedad y preocupación

\- No conmigo - Kagome le sonrió con sinceridad - es muy frío y serio, pero con él viaja un pequeño demonio parecido a un kappa y una niña humana... -

\- ¡Una niña humana! - su madre tuvo unos segundos para malpensar la situación

\- ¡Mamá! ... no es nada de eso... ella lo ayudó cuando él estaba herido y a cambio, él le salvó la vida, como agradecimiento la niña lo sigue y él la protege - la voz de la sacerdotisa indicaba que se evitara toda clase de malos pensamientos y estuviera tranquila "mamá debe estar preocupada por mi" pensó

\- Entiendo - su madre habló de nuevo con voz comprensiva, después de todo, la imagen de un demonio con ese nombre salvando una niña le hacía ver que aunque sus padres le pusieron ese nombre no significaba necesariamente que fuera así todo el tiempo

\- Mamá... - Kagome habló segundos después con voz para pedir permiso

\- Dime hija - la tomó del brazo y siguieron caminando hasta un lugar solitario del centro comercial

\- Él es realmente fuerte y se preocupa por los que viajamos con él - la voz de la joven se mantenía cauta, quería que su madre comprendiera lo que quería decirle sin tener que decirlo abiertamente, después de todo, ni ella misma lo había aceptado - Sesshomaru me protegerá - agregó con voz firme

\- Sé que superaste a Inuyasha - esta vez la voz de su madre indicaba alivio - ¿Pero por qué no viajas con él?

\- Inuyasha está haciendo su nueva vida con Kikyo, no quiero interrumpirlos... además... - Kagome se sonrojó fuertemente, parecía que tenía fiebre, no sabía cómo decir lo demás...

\- Te enamoraste de Sesshomaru ¿no es así? - su madre sabía mucho más que ella sobre sus sentimientos ¿eso era posible?

\- Creo que sí - la joven sonrojada miró al piso

\- Bueno, si no estás segura, puedes analizar tu corazón: ¿te emocionas cuando estás cerca suyo? ¿te sonrojas? ¿tu corazón late más rápido? ¿sientes mariposas en el estómago? - la sonrisa de comprensión de su mamá hizo que Kagome se tranquilizara y pudiera analizar la situación

\- Sí... - aún así no levantó la vista del suelo "¿De verdad puedo llama a esto estar enamorada? No me sentía así con Inuyasha, quiero aceptarlo pero él no ha dicho nada, es decir, un beso debería ser más que suficiente para saberlo ¿no es así? Y ya han sido varios besos... si yo estoy enamorada ¿él también lo está? ¡Es Sesshomaru! ¿alguien como él puede realmente enamorarse o sólo está experimentando sensaciones conmigo?"

\- Hija... Todas esas preguntas contestan situaciones que sientes cuando te atrae mucho alguien o si es un enamoramiento pasajero - su madre le levantó la cabeza sosteniéndola por la mejilla - pero para saber si de verdad amas a alguien, si consideras esa persona un ser querido, debes preguntarte ¿quiero estar a su lado? ¿quiero protegerlo? - la adolescente parpadeó, tenía lágrimas de realización en sus ojos

\- Sí mamá, quiero quedarme con él, quiero ser fuerte para poder protegerlo - las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas lentamente, su mamá la abrazó

\- Ármate de valor y dile - su madre habló con voz calmada y tranquilizadora

\- Mamá... - la joven la miró con temor en sus ojos, no podía creer que le dijera eso

\- Hija, la única forma de saber si alguien te corresponde es ir y exponerte con valentía, eso también significa aceptar cualquier respuesta por más hermosa o terrible que sea - le acarició la cabeza a su hija

\- Sí - la chica se limpió la cara y siguieron su camino consiguiendo ropa

El daiyoukai llevaba dos horas sentado bajo el árbol inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando el aroma de Kagome apareció en la lejanía. Se levantó, caminó a la entrada de la casa, con cada paso las mariposas en su estómago crecían. La olía aproximarse, ya quería verla.

La chica sentía mariposas también, estaba extremadamente nerviosa, ahora que sabía lo que sentía gracias a su madre, no sabía si podía volver a ver al demonio a los ojos ¿se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos con sólo verlo? De pronto el temor la invadió ¿la rechazaría? Sacudió su cabeza, después de todo la había besado, algo debía sentir.

\- Miko-sama - la voz grave pero suave llegó a los oídos de Kagome y ella simplemente se estremeció

\- Sesshomaru-sama - la cara de la sacerdotisa se puso roja nuevamente

En la habitación de Kagome, ella y su madre le explicaban al demonio cómo ponerse la ropa, él las miraba con atención y una pizca de curiosidad, no tenía ni idea de qué rayos era un zipper pero le resultaba curioso lo sencillo que resultaba abrir y cerrar algo. Aún así mantenía tanto como podía el impulso curioso, después de todo no quería verse como él se imaginaba al hanyou.

\- Miko-sama - dijo con voz sería tratando de ocultar un ligero atisbo de emoción

\- ¿Sí? - ella estaba ligeramente distraída hablando con su madre sobre dónde podía llevarlo

\- Es incómodo remover la armadura con sólo una mano - volteó inmediatamente la cara para ver la pared más lejana a Kagome, conforme decía la frase su mente imaginaba cosas que no debía con la peli-azul. La chica y su madre se sonrojaron levemente al comprender lo que quería decir.

La armadura era bastante más pesada de lo que imaginaron por lo que tuvieron que ayudarle entre las dos a remover una sección mientras él removía otra. Kagome jamás lo había visto sin armadura pero velo únicamente con kimono no estaba nada mal, le daba un aire de clase. Era como ver un príncipe feudal... sólo que demonio...

\- Puedo hacer el resto yo - la voz del daiyoukai apenas mostraba agradecimiento. La joven tuvo que explicarle a su madre que él siempre era así, aparentemente nunca quería admitir nada ni mostrar dependencia de nadie. Su madre rió y le dijo que muchos hombres aún hoy en día son así pero por dentro son buenas personas.

Minutos después salió Sesshomaru con un pantalón beige, una camisa negra, sus zapatos de siempre y mokomoko como de costumbre sobre su hombro derecho. Kagome no podía creer lo bien que se veía, sintió un impulso, quería besarlo, peo su madre estaba ahí así que se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Incluso la madre de Kagome se sonrojó al verlo, su hija parecía tener un excelente gusto, rió para sí misma muy bajo. Le ofrecieron maquillaje para sus marcas pero él se rehusó, Kagome le dijo a su madre que cualquier cosa diría que es un cosplayer.

\- Llévame a conocer el futuro - la voz seria de nuevo, la chica asintió

\- Que les vaya bien - la señora les dio el visto bueno y ambos se fueron.

En una cafetería Kagome le explicaba al gran señor demonio Sesshomaru qué era cada postre.

\- Este tiene fresas y crema - dijo señalando un shortcake - este es de chocolate - señaló otro - esos dos son uno de zanahoria y otro de té verde - la chica se veía muy entusiasmada y él estaba algo molesto porque quería estar en algún lugar a solas con ella, pero en ese lugar había demasiada gente - ¿Quieres probar alguno? - Kagome lo miraba con una sonrisa

\- No consumo comida humana - su voz fría hizo que algunas chicas al rededor lo miraran con ojos de emoción y extrañeza ante sus palabas

\- Shhh - ella se tapó los labios con un dedo - no hables de esas cosas tan alto - él la miró con una cara que básicamente se resumen en "¿de verdad me acabas de callar humarna?", ella se puso nerviosa, no quería hacerlo enojar

Compraron para llevar a su casa. Habían visto un sin fin de ventanas de tiendas, habían pasado por muchas máquinas expendedoras que tuvieron que ser explicadas por la sacerdotisa. Cómo funcionaban y qué contenía cada una. Ella también le explicó sobre los autos, las calles, los semáforos, los celulares que tenían las personas... Después de comprar provisiones para el viaje pasaron por un gran letrero escrito en katakana.

\- Miko-sama - él se detuvo frente al letrero, confundido porque no comprendía a qué se refería el letrero

\- ¿Sí? - ella volteó a ver lo que él veía; toda la sangre se le fue a la cara, jamás se había puesto tan roja como en ese momento

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "Hotel del Amor"? - él ciertamente no entendía por qué habría un hotel que tuviera esa característica principal, es decir ¿por qué los humanos le daban esa connotación a un lugar donde uno pasaba la noche? Kagome la había mencionado horas antes que en esta época los hoteles traían muchas comodidades, pero ¿cómo un hotel te daba la comodidad de amor? ¿de qué estaban hablando? Miró a la chica roja como un tomate

\- Eh... emmmm - Kagome no sabía cómo explicarlo sin desmayarse, tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que diría, le tomó cinco minutos en los que él no dejaba de observarla atentamente esperando una respuesta, después de todo él se había dignado a preguntar, se había tragado su orgullo por preguntar muchas cosas durante ese día, ella tenía la obligación de contestar.

Personas a su alrededor los miraban con caras curiosas en algunos y sonrisas perversas en otros, una pareja que se queda viendo un letrero de ese tipo, normalmente sólo implicaba una cosa. Algunas personas se quedaron cerca a propósito queriendo escuchar qué le decía ella.

Diez minutos después de la pregunta, Kagome tuvo la valentía y las palabras. Le hizo señales para que se agachara un poco, él lo hizo. No entendía por qué la humana se estaba comportando así, hasta que ella le dijo casi en su oído:

\- Es donde las parejas entran... para demostrarse su amor... físicamente - en la última palabra la voz apenas le salió

\- ¿De qué hablas? - él no sabía de amor, menos de demostrarse amor; ella enrojeció más si es posible, lo pensó un momento

\- Donde las parejas... van... a... hacer... - se quedó sin aire, no quería decirlo, pero se armó de valentía - donde tienen... s... se...- sintió que iba a hiperventilar, el daiyoukai se estaba desesperando y algo le cruzó la mente

\- ¿Es donde practican tener hijos? - él la miró de reojo, vio que ella suspiraba en alivio

\- Sí - claramente aliviada de no tener que decir lo otro ¿por qué no pensó en eso? Sesshomaru la observó atentamente, no sabía que se pondría así pero le pareció sumamente divertido verla en esa situación tan vergonzosa para ella

\- ¿Has practicado alguna vez? - sabía que no, no se pondría así si fuera afirmativa su respuesta

\- ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR!? - la vergüenza invadió su cuerpo y su cara - ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! - él sonrió levemente, se había puesto como lo había imaginado

Siguieron avanzando hasta un parque donde vieron el atardecer. Kagome le enseñó a mecerse por diversión. Él pensó que era sumamente similar la sensación de subir y bajar con la de las mariposas en su estómago.

Estaban solos, el cielo tenía un hermoso tono naranja rojizo. Él se levantó y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó sin saber qué decir o qué sucedería. La llevó entre los árboles del parque donde encontró un pequeño claro.

\- Kagome - era la segunda vez que decía su nombre

\- Sesshomaru - sus corazones latieron fuertemente, tanto que él podía sentir el de ella también. La brisa movió los cabellos de ambos. El aroma de la peli-azul llegó a la nariz del daiyoukai que aspiró cerrando los ojos.

Él estaba a punto de decir algo pero no salían las palabras así que ella tomó valor, su madre se lo dijo esa mañana, debía ser valiente. Era mejor decirle ahora, así si la rechazaba por algún motivo, podía enviarlo de nuevo a su época y ella quedarse ahí con su madre.

\- Te quiero - las palabras salieron solas de la garganta de Kagome al cerrar los ojos pero los abrió dos segundos después para ver la expresión que él ponía.

El viento movió más el cabello de los dos y Sesshomaru aspiró su aroma a sol y flores mientras en sus oídos resonaba su voz ¿acababa de declararse? El daiyoukai sintió que una alegría inmensa lo embargaba, apenas habían pasado unos días pero ella ya lo quería. Un momento ¿por qué estaba tan feliz? ¿qué es esa calidez de nuevo en su pecho? Su corazón saldría de su pecho, se sonrojó como un gran demonio jamás debería sonrojase. Sonrió como él JAMÁS debería sonreír. Su sonrisa era amplia, cálida, llena de felicidad.

La sacerdotisa no ocultó la sorpresa al verlo sonreír de esa manera. Ella también sonrió, estaba feliz de que él estaba feliz. Un segundo ¿él estaba feliz y sonriendo? La joven sentía un peso de encima quitarse, ahora todo dependía de él. Sus nervios aumentaron al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta excepto esa sonrisa increíblemente hermosa ¿Eso significaba que él también la quería? Habían pasado muy pocos días juntos ¿Se estaba precipitando?

Sin aviso él la tomó de la cintura, se inclinó y la besó intensamente durante varios segundos. Se separó de ella. La abrazó y sintió los brazos de la chica rodear su cuerpo.

\- Te adelantaste - Sesshomaru suspiró contra el oído de Kagome, la peli negro-azulado se asustó de repente ¿adelantarse? ¿era muy pronto? ¿eso qué significaba?

\- ¿De... qué... hablas? - la voz de la sacerdotisa sonaba aterrada

\- Iba yo primero - su voz sonó en calma y cariñosa

\- ¿Eh? - ella sonrojada no sabía si creer lo que escuchaba

\- Te quiero - el daiyoukai besó su mejilla - Sé mía - susurró nuevamente

\- Sí... - ella apenas tenía voz, estaba en las nubes. Volvieron a besarse intensamente, era un beso lleno de calidez y felicidad.

Camino a casa de Kagome ambos iban felices, uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse. Sonrojados recordando lo que momentos antes había sucedido. Ella con una cara claramente alegre y él con su expresión habitual pero increíblemente feliz por dentro.

En casa Sesshomaru conoció a Sota y habló con el abuelo de cosas serias. Al parecer el viejo tenía muchas dudas sobre la vida de un demonio. Se entusiasmó mucho más cuando supo que había vivido tanto tiempo. Sota le preguntó sobre hechos históricos que él pudo haber vivido.

\- No me meto en la vida de humanos - dijo Sesshomaru con la expresión seria al peguntarle sobre una guerra civil en particular. También le preguntaron sobre sus aventuras con Kagome.

Kagome aprovechó para terminar de estudiar, tener al daiyoukai en casa era agradable, podía estudiar sin ser molestada. Sota le explicó al demonio cómo tomar un baño y aunque le ofrecieron comida él rechazó todo. Nadie se atrevía a peguntar qué comería si no era comida humana.

La sacerdotisa se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba realmente cómoda en su cama. A pesar de ser la primera vez que él estaba ahí le habían permitido dormir con ella en la habitación; se rehusó a dormir en futon. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama.

\- Sesshomaru - ella susurró en la oscuridad

\- Dime Kagome - era la tercera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, la chica recordó lo de la tarde y se emocionó mucho sin poder evitar sonreir

\- Buenas noches, descansa - su voz era dulce y suave. Sesshomaru volteó a verla, le dio un beso largo y suave.

\- Buenas noches - él le dedicó una sonrisa, dejó un poco de mokomoko sobre la cama, ella se abrazó al pelaje

A la mañana siguiente la sacerdotisa y el daiyoukai salieron con sus ropas habituales. Se despidieron de la familia de la joven. La madre de Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru, él se inclinó y ella le dijo en un susurro: - la dejo en tus manos - . Se abrazaron como el día anterior, sosteniendo las provisiones en la mochila de la chica y atravesaron el pozo.

Jaken los esperaba ansioso del otro lado.

\- ¡Amo bonito! - los ojitos del verde se llenaron de estrellitas al verlo salir, corrió a saludarlo con inclinaciones profundas

\- Jaken - la actitud de Sesshomaru era la de siempre - vamos por Kohaku y Rin - el demonio sumiso asintió fervientemente y A-Un se levantó comprendiendo lo que su amo quería hacer.

 _NA:_

 _¡HOLA! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi. :3_

 _Personalmente es difícil escribir a Sesshomaru sintiendo cosas, pero considero que si no se modifica un poquito su forma de ser, esta situación jamás se daría. Aunque evitaré que su personalidad de siempre cambie._

 _Si alguien se está preguntando que dónde están todas las partes graciosas de las explicaciones, esperen al capítulo siguiente :D Jaken tiene muchas dudas :D_

 _La parte de Inu no Taisho debo confesar que está basada en la película 3. Pero es que amo esa parte de la peli jajajaja por más que no sea oficial... ¿o si?_

 _Pueden dejarme sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias... etc. :)_

 _Nos vemos pronto_


	8. Capítulo 7: Preparación

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 7: Preparación**

Kagome y compañía llegaron a la casa de Kaede donde Inuyasha y los demás estaba preparándose para salir, Sango estaba mucho mejor aunque aún tenía algunas heridas.

\- ¡Kagome! - el zorrito corrió a su encuentro

\- Hola Shippo ¿cómo estás? - la joven movió la mano saludando y le sonrió alegremente, iba caminando detrás de Sesshomaru

\- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! - Rin corrió detrás de Shippo directo a su amo

Minutos después ambos grupos se encontraban frente a la casa de la anciana, Kikyo explicó lo de Semeku.

\- Así que ese maldito de Naraku ahora es un nuevo ser - susurró Sesshomaru más para sí mismo que para los demás

\- Debemos detenerlo cuanto antes - agregó Miroku al aire como si quisiera contestarle

\- Antes de ir por Semeku - Kikyo habló nuevamente, todos la voltearon a ver con curiosidad - tenemos que ver si podemos salvar la vida de Kohaku -

Sango descansaba dentro de la cabaña de la anciana, al escuchar esa noticia decidió hacer todo su esfuerzo y al menos salir al encuentro del grupo - ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kikyo? - dijo con voz débil.

La sacerdotisa no dijo nada, con mirada seria observó a Kagome quien a su vez asintió, ambas miraron a Kohaku que sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía asintió también, comprendiendo que esta era su oportunidad de sobrevivir a Naraku / Semeku.

\- Hermana - el chico se acercó a la exterminadora y la abrazó - si esta es la última vez que nos vemos, quiero que me perdones por todo lo que hice... -

\- Hace mucho tiempo estás perdonado - la chica lo abrazó interrumpiendo sus palabras

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron unos minutos, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se miraron por dos segundos y apartaron su vista nuevamente, Kikyo y Kaede se miraron con ternura, los demás miraron a los exterminadores deseando en su corazón que el chico volviera sano y salvo con su hermana.

\- Kaede - dijo Kikyo - préstale a Kagome ropa de miko - la anciana asintió, entró en la casa y salió con ropa doblada para la chica quien la tomó con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Gracias anciana Kaede -

\- Regresaremos en el amanecer del cuarto día, iniciando hoy con el primero- anunció la sacerdotisa de barro, Inuyasha asintió seriamente, no quería separase tanto tiempo de ella ahora que estaban juntos por fin

\- Volveré pronto - Kagome le sonrió a Sesshomaru y este simplemente dio un lento parpadeo en aceptación, Rin vio la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa y le sonrió de regreso

\- Te estaremos esperando Kagome-neesan - dijo la niña con voz alegre

\- Kohaku, Kagome, vengan conmigo - Kikyo habló con voz seria y ambos la siguieron, el resto del grupo vio cómo se alejaban hasta perderse en el bosque

\- Sesshomaru-sama - la suave voz de Rin hizo que el daiyoukai saliera de un pequeño trance en el que había caído al ver a ¿su? chica alejarse

\- ¿Hmm? - le contestó con un sonido gutural sin mirarla

\- ¿Qué haremos mientras esperamos a Kagome-neesan? - los ojos curiosos de la niña lo miraban con expectativa

\- Ayuda a la anciana en lo que necesite - ni siquiera la miró, seguía observando por donde desapareció Kagome

\- Rin ¿puedes venir conmigo y Shippo a buscar más hierbas medicinales y algunas cosas del bosque para comer? - la anciana había entrado de nuevo en su casa y había salido con dos canastas para recolectar

\- ¡Sí! - la niña y el zorrito se sonrieron y se fueron detrás de la señora que se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, se volteó y gritó - ¡Inuyasha! Consigue algo de pescado para todos mientras Miroku cuida de Sango.. ¡Sesshomaru! Por favor acompáñele, es algo torpe - la anciana sonrió para sí y siguió alejándose con los dos niños riéndose detrás

Una vena saltó sobre la sien de Inuyasha; Jaken miraba absorto cómo esa vieja le hablaba de tal forma tan común a su amo sin que él la destazara de un golpe, el daiyoukai no hizo ningún movimiento ni sonido. El sacerdote le ayudó a la exterminadora a entrar en la cabaña, ambos reían por lo bajo. Directa o indirectamente todos entendieron que la anciana quería que ambos hermanos pasaran un tiempo juntos, era indispensable que al menos limaran algunas asperezas antes de enfrentarse a Semeku.

Sesshomaru, su medio hermano y su sirviente se fueron a pescar llevando consigo otra canasta que había en casa de Kaede. Los dos hermanos iban en silencio mientras Jaken iban soltando murmullos de frustración:

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa vieja insinuar que mi amo bonito tiene que cuidar de este mitad bestia como si nada? - el tipo kappa caminaba moviendo su bastón molesto

Llegaron al río, en vez de instalarse donde Kagome y Sesshomaru se habían encontrado por primera vez, se instalaron aguas abajo en donde el río se hacía más ancho y un poco menos caudaloso, un hábitat ideal para peces de río. Los tres se acomodaron en partes distintas e intentaron sacar peces usando únicamente sus garras y sus reflejos.

\- Amo bonito - inició Jaken, estando aburrido de no atrapar nada

\- ¿Qué quieres Jaken? - el movimiento rápido de su mano derecha consiguió sacar un pez de tamaño mediano, con un movimiento igual de rápido lo lanzo al cesto depositado en la orilla

\- ¿Puede decirme cómo es el mundo de esa miko? - el pequeño youkai movió su brazo rápido pero apenas rozó la cola de un pez particularmente escurridizo

\- ¿A qué te refieres Jaken? - escupió Inuyasha mientras lanzaba un pez al cesto - ¡JA! Nadie más ha podido atravesar el pozo, sólo yo -

\- Pues para tu información - empezó el verde atrapando por fin la cola del pez - mi amo bonito se fue con Kagome a través del pozo - con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que tenía al pez escurridizo en sus manos miró al hanyou que los miraba incrédulo

\- Ese mundo es muy distinto - dijo por fin el daiyoukai lanzando otro pez al cesto

Inuyasha exigió una explicación de cómo un detestable ser como su hermano había atravesado el pozo de los huesos, Sesshomaru lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras seguía consiguiendo peces. Después de al menos diez minutos insistiendo saber cómo sucedió, el youkai verde le dijo: - mi amo bonito se abrazó con la miko y ambos saltaron - el hanyou dejó que el pez recién capturado se escapara mientras miraba en shock a su medio hermano

\- La... ¿abrazaste? - la sorpresa en la cara del de orejas de perro era inigualable, él sabía que Sesshomaru detestaba a los humanos, eran lo peor de lo peor, aún así comprendía la utilidad que él podía ver en Kagome siendo ella una de las dos únicas personas capaces de ver los fragmentos, pero que llegara al extremo de abrazarla, eso era otra cuestión completamente disntita

El daiyoukai siguió pescando como si no fuera con él la cosa hasta que Jaken repitió su pregunta: - ¿Cómo es el mundo en el que vive esa mujer? -

\- Hay grandes serpientes de metal que rugen agudamente y llevan humanos en su vientre- comenzó el peli-plateado mientras tanto Jaken imaginó primero una gran serpiente, luego la recubrió de color gris metálico, después imaginó cómo los humanos entraban voluntariamente en su gran boca, el youkai verde abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

\- Hay cientos de cajas metálicas con ruedas que se mueven por caminos negros marcados con blanco - al kappa esto no le pareció tan raro, se imaginó simplemente una caja metálica con ruedas de madera

\- Tienen una caja mágica... - Inuyasha movió las orejitas al escuchar esa frase

\- ¡La caja donde se ve gente hablando! -el hanyou terminó la frase

\- Así es - su medio hermano asintió

\- ¡Esperen un momento! - Jaken imaginó una caja de donde se escuchaba gente hablar, no comprendía muy bien cómo era eso mágico excepto claro, que tenía voces internas - ¿A qué se refieren? -

\- Es una caja con un recuadro en donde se ven personas - Inuyasha movió sus manos para dibujar en el aire un cuadrado al rededor de su cara

\- No entendí exactamente cómo funcionaba eso - Sesshomaru jamás había expresado abiertamente que no sabía algo, pero la curiosidad por saber si Inuyasha sabía más que él era demasiada... detestaba mostrar debilidad e ignorancia

\- Bueno yo tampoco entendí - Inuyasha se acercó más a Jaken y Sesshomaru - Me parece que encogen a las personas y las meten en la caja - dijo moviendo las orejas suavemente

\- ¡LAS ENCOGEN! - Jaken no podía ni imaginar cómo era eso posible

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te sorprendió más Sesshomaru? - el hanyou lo miró con curiosidad - para mi fue ver tantas cosas metálicas -

\- Descubrir que los humanos ahí tienen algo llamado "Hotel del Amor" - dijo tan fríamente como pudo aunque al recordar la expresión de vergüenza de Kagome sus sentidos estuvieron a punto de fallarle y reír, recobró la compostura segundos después

\- ¿Hotel del Amor? - Jaken no comprendía esas palabras en absoluto, después de todo, el amor era algo muy humano ¿o no? Definitivamente era algo que no podía tocarse... ¿y qué demonios es un hotel?

\- ¿Hotel del Amor? - Inuyasha nunca había visto uno, tampoco había escuchado la frase de Kagome o algún miembro de su familia - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde lo viste? -

\- Es un lugar donde los humanos van a tener sexo - lo dijo tan simple ¿porqué Kagome se había estresado tanto cuando él había preguntado? Tal vez realmente era una especie de tema tabú con los humanos - Fui con K... la miko - su voz sonaba fría, estuvo a punto de demostrarle a su medio hermano su debilidad más grande por un segundo, no podía permitirse ese lujo jamás; hasta que vio las caras rojas y las expresiones de sorpresa/rabia/celos de Inuyasha y de sorpresa/casi paro cardiaco de Jaken comprendió realmente lo que había dicho y cómo se había interpretado.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo un sonrojo apareció en su cara, su corazón dio un vuelco y su mente lo traicionó por tres segundos, tres fatídicos segundos en los que una imagen sencilla pero eficaz pasó de su imaginación a quedar grabada en su recuerdo: Kagome desnuda bajo su propio cuerpo desnudo, ella con una expresión de placer en su rostro. Ni el cuerpo desnudo de la chica ni la expresión de placer habían sido vistas jamás por Sesshomaru, pero su imaginación fue muy buena en esos tres segundos. Después de ese momento el daiyoukai jamás sería el mismo.

-¡MALDITO SESSHOMARU! - Inuyasha sacó su espada y la armó lista para la batalla

\- ¡NO ES LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO! - gritó el daiyoukai para que su cuerpo se sacudiera el sonrojo y sacó su espada también, debía estar listo para defenderse en caso de que su estúpido medio hermano atacara

\- ¿¡ENTONCES A QUÉ TE REFIERES QUE FUISTE CON KAGOME A UN HOTEL DONDE LOS HUMANOS TIENEN SEXO!? - Inuyasha estaba furioso ¿porqué? Él había decidido estar con Kikyo ¿no es así?

\- ¡AMO BONITO! - Jaken lloraba ante la idea de una Kagome lujuriosa obligando a su amo a hacer cosas indecentes

\- ¿¡A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA!? - dijo Sesshomaru bastante molesto ante la forma en que su medio hermano había reaccionado

\- ¡MUCHO! - Inuyasha saltó para atacar

\- ¿¡LA DEJASTE NO ES ASÍ!?- Sesshomaru puso su espada enfrente para defenderse del golpe, ambas armas chocaron con fuerza

\- ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?! ¡KAGOME ES MÍA! - el hanyou inició un ataque constante, su medio hermano sólo se defendía hasta que saltó a una roca lejana

\- Inuyasha - la voz y la expresión del daiyoukai eran frías y llenas de un enojo profundo; su medio hermano se detuvo y comprendió lo que había dicho, una tormenta inició en su interior, no comprendía por qué había dicho eso

\- Sesshomaru - el hanyou guardó la espada y su medio hermano hizo lo mismo

\- Entonces comprendiste lo que dijiste - la voz y la expresión seguían iguales - hay algo que te haré entender en este momento -

\- ¿De qué se trata? - el hanyou miró seriamente al daiyoukai

\- Kagome es mía - enfriando aún más su semblante continuó - No vuelvas a acercarte -

Inuyasha no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y siguió pescando, después de todo, aún no habían suficientes peces. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, guardó su arma y se dispuso a terminar de pescar también.

-¡Qué alegría amo! - Jaken lloraba de felicidad al saber que su amo no había sido obligado a nada por esa humana loca y de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho el daiyoukai - ¿¡CÓMO QUE ES SUYA!? - un pez salió volando directo a la cabeza del youkai kappa

Los tres terminaron de pescar hasta que el sol del medio día llegó. Regresaron a la cabaña. La anciana, los niños, el monje, la exterminadora, un dragón de dos cabezas y cierta gatita de dos colas los esperaban. El grupo tomó decisiones de cómo actuar por el resto de los tres días. Parecía como si nada había sucedido entre los dos hermanos perro, ni Jaken se atrevió a sacar el tema de nuevo.

Básicamente acordaron que todos reunirían diferentes provisiones para partir cuando ambas sacerdotisas regresaran con Kohaku. Jaken había insistido en que él y su amo bonito no tenían nada que ver pero Sesshomaru aceptó colaborar sabiendo que entre más rápido acabaran con la escoria de Semeku, más rápido podría estar con su miko sin problemas ni interrupciones, y la única forma de hacer eso era participando con el grupo de su medio hermano en la caza y aniquilación del enemigo.

Al segundo día de que las sacerdotisas y el chico se había ido, Koga apareció en la aldea. Estaba herido y cansado, sabía que no podía evitar más la realidad, debía entregar los fragmentos para que por fin pudieran acabar con Naraku. Su asombro fue enorme cuando le contaron toda la historia de Semeku. El lobo decidió entregar los fragmentos a la anciana con la condición de que se le permitiera participar en la batalla final. Tanto el monje como el hanyou aceptaron.

Al tercer día tanto Sango como Koga se habían recuperado de sus heridas, todas las posibles provisiones estaban reunidas, la anciana había hecho con la ayuda de Rin y Sango muchos tipos de medicina anti veneno además de otros medicamentos idóneos para curar rápidamente heridas de distintos orígenes. Lo único que faltaba eran las tres personas que aún no habían regresado.

Inuyasha había pasado los tres días pensando a qué se refería el diayoukai con que Kagome era suya. Él se había decidido por Kikyo, sin duda, pero ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan molesto al pensar que Sesshomaru y Kagome eran algo... o mejor dicho, que Kagome le pertenecía a Sesshomaru de alguna forma? ¿habían dado ese paso que ni siquiera él había dado con su sacerdotisa? ¿cómo se atrevía Kagome? ¿No estaba llorando tanto aquella vez? Pensaba sinceramente que aún no había salido de su tristeza ¿se equivocaba?

Las orejitas se movieron al escuchar que todos en la cabaña estaban durmiendo, salió para tomar aire fresco y notó que Sesshomaru no estaba cerca. Se subió al árbol y mirando las estrellas decidió continuar su tren de pensamientos.

No podía permitir que Kagome se quedara con Sesshomaru, no era algo bueno, él odiaba a los humanos, probablemente terminaría comiéndosela o asesinándola sin piedad ante cualquier movimiento en falso. Él amaba a Kikyo pero también sentía algo por Kagome, aunque se había decidido por la primera no podía dejar que a la segunda le pasara algo. Decidió que protegería a la sacerdotisa del futuro, no podía dejarla con ese animal de su medio hermano.

Sesshomaru tomó un tiempo para sí mismo en la tercera noche, sabía que pronto la volvería a ver. Fue al río y en la misma roca donde había estado con Kagome se sentó a meditar. Hace tres días había admitido abiertamente a Inuyasha que la joven sacerdotisa era suya... ¿suya? ¿enserio se podía decir eso? Ella le había dicho que sí al "sé mía", así que en realidad eso implicaba que definitivamente que ella le pertenecía ¿Por qué Inuyasha había dicho que Kagome le pertenecía? Claramente no lo era, ella había estado con él desde que su medio hermano prefirió a la mujer de barro. Él sabía que ella no fue a su lado para ser suya, fue por conveniencia de ambos que habían decidido seguir el camino juntos, tenían un objetivo en común después de todo. Sesshomaru suspiró, hacía cientos de años que no suspiraba así, la extrañaba, particularmente su aroma, su sonrisa,... sus besos.

Se encontró a sí mismo comprendiendo que para él, ella ya era su mujer, aún si ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía o entendía a qué se refería con el "sé mía" de días atrás. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte en su pecho que pensó que se podía escuchar fácilmente. No sólo había entendido, lo estaba asimilando, interiorizando en su alma, en su corazón. No era únicamente que ella era suya... él le pertenecía. Su respiración se cortó por un momento ¿en qué estaba pensando? Él... el gran demonio hijo de Inu no Taisho, ¿le pertenecía a una humana?... Sonrió para sí mismo "Padre..." empezó a decir en voz baja mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos plateados "Parece que realmente me parezco demasiado a ti".

Partió de regreso a la cabaña de la anciana, estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando notó que Inuyasha estaba sentado en el árbol, esperándolo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo con voz fría, aún estaba molesto con él, no solo había desechado a Kagome como si nada por Kikyo, ahora también se atrevía a decir que era suya

\- No dejaré que la tengas - la voz del hanyou era suave pero mostraba fuerza

\- Hmmm... - Sesshomaru sabía que ella ya había aceptado pertenercerle ¿realmente creía su estúpido medio hermano que tendría algo qué decir al respecto?

\- Estoy hablando en serio - de nuevo la voz del hanyou era serio pero firme, de un salto bajó del árbol y quedó frente al daiyoukai

\- Deberías saber, Inuyasha... - empezó con su voz fría, mirando directo a sus ojos con una furia increíblemente grande - Kagome ya es mía -

Los rayos del amanecer iluminaron desde atrás al daiyoukai, su silueta generaba miedo; la brisa movió los cabellos de ambos, el ambiente se tensó fuertemente. Inuyasha deliberaba entre atacar o no. Habían pasado tres días y ellos se habían ignorado mutuamente, habían hecho como si nada había sido dicho, pero la tensión entre ambos era grande, era momento de terminar con eso.

Por fin, en el amanecer del cuarto día, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru olfatearon cada uno dos aromas distintos: el primero era de flores, hierbas, barro y sangre; el segundo era de flores y sol.

 _N/A:_

 _Queridos lectores/as, lamento muchísimo haberlos dejado en la expectativa de nuevos capítulos. La verdad es que tenía este capítulo a medio escribir el 12 de setiembre, pero lamentablemente alguien muy importante en mi vida falleció el 13 de setiembre por la mañana y entré en bloqueo. Han pasado dos meses ya y he podido seguir adelante. Sus reviews me han dado muchas ganas de escribir. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!_

 _Gracias a Kami-sama mis ganas de escribir volvieron el 14 de noviembre y no he podido dejar de escribir desde entonces, ya adelanté varios capítulos (por suerte, ya que se viene lo feo del semestre) así que espero actualizar como antes, cada martes y cada viernes._

 _En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado, ya quiero que lean el capítulo que viene jajaja :D Nos vemos_


	9. Capítulo 8: Ceremonia de Purificación

_Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 8: Ceremonia de Purificación**

\- Kohaku, Kagome, vengan conmigo - Kikyo habló con voz seria y ambos la siguieron, el resto del grupo vio cómo se alejaban hasta perderse en el bosque

Las dos sacerdotisas y el chico iban en silencio, caminaban a un paso apresurado, pasada media hora Kikyo se desvió a la derecha dejando el camino principal, los otros dos la siguieron aún cuando ya no se veía un camino de ningún tipo.

A media tarde Kagome notó que estaban llegando al pie de una montaña, un par de youkais los habían atacado al medio día mientras comían algo pero Kohaku se deshizo de ellos, ambas sacerdotisas estaban listas para atacar pero no tuvieron que mover ni un dedo. Después de ese encuentro no habían visto más youkais, solo algunos animales del bosque.

Comenzaba el atardecer y por fin Kikyo se detuvo, el sonido fuerte de una cascada les llegaba junto con el suave aroma del musgo y la frescura del agua en la brisa.

\- Kagome debes cambiarte - la suave voz de Kikyo fue un susurro, la joven sacerdotisa asintió y fue detrás de un árbol a cambiarse - Kohaku, debes dejar todas tus armas ahí junto con la ropa de Kagome- señaló un hueco en el gran tronco de un árbol a dos metros de distancia, el chico asintió y deposito todas sus armas donde ella le dijo

Kagome volvió vestida igual que Kikyo, Kohaku parpadeó incrédulo al notar las enormes similitudes entre las dos, realmente una era reencarnación de la otra. La sacerdotisa de barro le indicó a Kagome dónde dejar sus ropas y aprovechó para dejar su arco y flechas ahí también.

Posteriormente Kikyo los guió entre unos árboles y arbustos hasta la enorme cascada, sus dos acompañantes se quedaron boquiabiertos, era impresionante. Tres saltos de diez metros cada uno, en el último salto se dividía en decenas de cascadas, unas con mucha más fuerza que otras. La laguna era cristalina, se veían las algas verdes en el fondo, había una gran roca en el centro y muchas en el borde, en las rocas había musgo y algunas flores y hojas. El ambiente era sumamente fresco, la noche estaba cerca y se sentía más frío aún.

\- Esta noche será el ritual de purificación - Kikyo habló de nuevo con voz tenue - los tres tenemos que entrar en una cascada distinta y meditar, purificarnos de los malos pensamientos, malas energías y sobre todo, de la influencia de Semeku sobre nosotros - Kagome estaba nerviosa, nunca había hecho una ceremonia de purificación antes - Terminaremos al amanecer - la voz de Kikyo fue suave pero firme

Habían seis cataratas con rocas inmediatamente bajo ellas, la sacerdotisa joven comprendió que este definitivamente tenía que ser un lugar muy particular para tener incluso puestos listos para purificación. Fue como si la sacerdotisa de barro le leyera la mente

\- Este es un lugar sagrado - su voz de nuevo suave, Kagome asintió ante el comentario - Debes abrir uno de los sellos esta noche o no funcionará - agregó la joven de barro, a lo que la otra chica asintió con dudas en su cabeza

Los tres ubicaron un lugar que les gustó y se sentaron a meditar bajo el agua que por cierto, estaba helada, pero es parte de lo que hay que soportar para estar puros. Era necesario después de todo, si había al menos una gota de maldad o impureza en sus corazones o almas, no podrían salvar a Kohaku, aún si nadie lo decía los tres lo sabían.

Habían pasado varias horas, la noche estaba estrellada, se notaba que pronto sería luna nueva, la luna menguante apenas se veía. Kagome era la única que se sentía congelada, tenía el cuerpo entumido y faltaban horas todavía y ella no dejaba de pensar que le encantaría estar con Sesshomaru. Su corazón dio un vuelco y comprendió que aunque esos pensamientos no eran particularmente impuros, debía concentrarse en sacar cualquier mal sentimiento de su interior.

Se concentró fuertemente en que debía romper un sello, sabía que debía ser el segundo porque Irasue le ayudó a romper uno antes. Con los ojos cerrados controló su respiración lo mejor que pudo. Pasaron los minutos y ella encontró en el fondo de su alma la shuriken de jade que Irasue había lanzado hacia su pecho, estaba incrustada en una caja de laca negra parcialmente abierta "este debe ser el primer sello" pensó para sí misma. Dentro de la caja algo brillaba con luz celeste-lila, eran dos conchas de mar cerradas (un bivalvo completo, _N/A: específicamente una pteriomorphia pterioida_ ), ¿por qué había tal cosa en su interior? Lo tomó en sus manos e intentó abrirla, no pudo. Observó el shuriken y decidió intentar usarlo, después de todo no tenía nada qué perder.

Tomando la estrella ninja con su mano derecha y sosteniendo firmemente el bivalvo con su mano izquierda, introdujo una de las cuchillas en el borde e hizo palanca. Usó toda su fuerza hasta que su cuerpo brilló con un tono celeste verdoso y consiguió abrir las valvas. La luz celeste-lila salió del interior de las conchas y rodeó a Kagome. La chica sintió valentía y fortaleza, dentro del bivalvo había una perla nacarada pero la joven sabía que aún no era momento de quitar ese sello, así que dejó todo dentro de la caja negra, la cual dejó abierta al igual que las conchas.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Kagome sintió una paz llenar su interior, se preguntó a sí misma si esto era lo que sentían los demás. Kohaku también sentía la paz absoluta en su interior, todo el sentimiento de culpa había desaparecido. Kikyo sabía que ya estaba lista porque ya no sentía el odio hacia Naraku / Semeku, al menos por el momento podía estar segura de que no dañaría a Kohaku.

Al amanecer Kikyo dio la orden y los tres salieron de las cascadas. Ella confirmó con los otros dos que lo único que sentían era paz y tranquilidad, ellos dijeron que sí. - Es momento de pasar a la segunda fase - susurró la chica de barro

Los guió hasta el centro de la laguna, estaban empapados y congelados pero pronto el sol los calentaría. Con una orden de Kikyo, el muchacho se sentó en el centro de la roca. La chica de barro se sentó atrás viendo la espalda del chico (particularmente enfocándose en la nuca), la joven de ojos miel se sentó frente a él e hizo lo mismo que su colega, únicamente que viendo a su cuello.

Sin decir nada Kykyo comenzó a purificar el fragmento de Kohaku, Kagome hizo lo mismo que su predecesora. Sin decir palabra las dos sabían qué hacer. Para la chica de cabellos negro-azulados era sumamente extraño saber qué hacer sin jamás haberlo hablado pero lo atribuyó a conocimiento de su alma.

Veinticuatro horas completas pasaron sin que ninguno de los tres se desconcentrara, Kohaku mantenía su mente, alma y corazón de la forma más pura posible, pensando únicamente en cosas buenas y alegres. Las dos chicas pensaban únicamente en asegurarse la purificación completa no sólo del fragmento, sino de todo a su alrededor. Ninguno sentía hambre ni sueño. Era el amanecer del tercer día.

Por ahí de las ocho de la mañana del tercer día Kikyo y Kagome se detuvieron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

\- Kohaku vamos a remover tu fragmento - dijo Kagome sonriendo - esperemos que sea como Kikyo predijo y sobrevivas sin inconvenientes - Kohaku asintió sintiendo un poco de nervios en la base de su estómago

Kikyo removió el fragmento con un movimiento fuerte y rápido. El joven dio un sobresalto cuando lo sintió salir de su cuerpo. Kagome aguantó la respiración, no tenía ni idea de qué esperar. Había puesto alma y corazón purificando a al chico pero realmente no estaba segura de qué pretendía Kikyo con eso.

Kohaku parpadeó y comenzó a reír como el niño que era. Estaba vivo.

\- ¿CÓMO? - decía entre risas y brincando de alegría - ¡GRACIAS! ¡Gracias! -

Las sacerdotisas se unieron a la celebración, Kikyo también reía, algo que a la joven de ojos miel le pareció sumamente raro pero decidió disfrutar el momento, su pequeña victoria por encima de Semeku.

\- Dejamos nuestra luz en tu interior - la sacerdotisa de barro no dejaba de sonreír - ahora Semeku no podrá tocarte, estás demasiado puro -

\- ¿Cómo supe qué hacer? - interrogó Kagome a su colega

\- Supongo que hasta cierto punto estamos conectadas por el alma que compartimos - le contestó pensativa la de largo cabello negro

Segundos después cayeron en cuenta que habían pasado más de un día sin comer, Kagome y Kohaku fueron a buscar raíces y hongos mientras Kikyo llamó una de sus serpientes para conseguir un alma o dos que estuvieran por ahí, después de todo, eso había sido exhaustivo para ella y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

Después de comer emprendieron su camino de regreso, la chica de pelo negro-azulado no se cambió la ropa. Si lo hacía se demorarían algunos minutos y la verdad es que simplemente quería llegar donde la anciana Kaede para ver a Sesshomaru, sin saberlo, Kikyo y Kohaku compartían el deseo de regresar pronto.

Caminaron por el bosque oscuro y a pesar de eso no fue hasta que estaban a algunas decenas de metros de la aldea que un youkai tipo escorpión apareció. La sacerdotisa de barro le dio el arco y una flecha a Kagome y le pidió que intentara ella, quería ver si había roto correctamente su sello.

La chica de ojos miel aceptó, se preparó para lanzar y la flecha tomó un color celeste-lila, la soltó. La flecha viajó velozmente hasta atravesar de un lado a otro al escorpión dejando una estela de luz purificadora a su paso. Kagome se sorprendió al igual que el chico, Kikyo sonrió, con este poder podrían derrotar a Semeku. Habían dos sellos más que tenían que abrir para que Kagome liberara todo su poder, pero no eran realmente necesarios si con sólo el segundo sello hacía esa cantidad de daño.

Los tres comenzaron a hablar de estrategias, ataques, provisiones y la forma de mantener los dos grupos unidos. Ambas sacerdotisas sabían que los hermanos perro podrían ser un problema si no se conseguía una tregua entre ellos. Necesitaban estar en paz entre sí para atacar eficazmente a Semeku y darle fin de una vez por todas. También pensaron formas de atraerlo, ahora que tenían el fragmento de Kohaku podrían tenderle una trampa a su enemigo y conseguir acabar con él. Se necesitaba precisión y armonía.

Las chicas se adelantaron al muchacho que encontró unas setas y decidió recolectarlas. A lo lejos vieron a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, los cabellos de ambos ondeaban con la brisa matutina, de pronto ambos voltearon a verlas y corrieron a su encuentro.

Kikyo estaba acostumbrada a ver a Inuyasha hacer esa clase de cosas, como correr a su encuentro, pero jamás pensó que Sesshomaru haría lo mismo ¿por qué venía él también? Entonces se percató de que Kagome sonreía algo abstraída en sus pensamientos ¿era posible que esta chiquilla tonta se enamorara de un daiyoukai? Después de todo ya era arriesgado amar a un hanyou... pero un gran demonio es un mundo completamente distinto.

La chica de ojos miel se sorprendió enormemente al ver como el diayoukai parecía competir con Inuyasha para alcanzarlas, le pareció divertido pero le extrañó. Esa actitud sin duda no era la de Sesshomaru, aunque se notaba el aura fría y distante de siempre. Su corazón latió fuertemente y no dio signos de detenerse, ese demonio alto se acercaba a ella, venía por ella, venía a su encuentro.

\- ¿Dónde está Kohaku? - Inuyasha inició la conversación algo molesto puesto que llegó un paso más atrás que su hermano

\- Aquí estoy - dijo el chico con una cicatriz muy marcada en su cuello y muchos hongos en sus manos - conseguí esto - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Ya no tiene el fragmento - Sesshomaru percibía que el niño además de su particular aroma a tierra también tenía rastros del aroma de flores y sol de su mujer y la otra sacerdotisa. Su mente le repitió suavemente "mi mujer" haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelto, de pronto le entraron ganas de abrazarla y besarla, se resistió armando aún más su coraza fría de siempre.

\- Logramos mantenerlo con vida mediante un ritual muy particular de purificación - la voz de Kikyo tenía un tinte de alegría

El grupo caminó de regreso a la casa. Inuyasha y su amada mujer de barro iban detrás de Kohaku que encabezaba el grupo. Sesshomaru venía detrás de ellos con Kagome algunos centímetros detrás suyo. La chica estaba muy sonrojada y so corazón latía con mucha fuerza, el daiyoukai lo sabía, podía escucharlo, estaba orgulloso de generar esos cambios en ella aunque no estaba orgulloso de tenerlos él mismo, no quería que nadie lo notara, aún cuando le había expresado directamente a Inuyasha que ella era suya, eso no significaba realmente que habían sentimientos mezclados, él quería que nadie supiera que ella era su debilidad.

Kagome se despertó con la luz del sol de la tarde pegando en su cara, había dormido toda la mañana y media tarde. Estaba bajo un árbol cerca del río. No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado ahí. Lo único que podía recordar era ella montando sobre A-Un después de que Sesshomaru diera la orden.

Entró en conciencia de que no estaba sola, su cabeza descansaba sobre el muslo izquierdo de Sesshomaru quien a su vez descansaba su espalda contra el árbol que les daba algo de sombra. El viento movía las hojas y los rayos del sol podía atravesar suavemente hasta acariciar la piel de ambos.

Él la miró, esta vez ya no se veía la frialdad de antes, se veía un semblante tranquilo y serio con un tinte de cariño, algo extraño en él.

\- ¿Dormiste suficiente? - la voz suave de él la hizo abrir más los ojos

\- Creo que sí - quería incorporarse pero sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza y no quería moverse, sabía que era la mano derecha del diayoukai

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Kagome no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había deseado tan fervientemente algo, pero en ese momento deseaba que la besaran, deseaba que la abrazara, deseaba que le dijeran tantas cosas y le hicieran tantas cosas. De pronto su mente divagó más de la cuenta y se descubrió a sí misma imaginándose con Sesshomaru en la cueva donde se dieron su primer beso, solo que esta vez él besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su escote...

\- Kagome - la voz del daiyoukai la despertó de su ensueño

\- Sesshomaru - susurró ella y al ver que él se agachaba cerró los ojos

Se fundieron en un beso profundo ¿acaso era posible que Sesshomaru leyera su mente?

Por la cabeza del daiyoukai volaban toda clase de pensamientos: desde besarla simplemente hasta hacerla gritar su nombre con voz de éxtasis. Desde el momento en el que Inuyasha y Jaken malinterpretaron sus palabras el pensamiento de acostarse con ella rondaba su mente. Era pequeño pero estaba ahí, insistente. Él sabía que aún no era momento para eso. Quería estar con ella en un lugar tranquilo, sin que nadie los molestara, pasar cuanto tiempo fuera posible a solas con ella. Eso implicaba dejar a Rin, Jaken y A-Un en algún lugar. Decidió que cuando acabaran con su enemigo podrían disfrutar cuanto quisieran.

El beso fue suave, lleno de ternura y algo más largo de lo que los dos esperaban. No verse por tres día había sido más tiempo de lo que querían admitir.

Sesshomaru se embriagó con el dulce olor de Kagome quien sin pensarlo mucho se levantó lentamente sin soltar el beso y se acomodó sobre las piernas del daiyoukai. Los brazos de la chica rodearon el cuello del joven cuyo brazo la sostuvo firmemente de la cadera acercándola más. Se separaban únicamente para tomar algo de aire y volvían a besarse cada vez más apasionadamente. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente porqué pero no podían dejar de besarse.

Fue hasta que el gran demonio sintió que no podía detener más su deseo que se separó de sus labios y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Kagome - le dijo al oído en un murmullo

\- Sesshomaru - ella le contestó en susurros también - ¿por qué paramos? -

\- No podré detenerme si seguimos - su voz seguía como un murmullo pero además de suavidad y calma incluía un poco de frustración hacia sí mismo - Aún no es el momento -

\- Está bien - dijo ella con un tono de tristeza, realmente quería seguir aunque no estaba segura de hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados unos minutos más, los rayos del sol comenzaban a cambiar y atenuarse, el atardecer estaba próximo. Ambos se levantaron dispuestos a irse pero al daiyoukai se le vino una idea y de repente se vio a sí mismo alzando a Kagome con fuerza y subiendo a la copa del árbol, desde donde se podía ver mucho mejor el cielo.

\- Es hermoso - dijo la chica embelesándose con los colores naranjas del atardecer y el aroma fresco del diayoukai

\- Hmm... - si repuesta era fría y seria, como él, pero tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, apenas apreciable. Por primera vez se sentía enteramente feliz, ahí, en ese instante tan pequeño en su larga vida

El cielo se puso de un tono rojo pasión. Kagome se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Sesshomaru quien se estaba volviendo loco con el dulce aroma a flores y sol.

\- Eres mía - la voz de Sesshomaru resonó en la joven, era fría con un dejo de ternura

\- Así es - dijo ella sonriendo mientras su corazón daba un vuelco y habían mariposas en su estómago

\- ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa? - los ojos del daiyoukai se posaron sobre los de ella

\- Soy tu pareja - los ojos miel devolvieron la mirada tiernamente

\- Para siempre - la voz seguía fría pero los ojos dorados demostraban anhelo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que ella podía sentirlo en su pecho

\- Para siempre - repitió ella sonrojándose fervientemente sabiendo que él también podía sentir su corazón, él sonrió con esa sonrisa única de felicidad que ella sólo había visto la vez que se dijeron que se querían - Eres mío - añadió ella suavemente, conteniendo la respiración

\- Para siempre - le contestó él aún sonriendo, se veía tan extraño, el gran Sesshomaru sonriendo para una humana a la que recién le acaba de jurar estar toda la vida juntos, los ojos dorados brillaron con pasión

Se besaron intensamente un vez más antes de irse.

Kagome caminaba junto con A-Un detrás de Sesshomaru, estaban a unos metros de la casa de Kaede cuando una incógnita nación vibrante en la mente de la chica

\- Sesshomaru - inició con voz algo temblorosa por lo que iba a preguntar, él se detuvo y la miró fijamente, con esa cara fría y seria típica de él

\- ¿Qué sucede? - su expresión no cambió, su voz fría como de costumbre

\- Lo que pasó antes... - siguió ella, él levantó la ceja en duda esperando que ella terminara de hablar - eso que pasó... ¿nos... fue como una especie de b-b-b-boda? - terminó con voz aún más temblorosa que antes

\- No - él se volteó como si nada y siguió caminando seguido de A-Un, ella se quedó paralizada en el lugar, acababan de decir que estarían untos por siempre

\- ¿Entonces qué fue eso? - ella caminó acelerando el paso para llegar a su lado

\- Simplemente dijiste que eres mía - dijo sin siquiera mirarla ni detenerse

\- Dijiste que eres mío - ella le contestó casi sin pensar sus palabras

\- Eso solo significa que eres mi pareja - él siguió caminando y como si hablara de lo aburrido que estaba el clima terminó diciendo - Para casarte conmigo tendrías que "intentar hacer bebés" conmigo - ella quedó petrificada en el lugar

 _N/A:_

 _Hola mis queridos lectores ¡Es martes! Amé este capítulo :D escribirlo, releerlo :) espero que les guste mucho_

 _Pueden dejarme sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc :3_

 _Nos vemos pronto_


	10. Capítulo 9: En busca de Semeku

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

Cambiando el destino

Capítulo 9: En busca de Semeku

Kagome recobró la compostura, la sola idea de que para casarse con Sesshomaru tendría que acostarse con él en algún momento la había dejado un poco fuera de lugar. En otras palabras, en este momento eran una pareja como tal, pero ella no era la "señora" del daiyoukai. Era bastante desconcertante. Tenía miles de interrogantes pero él ya estaba casi fuera de su rango de visión, siguió caminando como si nada.

Ella corrió para alcanzarlo pero no podía preguntarle, estaban prácticamente en la casa de la anciana. Decidió ordenar sus ideas y preguntas y hacérselas después, cuando estuvieran a solas de nuevo.

De pronto cayó en cuenta: eran pareja. Su rostro se sonrojó en sobremanera, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban fuertemente. Sus rodillas temblaban. Se detuvo un momento para comprender lo que sucedía en su mente: Sesshomaru había admitido que ella era su pareja, es decir, en su compañera… casarse para él implicaba acostarse, es decir, serían compañeros de vida hasta ese momento ¿era eso?...

De pronto la imagen de sí misma acostándose con él, siendo besada, tocada, lamida incluso, por él, le produjo un vuelco en el corazón, se emocionó de repente, se avergonzó mucho después. Caminó lentamente siguiendo el camino que le llevaría hasta donde él se encontraba.

Mientras tanto, en pequeño castillo sobre una montaña llena de oscuridad con miasma alrededor, Semeku se encontraba descansando, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de oscurecer absolutamente la perla.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que comprendiera que no podía ennegrecer la perla completamente hasta que el corazón de Kikyo no se llenara de oscuridad también. La muy maldita se había purificado a tal punto que ya no sentía odio por él y por eso la luz en la perla se mantenía firme, sin cambio.

Detestó con toda su alma a esa mujer, la desgraciada se había unido a Inuyasha de nuevo y como si fuera poco realmente estaban juntos. Él la quería para sí mismo, quería poseerla y cuando se cansara, desecharla como la basura semihumana que era, definitivamente él no era tan débil como Naraku, jamás la amaría.

Decidió que era momento de atacar nuevamente, esta vez debía asegurarse que Kikyo estuviera tan sola y vulnerable como le fuera posible. Preferiblemente lejos de cualquiera de sus aliados. En eso recordó que la sacerdotisa de barro tenía una reencarnación, una hermosa joven virgen, que perfectamente podría servirle para hacerla suya, sería su primera esclava humana.

Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar que la reencarnación de su enemiga debería tener su corazón ennegrecido ya que Inuyasha la cambió por la mujer de barro. Definitivamente ella serviría para oscurecer la perla.

Decidió entonces que cualquiera de las dos que viera primero y pudiera capturar le serviría para oscurecer la perla, incluso si podía conseguir las dos sería mejor; una vez capturada le haría de todo para que su corazón se volviera más negro que la noche. Pensó en torturas que jamás había usado y sonrió vilmente.

\- Pronto serán mías – sonrió aún más malvadamente mientras salía en busca de cualquier demonio que pudiera absorber

Pasaron dos días más, el gran grupo de los hermanos perro estaba listo para partir, tenían provisiones y habían escuchado rumores de que en un pueblo al otro lado de las montañas del norte se había visto a Semeku atacando aldeas y absorbiendo demonios a diestra y siniestra.

Kagome había insistido un día completo para que fueran a ayudar a los aldeanos y por fin Inuyasha había aceptado. El ambiente estaba tenso y distinto en el grupo: Sango y Miroku se miraban y se sonreían, Kikyo e Inuyasha se hablaban y miraban poco, Sesshomaru y Kagome se sonrojaban con solo verse. Únicamente Shippo sabía qué le sucedía a todos puesto que había visto atentamente las cosas durante esos dos días, sonreía para sí. Kohaku había visto algunas cosas y no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo que vio y escucho. Rin por otra parte estaba algo molesta con su señor Sesshomaru. Jaken como de costumbre no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía. La anciana Kaede en su infinita sabiduría sospechaba situaciones pero no hablaba con nadie al respecto.

Lo que todos tenían claro era que el daiyoukai de alguna forma había obtenido no sólo su brazo sino una nueva espada. Ahora tenía dos espadas nuevamente a su disposición. Y Shippo había pasado un examen para saber en qué nivel de fuerza estaba, quedando en 7° nivel superior, uno de los altos niveles.

\- Anciana, Jaken – Sesshomaru habló con su clásica voz seria y fría – les encargo a Rin y Kohaku – Sango lo miró de reojo con algo de rencor y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo – quédense con A-Un en caso de que deban irse –

\- Shippo – Kagome habló entonces, se sonrojó al recordar que el zorrito sabía lo que pasó con Sesshomaru – ayúdale a Kohaku a entrenar – el zorrito asintió – protejan a Rin – ambos chicos asintieron

Kikyo se subió en la espalda de Inuyasha aunque lo hizo con una mirada fría y estaba claramente enojada. Sango y Miroku se acomodaron sobre Kirara. Kagome se abrazó a Sesshomaru quien comenzó a volar sin decir nada más. La gatita vuelta tigre dientes de sable fue tras él. En tierra Inuyasha corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Para llegar a esa aldea debían viajar un día completo seguido. Las cosas no serían fáciles puesto que muchos youkais con temor a ser absorbidos por Semeku, luchaban con cualquiera con tal de absorber fuerza (si es que tenían esa habilidad) o simplemente para huir tan lejos como les era posible abriéndose paso.

Llevaban medio día de viaje cuando decidieron detenerse para comer algo. Después de todo el único que aparentemente no necesitaba alimento era el daiyoukai. Se repartieron las tareas de buscar agua, encender una fogata y cocinar, pronto todos comían en silencio.

\- Maldito Sesshomaru – de pronto Inuyasha habló haciendo que todos excepto el mencionado lo voltearan a ver - ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste tu brazo de vuelta? – su voz era de odio y enojo, los demás miraron atentamente a Sesshomaru, Kagome se puso nerviosa, no quería que pelearan estando tan cerca del enemigo

\- … - el daiyoukai lo miró fríamente pero no dijo nada, sus ojos dorados fijos en los de su hermano

\- Anda maldito, dime – su voz mostraba aún más enojo - ¿De dónde salió esa espada? –

\- Bakusaiga salió de mi – le contestó en calma pero fríamente – Claramente mi padre sabía que yo tenía la fuerza interior necesaria para tener una espada propia pero comprendía la importancia de dejarme a Tenseiga – el hanyou apretó los dientes realmente molesto ante el hecho de que su hermano era superior a él

\- Inuyasha – empezó Sango con voz suave – No te compares, ustedes dos son muy diferentes – acaso era posible que la exterminadora le leyera la mente, Kikyo se limitó a recibir almas de sus serpientes

\- Además tienes ese ataque… "Luna Infernal" perfeccionado – el hanyou lo veía cada vez con más enojo

\- ¿Y? – el daiyoukai lo miró sin cambiar su expresión fría - eso solo significa que yo más fuerte y competente – el hombre de ojos dorados sabía que sus palabras provocarían una pelea, pero estaba harto de que Inuyasha se comportara como un niño al que no le daban nada, además de esos malditos celos que tenía y como si fuera poco, quería matarlo después de lo que le hizo a Kagome

\- ¿QUIERES PELEAR NO ES ASÍ? – el joven de ropas rojas se levantó, sacó su espada y la transformó, sin pensarlo atacó con sus diamantes en dirección a su hermano mayor quien a su vez tomó a Kagome en brazos y saltó tan alto como pudo. La dejó sobre una rama alta en un árbol, rápidamente le rozó la mejilla con sus labios haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, sacó a Bakusaiga y devolvió el ataque.

Sango, Miroku y Kikyo habían conseguido saltar y alejarse. Kirara subió junto con la chica de pelo negro azulado en caso de que quisiera bajar.

En cuestión de segundos ambos hermanos estaban golpeando espadas, atacándose fervientemente. El mayor no usaba su "Luna Infernal" únicamente porque no quería que se supiera exactamente dónde estaban, aunque con los diamantes del menor lo más probable era que cualquiera pudiera encontrarlos.

Lucharon, se hicieron heridas menores y con un golpe fuerte y seco tanto Tessaiga como Bakusaiga salieron despedidas de las manos de sus dueños quienes decidieron terminar su pelea a golpes limpios y rasguños. Los demás los miraban atónitos, jamás los habían visto pelear así, parecían niños pequeños.

Minutos después estaban los dos tirados en el piso, jadeando, con algunas heridas sangrando levemente. Sesshomaru golpeó una vez más al hanyou que no pudo devolver el golpe y cayó. Inmediatamente el daiyoukai cayó de espaldas. Ambos quedaron inconscientes, habían agotado todas sus fuerzas.

Kagome bajó con Kirara y se juntó con los demás.

\- Espero que con esto arreglen sus diferencias – dijo Kagome con alivio en su voz

\- Realmente quiero pensar que tienes razón, no podemos pelear con Semeku si ellos dos se siguen comportando así – Kikyo la miró seriamente

Con la ayuda de Kirara los llevaron a una cueva donde pasaron la noche. Después de armar la fogata Miroku le ayudó a Sango a preparar la comida, Kikyo revisaba que su enemigo no estuviera cerca, necesitaban que los dos hermanos se recuperaran. Kagome le había vendado las heridas a Inuyasha y sólo tuvo que ponerle un par de vendajes pequeños en dos cortes profundos a Sesshomaru. Después de todo el hanyou tardaba más en recuperarse que el daiyoukai.

\- Kagome – el hanyou habló muy bajo apenas para que ella le escuchara - ¿me das agua? –

\- Claro – ella le sonrió y se acercó para darle agua sosteniendo su cabeza con cariño

\- Yo no lamento lo que sucedió hace unos días – la voz del chico era suave y tierna, ella lo soltó, recordaba con mucho enojo lo que había sucedido y no le hacía nada de gracia, él mismo la había dejado semanas atrás ¿entonces qué pretendía?

\- Me dejaste y ni siquiera éramos nada en concreto– ella cambió su tono de voz a uno frío y distante

\- Lo siento... creo que no sabía... lo que hacía...– la voz suave y tierna de él se mantenía

\- ¿Te arrepientes de ir con ella? - la chica lo miró severamente

\- ... No... - Inuyasha se sonrojó al pensar lo que había sucedido con Kikyo y Kagome los días anteriores, tal vez sí se arrepentía, aunque no estaba seguro exactamente de qué

\- Estas con Kikyo – siguió ella, él no pudo contestar, sabía que ella tenía razón – Además, yo estoy con Sesshomaru y lo que hiciste, como te habrás dado cuenta, fue la peor falta de respeto tanto para él como para mí – el hanyou abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que ella admitía abiertamente que estaba con Sesshomaru

\- ¿De qué hablas Kagome? – la voz del joven cambió a incredulidad, pensaba realmente que ellos no estaban juntos, que era simplemente una apariencia - ¿A qué te refieres con que estás con ese imbécil?

\- Le pertenezco a Sesshomaru – dijo ella con voz firme y decidida, no le diría que Sesshomaru había dicho que él le pertenecía a ella, eso sería ponerlo en una posición incómoda con Inuyasha - Y el imbécil aquí eres tú - ella se levantó molesta por la situación, había tratado de ser buena con el hanyou pero esta era la gota que derramaba el vaso, aún después de lo que sucedió en los días pasados

Inuyasha se quedó callado por largo rato meditando. Sesshomaru había visto toda la escena, se regocijaba en la fuerza de las palabras de su mujer, estaba realmente orgulloso de haber elegido para sí una hembra tan fuerte y decidida, además de valiente. Sonreía ligeramente hasta que su medio hermano lo miró:

\- Maldito Sesshomaru ¿a qué se refiere Kagome con que es tuya? - sus ojos irradiaban enojo y odio, desesperación por saber incluso

\- ... - el peliplateado no contestó, simplemente lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios, claramente Inuyasha había comprendido qué había perdido cuando abandonó a la humana por una revivida de barro

Al amanecer las heridas del daiyoukai estaban completamente curadas. El hanyou podía moverse pero aún sentía dolor aunque no fue hasta que vio como Kagome dormía con su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de su medio hermano y cobijada por _mokomoko_ que comprendió el dolor que le había ocasionado a la chica peli negro-azulado aquellos días atrás, su corazón dolía, como si fuera poco, el olor de la chica ahora no era únicamente flores y sol, había un ligero aroma a su hermano mezclado con el suyo y no era porque estaban cerca, era como si emanara de la chica también. Miró a Kikyo y comprendió que a pesar de que una parte de su corazón dolía por Kagome, otra gran parte era feliz por ver a la chica de barro.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y acarició el cabello de su mujer mientras observaba atentamente a su medio hermano con esa leve sonrisa en sus labios aún. Sango y Miroku dormían abrazados cerca de lo que quedaba de la fogata. Kikyo miraba atentamente al hanyou, había dolor en sus ojos, estaba molesta por lo de días atrás y por la escena que hizo el idiota de Inuyasha, se preguntaba a sí misma si valía la pena estar con ese hombre o si él únicamente la usaba.

El medio humano de pelos plata se acercó a la sacerdotisa de pelo negro, ella lo miró seriamente pero le permitió toma su mano. El joven se agachó frente a la chica, la miró directo a los ojos:

\- Lo siento tanto Kikyo - su voz era honesta por primera vez en días - No sé qué me pasa... es como si... -

\- Como si quisieras a Kagome aún - terminó ella con voz cortante

\- Pero siento un amor profundo por ti - él levantó ligeramente la voz para que ella oyera, la chica lo miró, había verdad en sus ojos

\- Si realmente lo sientes entonces puedo perdonarte - ella sonrió acariciando su mejilla, él miró al piso con tristeza

\- Realmente lo lamento - dijo con voz temblorosa ante el temor de que las palabras de la chica fueran mentira, en ese instante un golpe seco hizo eco en la cueva, los demás volvieron a ver, se habían despertado y puesto alerta ante la situación temiendo que fuera su enemigo

\- Pide disculpas a Kagome y Sesshomaru también - la voz fría de la sacerdotisa resonó con el eco en las paredes, al igual que la bofetada que le dio segundos antes - Y nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo o te mataré con una de mis flechas - el hanyou asintió con la mejilla roja, comprendía perfectamente la situación en la que estaba, si quería ser feliz con alguien, sería feliz con Kikyo

Se tragó su orgullo, se levantó, se aproximó a su medio hermano y la chica que también amaba pero no quería admitir abiertamente - Lamento mucho lo que sucedió - evitó tanto como pudo la mirada fría del daiyoukai pero no pudo evitar mirar a Kagome

\- Que no se repita nunca más - la voz del hermano mayor era fría y sincera, con algo de amenaza en su tono

Inuyasha iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una explosión dejando caer rocas y polvo dentro de la cueva. El hanyou le tomó la mano a Kikyo y saltó, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo con Kagome, Sango y Miroku saltaron sobre Kirara.

\- Así que han venido a mi - una voz monstruosa habló de entre los escombros, tentáculos aparecieron moviendo las rocas más grandes. De pronto una cabeza con un cuello alargado tipo serpiente apareció. - Ahora morirán y serán parte de mi -

Tentáculos y brazos gigantes aparecieron golpeando todo a su paso, destrozando la cueva, intentando golpear a cualquiera de los que previamente dormían ahí. Sango lanzó a Hirakotsu que había sufrido una transformación durante los días pasados y ahora contenía veneno y era realmente poderoso, consiguió atravesar unos tentáculos que soltaron miasma pero se desintegraron con el veneno del boomerang.

Todo tipo de escombros, de todos los tamaños, volaban por doquier. Kagome quedó junto con Kikyo en la parte de atrás lanzando flechas sagradas hacia el enemigo. Ambos hermanos perro adelante utilizando sus espadas para contrarrestar el ataque.

Miroku se encargaba de absorber con su agujero negro los escombros aunque algo del miasma entraba. Tuvo que detenerse cuando vio su brazo ponerse color morado por el veneno.

Sin darse cuenta, el enemigo rompió una sección distinta de la pared izquierda dejando un campo para que más tentáculos entraran con facilidad, ninguno de los guerreros lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Unas telarañas se interponían entre los hermanos perro, la exterminadora, el monje y la gatita, y las dos sacerdotisas. Tentáculos morados entraron y tomaron a ambas chicas.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Ahora son mías - la terrible voz monstruosa de Semeku resonó en las partes no destruidas de la cueva. Un grito agudo por parte de Kagome se escuchó, la voz de Kikyo llamó por su pareja. Ambos hermanos miraron hacia atrás y vieron como los tentáculos arrastraban hacia afuera de la cueva a las sacerdotisas. Las telarañas cubrían todo y era imposible quitarlas debido a su elasticidad y pegajosidad. Si Inuyasha hubiera intentado usar su viento cortante probablemente habría lastimado a las chicas mientras salían.

\- ¡MALDITO SEMEKU! ¡DAME A KIKYO! - gritó el hanyou

\- Dame a mi esposa maldito engendro - el daiyoukai habló con voz fría y resonante, un ataque controlado de Bakusaiga se vio, pero era demasiado tarde, Semeku había desaparecido

Cuando el polvo se depositó y el aire estuvo limpio de miasma, Sesshomaru pudo observar las caras atónitas de sus compañeros de batalla.

\- ¿Como que tu esposa? - Inuyasha escupió sus palabras

\- ¿Quieres decir que te acostaste con la señorita Kagome? . Miroku tenía cara de sorpresa, ni él se esperaba eso, pero sabía que esa era la forma en la que un daiyoukai marcaba o escogía una esposa humana

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia - Sesshomaru hablaba demostrando que se sentía molesto ante la situación

\- ¡Oye Sesshomaru! - Sango le habló con voz de reprimenda lo que hizo que el joven la viera con curiosidad ¿cómo se atrevía ella a hablarle así? - Será mejor que te expliques - su voz ahora era amenazante, Sango temía que su amiga no sabía en qué se había metido o peor aún, no lo había consentido

\- Es mía por su propia voluntad - parecía que el daiyoukai leía la mente de la exterminadora

Mientras tanto, un par de montañas más al norte, Semeku se encontraba en un palacio pequeño en la cima de la montaña.

\- Kagome - empezó tomando el mentón de la chica y obligando a mirarlo - a pesar de que apestas a Sesshomaru y te volviste su mujer para siempre, eso no evita que te haga físicamente mía mientras él no está - Kagome tragó fuertemente

\- Kikyo - con su otra mano hizo que la chica de barro lo mirara - Gracia a que no te has unido con el hanyou, podré hacerte mía al punto en el que te dejaré mi marca, tal y como Sesshomaru lo hizo con Kagome - la sacerdotisa de pelo negro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿acaso había entendido bien? Su reencarnación había sido marcada como esposa por el daiyoukai ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella era una sacerdotisa que debía mantenerse pura ¿podría hacerlo?

 _N/A:_

 _¡HOLAAAAAAA! Queridos/as Lectores/as_

 _Estamos a final de semestre y ha sido complicado, tardaré un par de semanas en volver a actualizar dos veces a la semana. Espero que me tengan paciencia._

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen alguna idea? ¿Comentario? ¿Queja? ¿Interrogante? Pueden dejarme cualquier comentario_

 _¿Qué sucedió en esos dos días? ¿Cuándo se "casaron"? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :D_

 _Nos vemos :D_


	11. Capítulo 10: Los recuerdos de Kagome

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 ** _***ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON*** Si no desean leerlo pueden omitirlo, se inicia con los ***_**

Han pasado mil años sin escribir un lemon, así que vamos a ver qué tal salió :D

Disfruten :3

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 10: Los recuerdos de Kagome**

Kagome se sonrojó fuertemente al escuchar a su enemigo hablar tan casual del hecho de que ella había sido marcada por Sesshomaru y de la forma normal en la que se refería a que marcaría a Kikyo ya que Inuyasha no lo había hecho. Hasta donde ella entendía una mujer humana marcada por un youkai de cualquier categoría, implicaba que era de su pertenencia. Esto a su vez implicaba que la chica podría correr peligro en el caso de que su pareja fuera un youkai de esos que tienen enemigos en todos lados.

Sesshomaru en algún momento le había dicho también que si él moría ella quedaría como una mujer libre de ser marcada por otro youkai. Por eso muchas veces los youkais se mataban entre ellos por mujeres humanas con poderes sagrados como ellas. Aunque muchas veces marcaban mujeres normales cuya única característica era la belleza que tenían. Sesshomaru había sido muy enfático en que eso jamás había sido algo que le llamara la atención, sino que decidió marcarla por otras cosas.

En momentos como este, la sacerdotisa peli nego-azul sabía que debería estarse preocupando por su propia seguridad pero se moría de ganas de saber qué le había visto el daiyoukai para que de pronto y en tan poco tiempo pasara de no hablarle a finalmente marcarla como suya. Realmente esperaba que no fuera sólo para sacar de quicio a Inuyasha. En ese momento recordó al chico de orejas de perro y recordó su sorpresa al comprender que Kikyo aún no había sido marcada ¿eso significaba que no lo habían hecho? De acuerdo con el daiyoukai si se cumplían ciertas características entre un youkai y una hembra (independientemente de si era o no humana), era común que con la primea vez que tenían sexo, se realizara la marca. La chica había preguntado si tenían sexo sin marcar y él le había dicho precisamente que cuando esas características no se cumplían solía suceder eso. Inuyasha había dicho que amaba a la sacerdotisa de barro aunque aparentemente esa no era una característica intrínseca en la ecuación de la marca.

Un sonido de golpe seco la sacó de sus pensamientos, Semeku se había ido azotando la puerta corrediza.

\- Kikyo - susurró la joven peli negro azulado

\- ¿Qué quieres? - la voz algo molesta de la sacerdotisa de barro resonó en la oscuridad

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿sabes cómo podemos salir de esto? - su voz sonaba angustiada

\- Honestamente creo que la única forma es la que más detesto - su voz tenía un dejo de odio leve

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Kagome se llenó de curiosidad

\- Nos tienen que rescatar, hay un campo de fuerza demasiado fuerte, el miasma que nos rodea nos irá drenando lentamente nuestros poderes de purificación - la chica sonaba realmente molesta

\- ¿No podemos purificar el ambiente? - ahora era preocupación lo que se oía en la voz de Kagome

\- Podemos intentarlo, pero será difícil, debes concentrarte y pensar en las cosas que te hagan más feliz, así no caeremos en el odio y la tristeza - Kikyo sonó decidida - Concéntrate -

Ambas habían sido amarradas espalda con espalda, la cuerda tampoco ayudaba puesto que estaba diseñada con veneno, al cabo de algunos minutos ambas sentía su piel arder ligeramente.

Kagome entonces decidió omitir tanto como podía el dolor y el miedo que sentía y se concentró en pensar en lo que más la hacía feliz en estos momentos: Sesshomaru.

 *****Recuerdos*****

La noche anterior Sesshomaru, aún ligeramente herido por el hanyou, había esperado que todos se durmieran para tomar la mano de Kagome y pedirle en susurros que lo siguiera, la chica asintió y tomó su mochila. Salieron de la cueva, ella se abrazó a él quien a su vez la envolvió en _mokomoko_ y volaron a gran velocidad hasta llegar a una cabaña abandonada.

La casa en cuestión tenía una sección rota en el techo, por ahí se apreciaban las estrellas, un par de días atrás había sido luna nueva y aún no había tanta luz de luna. Sesshomaru sabía que la chica podía pasar frío por lo que decidió iniciar un fuego en el hogar del centro. Una vez se hubo calentado la cabaña el daiyoukai removió su armadura dejándola a un lado, quedando únicamente en kimono, tenía una extraña apariencia relajada que Kagome jamás había visto, le gustaba mucho verle así.

La joven sacó de su mochila un saco de dormir, lo abrió y acomodó cerca del fuego, así cabrían los dos apoyados sobre él aunque ella no estaba segura que él quisiera compartir tal lecho. Ella se sentó sobre el saco de dormir, cerca del fuego. La noche era fresca y algo ventosa, pronto las estaciones cambiarían. Sesshomaru se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la chica buscando darle calor.

Sin decir palabra, el daiyoukai se giró hacia Kagome haciendo que ella lo mirara, clavó sus ojos dorados en los miel, se inclinó y la besó suavemente, la chica se dejó llevar. En los días pasados habían sucedido tantas cosas: él había recuperado su brazo, tenía una nueva espada, casi había matado al hanyou,.. Ambos habían hablado de dar el siguiente paso únicamente la noche anterior, antes de acostarse, cuando ella quería saber más de cómo era que al hacerlo se casaban. Él le había explicado algunas cosas y eso había sido suficiente para ella. Pero en este momento él estaba profundizando el beso mientras se estaba quitando el kimono blanco dejando su pecho musculoso al descubierto.

\- S..Sss... Sesshomaru... ¿qué haces? - se separó suavemente para hablar, su sonrojo sobrepasó los límites conocidos al darse cuenta de lo que su pareja estaba haciendo

\- Te pondré mi marca - su voz fría tenía también un tono ligeramente seductor que hizo que la chica se quedara sin aliento, se quedó paralizada ¿estaba soñando? ¿iban a hacerlo? ¿ahora? ¿en ese lugar? ¿su primera vez sería con un daiyoukai en una cabaña solitaria y abandonada? ¿qué harían, cómo sería, le dolería, sería gentil? Demasiadas preguntas rondaban su mente.

\- No sé si estoy lista para... eso... - su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, él se sonrojó al escucharlo pero mantuvo la mirada, él lo sabía porque algo había cambiado en ella que ni ella misma podía comprender

\- Lo estás - la voz de Sesshomaru resonó en su mente, realmente quería estar con él y tener su marca después de todo lo que había pasado en esos días. Ella lo meditó por unos segundos, si Sesshomaru le decía que estaba lista era porque él sabía algo que ella no, o al menos eso dedujo. Ella tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar pero sabía que no quería pasar una noche más sin él.

Kagome se acercó al daiyoukai, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, estaba nerviosa y realmente ansiosa. Él sabía que era su primera vez y que ella tendría temores pero él estaba listo para hacer lo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviera bien, tranquila y disfrutara del momento y de sí misma.

\- No quiero perderte - la voz de Sesshomaru resonó llena de ternura, algo que ella jamás pensó que escucharía ¿este era el verdadero daiyoukai?

\- Sesshomaru... - lo miró detenidamente con ternura

\- Eres mía, mi humana, mi sacerdotisa - continuó él - Dame permiso de dejar mi marca en ti - ella sonrió, sonrojada, su corazón daba vuelco tras vuelco, era realmente extraño verlo así

\- Lo tienes - le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, él sonrió levemente lleno de emoción y cariño

\- Recuerda que puede ponerse un poco fuerte - susurró mientras mordía su lóbulo - Intentaré ser lo más cuidadoso posible - volvió a susurrar y morder. Kagome no pudo evitar gemir suavemente mientras asentía

\- Estoy lista - ambos estaban sonrojados, él comenzó a besarla intensamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica, su brazo derecho sostuvo la nuca de Kagome mientras que la izquierda recorría suavemente su espalda. Las manos de la chica se levantaron temblorosas y acariciaron los músculos del pecho y brazos, eran realmente fuertes.

El beso se intensificó aún más cuando las lenguas de ambos comenzaron un baile suave que fue aumentando gradualmente. Mientras las manos de Sesshomaru era rápidas y recorrían la espalda y los costados del torso de la sacerdotisa por debajo de su blusa. Dejaron de besarse únicamente en los dos segundos que le tomó a él sacarle la blusa. El daiyoukai jamás había visto esa prenda extraña que cubría los pechos de la joven, estaba a punto de arrancarla cuando ella pareció leer sus pensamientos y lo desabrochó por él, después de todo, era una prenda que necesitaría después.

Fue en ese momento que ella cayó en cuenta de que sus pechos estaban expuestos y se separó del beso con sorpresa al sentir una caricia suave en el derecho, nunca había sentido nada así, ni se imaginaba tampoco que se sentía de esa forma.

\- ¿Te disgusta? - la voz suave y con apenas un tinte de preocupación junto con los ojos dorados mirándola profundamente la hicieron sentir mariposas en su vientre

\- No - se sonrojó sabiendo que lo que diría - Me gusta, sólo me sorprendí . la sonrisa pícara que se dibujó en los labios del daiyoukai le generó un cosquilleo entre sus piernas

\- Seguiré - anunció él mientras se inclinaba a besar su cuello ligeramente - No reprimas sonidos - añadió para luego lamer ligeramente la línea de la mandíbula haciendo que un gemido suave saliera de Kagome al tiempo que su mano izquierda atrapaba el pecho derecho encerrándolo en una sensación tibia que le provocó a la sacerdotisa un escalofrío en su espalda.

Ella decidió que no se quedaría atrás, acarició la espalda del joven sintiendo cada músculo, enterrando sus uñas cada vez que un beso, un mordisco o una succión se daban en su cuello. Sentía pequeños toques eléctricos que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que había un beso o succión en su cuello. Él bajó por su clavícula y ejerció cierto peso sobre ella de forma que sin darse cuenta Kagome se fue haciendo hacia atrás. En cuestión de segundos estaba ella completamente acostada boca arriba sobre el saco abierto de dormir, con él encima lamiendo y besando desde su clavícula hasta su pecho izquierdo, ida y vuelta, lamía, besaba, mordía, succionaba, se repetía el ciclo. Era suave pero constante.

Sesshomaru decidió que era momento de avanzar y terminar de desnudarse cuando consiguió olfatear cómo Kagome se excitaba. La chica le ayudó a quitarse el kimono por completo y él a su vez removió la falda y las bragas. La peli negro-azulada sintió vergüenza al comprender que él la podía ver, vería su parte más íntima si abría las piernas, sin comprender muy bien porqué (además de sentir pena) cerró fuertemente las piernas y los ojos, no sabía qué reacción tendría cuando lo viera. Ella había removido lentamente el kimono hasta la cadera, luego él se encargó del resto.

\- Kagome - una voz suave la llamó, ella abrió los ojos y se perdió en la inmensidad del dorado, de pronto todo lo que sentía desapareció y deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, que él la tocara.

\- Sesshomaru - apenas un susurro. Se besaron nuevamente con la misma intensidad que antes. Las manos del daiyoukai recorrieron hasta las caderas suaves de la sacerdotisa, subieron por sus muslos, pensó que tendría que hacer el leve movimiento de tocar sus rodillas para que ella le diera paso pero se equivocó, a mitad de sus muslos ella se acomodó y le permitió acomodarse.

Kagome sintió una larga dureza rozar contra su intimidad y se separó del beso de la sorpresa, esa sensación no la esperaba. Él le sonrió pícaramente de nuevo y se acomodó mejor para que ella pudiera sentirlo por completo.

\- Quiero ver - ni ella misma se dio cuenta de en qué momento el susurro salió de sus labios

\- De acuerdo - se incorporó dejando que admirara su cuerpo musculoso muy marcado

Los ojos miel de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando comprendió que lo que sintió era lo que realmente había, un miembro bien dotado que sin duda se escapaba de lo que ella había imaginado y no solo completaba sus expectativas sino que las superaba en sobremanera. Un pequeño temor atravesó su mente ¿y si era demasiado? No duró mucho pensando sobre eso al sentir los labios y la lengua húmeda y tibia de su pareja al atrapar uno de sus pezones y succionarlo ligeramente. Los gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca, no podía controlarlos.

Los gemidos aumentaron conforme aumentaba el nivel de succión, pronto no era únicamente eso, también dejaba de lado el suave botón rosa para lamer y mordisquear suavemente su periferia arrancando gemidos más profundos. Una de sus manso sostuvo el otro pecho al tiempo que la otra bajaba por su muslo y se devolvía arrastrando suavemente las uñas por la piel suave llegando hasta ese pequeño punto nervioso entre sus piernas y presionando ligeramente con un suave movimiento circular.

Los gemidos que salieron de la garganta de Kagome aumentaron de volumen y velocidad, jamás había sentido eso, ella se había tocado pero nunca se sentiría así. El cabello plateado de él la rodeaba, era sedoso y suave, le hacía cosquillas suaves que le provocaban pequeños shocks eléctricos que combinaban perfectamente con las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Ella seguía sin saber que hacer pero optó por mantener las caricias en la espalda y los hombros, ocasionalmente enterrando sus uñas si sentía algo que la hacía gemir fuertemente.

Para él los gemidos eran música que le guiaba en el camino correcto. Quería que ella sintiera placer, tanto como pudiera ser posible bajo las circunstancias que estaban. Sus manos mantuvieron las caricias variante los movimientos ocasionalmente para determinar si le gustaba más o menos. Trazó un camino de besos y mordiscos hasta la línea de la cadera, ella acarició su cabeza con manos temblorosas

\- Sesshomaru - él la volteó a ver, estaba roja, nunca la había visto así

\- Quiero complacerte - se sorprendió de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, lo pensaba pero no sabía que lo diría y menos tan abiertamente, ella asintió. Instantáneamente se inclinó y lamió la entrada de su intimidad mientras con su pulgar masajeaba el clítoris suavemente, su otra mano se mantenía en su pecho aplicando presión suavemente. Los gemidos pasaron a gritos cuando la lengua dejó de lamer al rededor y se introdujo lamiendo internamente. El olor de la chica era pura excitación en su nariz provocando que sus sentidos se alertaran aún más. Ella estaba casi lista para él.

Kagome sentía las caricias en conjunto, todo al mismo tiempo hacía que su cuerpo acumulara una presión suave entre sus piernas, sentía mucho placer, jamás pensó que él le daría sexo oral, menos en su primera vez. De pronto y sin aviso él apretó su pecho apenas enterrando el borde de sus garras en el momento en que su lengua subió hasta su clítoris y succionó suavemente. Gimió con fuerza con cada succión que él hacía; consiguió el orgasmo cuando el dedo meñique se deslizó suavemente en la entrada generándole sensaciones que no conocía. Su cuerpo se contraía y relajaba alrededor del dedo de su pareja liberando fluidos. Sesshomaru sintió que perdía la cordura, la excitación de la chica era demasiada a pesar de haber tenido un orgasmo un segundo atrás, sus cuerpos quería más.

Se acomodó entre ella sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y su miembro con su mano derecha, lo guió hasta la entrada, ella abrazando su cuello con ojos expectantes. No había necesidad de hablar, los ojos miel y los dorados se miraron intensamente y sin aviso previo él introdujo la punta en ella.

\- Ahg... - no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor, era muy grueso para ella

\- ¿Sigo? - los ojos dorados eran excitación pura, se notaba que se estaba conteniendo lo mejor que podía para no entrar en una sola estocada

\- Si - sus ojos hicieron que se mojara, aunque sentía un dolor agudo

Sesshomaru se adentró unos milímetros más, a su nariz llegó el olor metálico de sangre, esto despertó su deseo aún más pero se contuvo, debía esperar un poco más. Kagome gimió de dolor de nuevo al sentir el dolor agudo aumentar pero decidió indicarle que siguiera al poner sus manos en los costados de su cuerpo y atraerlo suavemente. Él comprendió el mensaje y se adentró tanto como pudo apoyando ambos brazos en los costados de la cabeza de la joven. Se miraban a los ojos, en los de ella había una pequeña lágrima, en los de ambos había deseo, cariño y lujuria.

Él respetó que ella necesitaba unos momentos para ajustarse a las nuevas sensaciones, se movió acomodándose hasta que los dedos de la sacerdotisa le indicaron con un pequeño apretón sobre su piel. Segundos después estaban el daiyoukai moviéndose fuertemente, entrando y saliendo de ella; ambos gimiendo, los de él como gruñidos ocasionales y los de ella como grititos suaves sin control. El movimiento aumentaba y disminuía volviéndola loca, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, necesitaba que estuviera lista de nuevo. Se siguió moviendo dentro de ella, mirándola a los ojos, cuando los gemidos de la chica le indicaron que estaba cerca, la besó intensamente. Para Kagome, sentir la lengua de Sesshomaru entrando en su boca y luchando con su propia lengua, fue lo más erótico que pudo hacer él por ella en ese momento. La presión acumulada en su vientre explotó generándole movimientos involuntarios de cadera mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo.

\- Kagome - lo dijo en su oído mientras la escuchaba jadear - Quiero marcarte ya - ella asintió jadeando

Sesshomaru se separó completamente de ella mostrándole su erección aún mantenida, con suavidad y ternura tomó sus piernas y cadera y las giró hacia un costado; Kagome sabía que debía ponerse en posición de cuatro para ser marcada, se acomodó levantando su cadera, le daba mucha pena que la viera en esa posición, estaba muy expuesta, pero en estos instantes eso la excitaba más de lo que la avergonzaba. Él tomó su cadera con ambas manos manteniéndola firme y de una sola estocada fuerte entró haciéndola gritar de placer y sorpresa.

Las estocadas iniciaron como un movimiento pequeño y evolucionaron a movimientos marcados y fuertes, él entraba y salía velozmente asegurándose de entrar en su totalidad y no sacar la punta. Llegó un momento en que la joven no podía gemir por falta de aire al sentir el placer de ser penetrada por él con tanta firmeza y rapidez. Los gruñidos del daiyoukai aumentaron y se volvieron más guturales, estaba dejando salir su lado bestial.

Sesshomaru se sintió cerca de terminar, decidió inclinarse completamente hasta estar cerca de su cuello, el mejor lugar para la marca era el punto medio entre la base del cuello y el hombro. Dejó ver sus colmillos y los clavó en ella quien a su vez consiguió gritar (le había dolido más de lo que pensaba). Al tiempo que marcaba su piel la llenaba con su semilla, Kagome sabía que debía hacerse de esa forma pero le sorprendió de todas formas, no esperaba sentirlo de esa forma pero sirvió apenas para provocarle un tercer orgasmo que tampoco pensaba que sentiría.

Él se separó de ella lentamente, ambos jadeando, cayeron uno junto al otro en el saco de dormir abierto; sin pensarlo él la abrazó y cubrió como pudo con _mokomoko,_ ella se acomodó en su pecho. Ambos bañados en sudor, el hombro de ella con dos gotas de sangre.

\- ¿Ahora estoy marcada como tuya? - susurró Kagome apenas audible

\- Sí - él besó su frente en una forma tan tierna que ella tuvo que mirarlo con atención para asegurarse que seguía siendo Seshomaru el que estaba ahí con ella

\- ¿Cómo? - seguía pensando que un mordisco y semen en su cuerpo era algo que se le podía hacer a cualquiera sin que eso significara una marca

\- En el momento en el que te mordí estando casi en mi clímax se libera una secreción a través de mis colmillos que te induce mi aroma en tu cuerpo, sin posibilidad de quitarse - el daiyoukai jamás volvería a escucharse tan científico para la joven, ella dedujo que tenía que ser una especie de hormona aunque de eso realmente no sabía mucho, asoció por un segundo toda la situación con vampiros y le provocó una pequeña risita

\- Entiendo - ella le sonrió sinceramente

Ambos durmieron un par de horas y al despertar decidieron regresar, Kagome sabía que a partir de ese momento cualquier youkai y hanyou la reconocería por olor como la mujer de Sesshomaru puesto que su olor ahora estaba mezclado con el de ella.

 *****FIN Recuerdos*****

\- ¡KAGOME! ¿Me estás escuchando? - la voz molesta de Kikyo resonó en sus oídos

\- Lo siento, jejeje, no - se sintió profundamente avergonzada

\- Si liberas el último sello podremos tener una oportunidad - se notaba que repetía por milésima vez

\- Lo intentaré - la esperanza y determinación en su voz hizo que Kikyo dejara de estar molesta y decidiera explicarle qué podía hacer para liberar su poder.

 _N/A:_

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Duré montones porque quería que no sonara vulgar (ya saben un lemon con clase ?) Y tuve un bloqueo por el lugar en donde sucedería (y era fin de semestre! pero ya eso lo superamos por suerte)_

 _Espero poder traerles actualizaciones más constantes ahora que estoy en vacaciones de la U ( u_u aunque no del trabajo)._

 _Realmente deseo que les haya gustado, llevo miles de años sin escribir un lemon, prometo que los próximos serán mejores (?)_

 _Gracias infinitas por todo su apoyo con los reviews :D_

 _Feliz Navidad (o felices fiestas) 2018 :3_


	12. Capítulo 11: El ataque de Semeku

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 **Cambiando el destino**

C **apítulo 11: El ataque de Semeku**

Pasaban las horas y Kagome seguía sin ser capaz de liberar su poder, intentaba lo mejor que podía con las indicaciones de Kikyo pero se sentía insegura, no sabía cuándo volvería a aparecer Semeku y no podía relajarse completamente, ese hanyou se traía algo entre manos y ninguna de las dos chicas podía evitar el tinte de temor en sus corazones.

Kikyo recordaba entre enojo y cansancio los sucesos de los días anteriores.

 _-inicia recuerdo-_

Había salido la luna nueva y la noche era aún más oscura y ventosa de lo normal. La joven sacerdotisa de barro caminaba por el bosque con calma, buscando almas con sus serpientes, sabía que su amado hanyou debía sentirse más seguro en la cabaña de Kaede y por este único motivo no le había mencionada que saldría y se había ido a escondidas.

Era casi media noche, caminaba suavemente en los árboles que rodeaban el claro del pozo cuando vio la silueta de su reencarnación salía del mismo, la chica mencionó algo de buscar medicinas y vendajes y volver, era un viaje rápido que decidió hacer mientras Sesshomaru no estaba y todos los demás del grupo estuvieron de acuerdo puesto que siempre es mejor que sobre a que falte.

Kikyo no dijo nada, se limitó a observar cómo Kagome se acomodaba su mochila y caminaba, justo en el momento en el que entraba en el bosque era atacada por algo que la aprisionó contra un árbol; la chica de barro corrió en silencio para usar un ataque sorpresa y se detuvo en seco ordenando a sus serpientes alejarse tanto como podían para ella no ser detectada. Sintió un amargo subir por su laringe y sintió mucho asco. Ahí frente a ella estaba su pareja hecha humano, apresando a su reencarnación y forzándola en un beso.

Kagome estaba en shock, sabía que era Inuyasha el que la besaba por la fuerza, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasándole al chico por la mente. En cuestión de segundos sintió las garras acariciar suavemente sus brazos generándole un cosquilleo, su mano derecha la tomó por la cadera y la presionó aún más contra el árbol, apretando también su cadera y su muy marcada erección provocando un sonrojo y un forcejeo por parte de Kagome. Kikyo sentía una furia incontrolable crecer en su interior, sabía que su reencarnación no había hecho nada para provocarlo, esto era puramente, su deseo humano de poseerla.

\- Sé... que... me deseas... mucho... Kagome - su voz se entrecortaba con los besos tanto en los labios como en el cuello de la chica, pero por una vez en su vida el hanyou fue lo suficientemente inteligente para tapar la boca de la chica con su mano y evitar que dijera el conjuro que le haría caer - Igual... que yo... a ti... -

La peli negro-azulado sintió la mano izquierda del chico pasar de su brazo hacia su muslo y subir por debajo de su falda, no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo esto, jamás lo había visto así, siempre era tan tierno cuando se volvía humano y compartían momentos tan lindos y únicos ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

\- ¡MALDITO! - garras llenas de veneno atravesaron la espalda del ahora pelinegro - ¡DÉJALA! -

Kikyo estaba a punto de enviar a sus serpientes a atacar a Inuyasha cuando el daiyoukai apareció y desgarró la espalda de su medio hermano con su brazo izquierdo completamente recuperado, la chica de barro miró asombrada ¿no le hacía falta? ¿de dónde salió?

El ataque hizo que Inuyasha cayera de rodillas por el dolor y gruñendo, dejando a Kagome libre para gritar en repetidas ocasiones y sin tomar mucho aire "¡ABAJO!", el mismo Sesshomaru sintió un poco de temor cuando ella terminó de decirlo por veinteava vez y su hermano tenía sangre saliendo de su frente, definitivamente no era buena idea hacer enojar a Kagome.

La sacerdotisa de barro sintió un nudo en su garganta, quería llorar y gritar, quería pegarle al hanyou y al mismo tiempo quería cuidarlo, detestaba sus sentimientos humanos, debía haberse quedado como la sacerdotisa fría que siempre había sido (o aparentado ser). Caminó lentamente hacia los demás, el daiyoukai la miró serio e irritado.

\- Mujer, deberías controlar a esta bestia - su voz fue tajante y fría, con su nuevo brazo tomó a Kagome de la cintura, la abrazó contra su cuerpo y salió volando. Kikyo se agachó junto a Inuyasha que estaba inconsciente y sangrando.

\- Eres un maldito idiota - balbuceó por lo bajo mientras lo volteaba y revisaba sus heridas.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha despertó con vendajes y moretones, le dolía la espalda y la cara, no recordaba exactamente qué había pasado pero la mirada fría y molesta de Kikyo le provocó varias ideas.

\- Buenos días Kikyo - sonrió levemente tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido exactamente

\- Te desmayaste por los golpes y el veneno - ¿le leyó la mente?

\- Recuerdo que salí de la cabaña a buscarte, recuerdo a Kagome gritando "abajo" muy enojada, muchas veces - el chico tenía cara de tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido

\- ¿Recuerdas que casi violas a Kagome en medio del bosque? - la voz era cortante y llena de ira pero sin gritar. Inuyasha recordó breve y borrosamente besar a Kagome en sus labios y su cuello, recordó el ardor en su espalda, pero lo que definitivamente quedó grabado y recordaba perfectamente era el dulce aroma de la sacerdotisa cuando acarició bajo su falda. Se sonrojó abruptamente - Veo que lo recuerdas - la voz denotaba rabia

\- Lo lamento Kikyo, no sé qué me pasó - el chico estaba claramente confundido pero altamente sonrojado, pensaba en Kagome y su corazón latía con fuerza ¿la seguía amando? La sacerdotisa de barro pareció leerle la mente de nuevo ya que simplemente se levantó y salió de la cabaña.

Por la tarde el humor de Kikyo había cambiado, Inuyasha se había recuperado casi en un 100% y había decidido pedirle disculpas de muchas formas: conseguiendo un par de almas, plantas medicinales, agua fresca, setas y raíces, pescado, etc. Todo lo que podía pensar que servía como un regalo útil para la sacerdotisa peli negro, era entregado a ella junto con una sincera disculpa.

En la noche Kagome apareció con Sesshomaru, el hanyou se sonrojó al verla y sentir su corazón latir fuertemente de nuevo, Kikyo seguía molesta pero sabía que pronto se enfrentarían a Semeku y jamás es buena idea estar molesta con tus compañeros de equipo ante una batalla como la que se avecinaba. Mantenía su calma.

 _-fin recuerdo-_

Kikyo recordaba amargamente como su supuesta pareja prefería a Kagome aunque recordaba que antes de ser capturadas, él mismo había pedido disculpas y por primera vez se notaba que realmente las pedía. Lo había perdonado más por ella que por él.

Mientras tanto Kagome intentaba concentrarse era tremendamente complicado abrir una perla nacarada, después de todo ¿cómo se abre una perla? Kikyo había dicho algo de encontrar la paz en su interior pero no le explicó nada más. Pronto se vio sumida en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía la perla en la palma de su mano.

Recordó a Inuyasha y todo el dolor que le había hecho sentir, lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos al recordar que había intentado tomarla por la fuerza, no entendía qué había sucedido él no era así. Recordó que la última vez que había ido a su casa le había dado un fuerte abrazo a su mamá y le había pedido consejo con Sesshomaru, recordó que le dijo que la amaba y su madre le contestó que además de amarla aceptaba cualquier decisión que tomara, ella era lo suficientemente madura aunque le gustaba la idea de que terminara la secundaria.

De igual forma se acordó de sus amigas, su hermano, su abuelo, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, Kaede,... recordó cómo es la vida en la aldea y cómo es su vida normal, su vida antes del pozo y ahora. Las lágrimas se acumularon aún más en sus ojos y no pudo contenerlas por mucho tiempo cuando el temor se apoderó de ella nuevamente ¿volvería a verlos? ¿volvería a su vida? ¿terminaría la secundaria? ¿estaría de nuevo con su madre tomando una taza de té? ¿saldría de ahí?

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, parecía una suave cascada que no parecía detenerse, tenía miedo y estaba bien llorar. Kikyo la observaba en silencio, parecía que por fin comprendía la situación, la veía llorar y sabía que en su interior también lo hacía, al igual que ella tenía miedo pero temer era bueno. En el interior de Kagome las lágrimas alcanzaron la perla nacarada e iniciaron una erosión que fue descubierta por la sacerdotisa hasta que una luz celeste amarillenta salió.

La luz brillaba con fuerza y la perla terminó deshaciéndose en sus manos debido a las lágrimas. La misma luz comenzó a flotar hacia el pecho de la joven, ella miraba perpleja aún con los ojos humedecidos. El brillo se adentró y calentó el corazón de la chica llenándola de seguridad y fuerza, de comprensión y entendimiento, de valentía aunque el temor persistía; la luz le trajo paz y determinación para luchar.

Su antepasado le había dicho que una vez abierta la perla no demostrara que tenía el poder completo, la joven le había dicho con vehemencia que era imperativo que Semeku creyera que aún seguía igual que antes y que nada podrían hacer de forma que mantuviera su guardia baja. Kagome más tranquila y cansada quedó dormida donde estaba mientras Kikyo sonreía con satisfacción, podrían salir de ahí aún si los chicos no las encontraban, lo importante era tener el momento adecuado.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y los demás corrían en busca del sitio al que Semeku había llevado a las chicas. El daiyoukai podía detectar hasta cierto punto el aroma de su mujer pero sabía que estaba rodeada de miasma y que no era bueno para ella. Siguieron avanzando hasta que encontraron la montaña, estaba rodeada de un miasma que incluso hacía que el mismo demonio hiciera lo imposible por querer entrar, algo estaba mal, esta nube tóxica realmente podría lastimarlo. Se reunieron para determinar qué harían para llegar al lugar.

Pasaron las horas y Semeku decidió entrar de nuevo donde tenía cautivas a las sacerdotisas. Las encontró dormidas, mayormente por la toxina en el ambiente, su miasma había sido perfeccionado a tal punto que podía determinar cómo era en cada habitación para causar daño o simplemente provocar sueño y cansancio, a las chicas le había agregado un toque de "harán lo que quiera" aunque sabía que ellas no caerían sencillamente en ese debido a su gran poder espiritual.

Odiaba que Kagome le perteneciera a Sesshomaru, no lo soportaba porque sabía que en el momento en que quisiera poseerla olería más que todo al daiyoukai y era más que probable que él supiera lo que le hacía a la chica. Eso de las marcas de youkai era aún algo misterioso para él, nunca lo había intentado pero debía probar y su presa estaba justo delante de él aún si no estaba seguro de que pudiera marcar un cadáver de barro andante.

Decidió que se llevaría a ambas, después de todo Kagome podría ser parte del experimento, a estaba marcada. Tomó a ambas, una en cada hombro, y las trasladó a una habitación mucho más grande y cómoda. El miasma era distinto aquí, estaba hecho para que obedecieran sus órdenes y estuvieran confundidas más que dormidas.

Kikyo fue la primera en abrir los ojos, estaba extrañamente atada, tanto ella como Kagome estaban de rodillas en posición de cuatro patas pero con las piernas encadenadas a lo que parecían unas pesadas rocas y los brazos amarrados al techo de forma que estaban suspendidas parcialmente. El cabello de ambas había sido trenzado hacia un costado y usaban únicamente una yukata de tela muy ligera. Kikyo entró en pánico, sabía que no le habían hecho nada aún pero esto sinceramente parecía una violación que muy probablemente incluía una marca.

\- Ese maldito - masculló la sacerdotisa pelinegra al recordar que sin duda era mitad bestia pero más bestia que otra cosa

\- Jajaja veo que despertaste - una risa malvada y suave se escuchó en la oscuridad, el cuarto estaba apenas iluminado con velas - Querida Kikyo, aunque me das algo de asco por ser un cadáver de barro y huesos que sobrevive de almas, deseo fervientemente ver a Inuyasha sufrir porque te hice mía antes que él -

\- Suéltame maldito - levantó la cabeza intentando encontrarlo pero la penumbra era grande y el miasma fuerte, se sentía mareada

\- Descuida, el miasma no te matará, pero pronto harás lo que quiera - aún sin verlo la joven sabía que sonreía malvadamente y que era necesario que su compañera se despertara, no estaban en la mejor posición ni en el mejor momento pero aún podían luchar

Semeku se levantó de donde estaba, comenzó a reír malvadamente, se aproximó a Kikyo y le acarició la espalda con uno de sus tentáculos, ella se estremeció del asco.

\- Veo que te emociona - río un poco más - una vez que ponga mi marca en ti Inuyasha no podrá tenerte para sí - siguió riendo mientras la joven trataba de mantener la calma - lo mejor será que te despojaré de tus poderes mientras te marco pero descuida, no te mataré, quiero que él te vea como lo que realmente eres, una mujer débil y con dueño -

\- Eres detestable y aunque sea lo último que haga te mataré - la voz de la pelinegra era suave pero llena de ira

\- Veremos si cumples - agregó él al tiempo quedaba frente a la chica y se abría la ropa provocando un estremecimiento más en ella y una expresión llena de repugnancia hacia él.

\- Me das asco maldito - masculló Kikyo intentando alejarse tanto como podía sin éxito

\- ¡KIKYO! - Kagome gritó en terror al despertar y ver cómo su ¿amiga? era acariciada por unos tentáculos y al ver los ojos de Semeku brillar con la poca luz de las velas sintió temor

\- ¡NO PIERDAS TIEMPO Y HAZLO! - gritó la joven de barro mientras un tentáculo estrujaba su seno derecho. Kagome asintió. En menos de un parpadeo una luz celeste amarillenta rodeó el cuerpo de la peli negro azulado, el haz de luz se agrandó purificando el aire e iluminando toda la habitación. Semeku se sorprendió pero no intentó moverse, consideraba que era mucho más fuerte que ellas.

Medio segundo después Kikyo generó una luz similar pero rosa lila al tiempo que le daba un cabezazo a Semeku en el estómago descubierto sacándole el aire. La luz de Kagome purificaba mientras que la de Kikyo quemaba el cuerpo del enemigo. Semeku saltó hacia atrás y salió de la habitación, las cosas definitivamente no habían salido como pensó y necesitaba una pequeña retirada para recuperarse, después de todo no podrían salir de donde estaban amarradas.

\- Escúchame con atención Kagome - su voz determinante hizo que la otra chica la mirara con seriedad - No dejes que la luz se apague, sino estaremos en problemas, en este momento es tu brillo lo que evita que entre de nuevo, yo puedo quemar su cuerpo pero tú puedes hacer que el miasma se extinga y con eso él pierde el poder que tenía sobre nosotras - la chica de ojos miel asintió con determinación

Kagome no supo exactamente en qué momento hizo lo que hizo, cuando despertó se sentía mareadas y sentía que debía hacer lo que su enemigo le ordenara mas cuando se vio a sí misma vestida con esa ropa, amarrada y volteó a ver a su compañera solo para encontrarla en el mismo estado se sobresaltó, fue como una sacudida. Ahora intentaba mantenerse tranquila y positiva, por supuesto que no le era fácil, aún no entendía bien de qué le servía a Semeku hacerles esas cosas, para ella él estaba bastante desquiciado y pervertido.

Mientras las sacerdotisas intentaban idear un plan para salir de su prisión, Semeku se refugió en su habitación, esa maldita mujer le había quemado y purificado el estómago profundamente y le dolía por lo que debía reponerse y atacar con un miasma mucho más potente. Su última opción, por supuesto, era ponerlas a dormir y hacerlo todo mientras dormían, aunque eso le quitaba la diversión.

Años atrás siendo Naraku y después de que Kikyo muriera había buscado la manera de conseguir el poder de la sacerdotisa, pensaba que si lo obtenía podría conseguir la perla de Shikon. En ese momento descubrió muchas formas de obtenerlos pero la gran mayoría requería que ella estuviera viva (ya saben eso de sacrificar para obtener poder) pero habían dos o tres opciones que involucraban sus cenizas y de ahí fue de donde Naraku sacó la idea de volverla un cadáver de barro. Aunque sus opciones se habían reducido con todos los acontecimientos y la rebeldía de la joven, le quedaba una opción (particularmente pensaba que sería la mejor por ser la más despiadada), las leyendas decían que una daga de cuarzo con filamentos dorados en su interior (N.A.: cuarzo rutilado) era capaz de drenar cualquier poder de la persona o demonio en la que fuera enterrada, sin importar qué parte de su cuerpo fuera la atacada.

Afuera del pequeño castillo el grupo no había conseguido llegar pero inesperadamente Koga apareció, venía solo pero con muchísima seguridad, trayendo el arma ancestral Goraishi consigo. Miroku lo miró con sorpresa y le preguntó sobre su desaparición de la aldea, a lo que el lobo contestó que además de Goraishi había otra armar que podía usar y mostró en su mano izquierda una garra oscura, tan negra como la luna nueva, la llamó Kuraitsume, aclaró que esta garra tenía el poder de cortar el aire; esta garra la buscó cerca de la tumba de un lobo oscuro que era prácticamente una leyenda pero al no tener los fragmentos debía ver si algo de esa leyenda era verdad. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano izquierda cortó el aire y con él, el miasma, formando una especie de camino por donde el grupo podía moverse. Los hermanos perro jamás habían estado agradecidos con un lobo hasta ese momento, aunque ambos se mantuvieron su agradecimiento en silencio.

Koga siguió los movimientos haciendo un camino para llegar al castillo. Con un movimiento rápido de su espada Inuyasha abrió un agujero en las paredes del mismo y pudieron atravesar, notando que en cada sector habían miasmas no solo de distinto color, sino también de distinto espesor y aroma. Sango optó por darle a Koga un máscara con anti-veneno ya que era él el que debía llegar primero a las habitaciones.

Semeku notó el golpe, por suerte sus poderes de recuperación eran altos y ya se había recuperado casi en su totalidad, por lo que decidió terminar su plan, sabía que aunque el castillo era un laberinto y sus enemigos se retrasarían en llegar no necesariamente tendría suficiente tiempo, debía acelerar las cosas. Corrió a donde estaban las sacerdotisas, el poder de Kagome seguía actuando por lo que decidió actuar por la fuerza; entró abruptamente y le lanzó a ambas un ataque con sus tentáculos, a pesar de quemarse al tocar a Kikyo consiguió que la otra chica se sobresaltara al punto que ella perdió la concentración y su luz se desvaneció. Lo cual fue suficiente para que Kikyo también se desconcentrara y dejara de quemarle.

Con un movimiento veloz se posicionó detrás de Kikyo; la chica de ojos miel intentó concentrarse de nuevo para sacar su luz pero no lo consiguió ya que pudo observar una daga de cuarzo en la mano izquierda de Semeku quien a su vez se preparaba para violar y marcar a la chica de pelo negro.

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ MALDITO! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA MALA VERSIÓN DE NARAKU! - gritaba Kikyo

\- Grita cuanto quieras maldita miko - estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando sintió sus manos y tentáculos arder nuevamente, por lo que clavó la daga en su muslo, ella gritó con dolor. Una luz rosada similar a la de shikon brilló en la herida y la daga de cuarzo comenzó a cambiar de color. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos pero Semeku sabía que no había más tiempo, sus enemigos estaban muy cerca. A pesar de que la daba apenas había cambiado en un veinticinco porciento la sacó del muslo de la chica y lo enterró en el suyo - Nos volveremos a ver Kikyo - estaba dispuesto a salir por la puerta cuando se volvió - A ti también Kagome - sonrió y usó sus tentáculos para cortar las amarras de que sostenían a ambas chicas del techo haciéndolas caer de cara contra el suelo.

\- ¡¿Kikyo?! - la voz de Kagome incluía dolor y algo de alegría, hacía poco habían escuchado un golpe pero no sabían qué era, tal vez sus amigos las iban a rescatar, pero su leve alegría cambió al ver luz brotando del muslo de la chica ¿no que era de barro? - ¡¿KIKYO ESTÁS BIEN?! -

\- No te... preocupes... Kagome,... estaré bien,... esto es porque... esa daga... absorbe... mi poder espiritual - la voz entrecortada de la otra chica apenas era audible

Kagome se movió como pudo, sus brazos temblaban, podía ver que los de Kikyo también. Tiró de las piedras tan fuerte como pudo una por una. Se acercó a su compañera y la ayudó a sentarse, la luz había desaparecido de su muslo y sólo quedaba la marca. Escucharon pasos corriendo hacia ellas. De pronto la puerta de abrió y vieron a Sango y Miroku entrar.

\- Señorita Kagome, señorita Kikyo - la voz del monje era calma pero claramente tenía signos de alerta - ¿Se encuentran bien? - se arrodilló junto a ellas para examinar las cadenas, Sango se arrodilló junto a él sacando una botella de ácido, ambos traían máscaras.

\- Descuiden, con esto las liberaré - la exterminadora derramó ácido sobre las cadenas que se disolvieron fácilmente, aún quedaba el grillete al rededor de sus tobillos pero eso podía esperar a tener una herramienta más segura.

\- Gracias - Kagome habló primero, su antecesora estaba muy débil para hablar - Estamos casi bien, Semeku tenía cosas horribles planeadas para nosotras pero llegaron a tiempo, únicamente enterró en Kikyo una extraña daga -

\- ¿Con que una daga eh? - susurró pensativo el monje observando atentamente la herida de Kikyo

\- ¡MIROKU! ¡SANGO! - Inuyasha los llamaba con algo de desesperación - ¿Dónde se metieron? -

\- ¡Aquí! - le contestó Sango, segundos después entraron los demás en la habitación

\- Debemos salir de aquí antes de que el miasma empeore - Inuyasha de nuevo hablaba pero esta vez tomaba a Kikyo en brazos, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo con Kagome

\- Los guiaré - Koga aún tenía su máscara puesta, se volteó, arañó el aire y corrió. Todos lo siguieron

Lograron salir del castillo y bajar la montaña, se alejaron hasta el arroyo más cercano en donde pudieron sentarse a descansar. Nadie había dicho nada. Todos estaban asimilando los hechos recientes hasta que la voz del lobo cortó el silencio.

\- Ese malnacido de Semeku se escapó pero logré lastimar su hombro - sonrió levemente algo orgulloso de sí, los demás asintieron

\- Podremos rastrearlo si aún tienes su sangre en tu garra - añadió Miroku y el lobo asintió envolviendo dicha garra en un pedazo de tela que le tenía el monje

Una serpiente caza almas se acercó a Kikyo que yacía dormida en los brazos del hanyou, depositó un alma y fue en busca de más. El viento sopló fuertemente moviendo el cabello de todos. Se había hecho de noche nuevamente. Kikyo abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al cielo en silencio, Kagome miraba la hierba sentada junto a Sesshomaru. Sango entonces se levantó, tomó algunas cosas y se acercó a Kagome.

\- ¿Te parece si nos damos un baño? - la exterminadora extendió su mano frente a la sacerdotisa quien a su vez la tomó y se levantó - ¿Kikyo quieres venir con nosotras? - la otra sacerdotisa se sentó sin decir palabra y tomó la otra mano que Sango había extendido para ella. Las tres chicas salieron arroyo abajo buscando una poza.

-o-o-

 _N/A:_

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Ha sido más de un mes, lo sé, no me regañen. He tenido una ardua lucha con este capítulo, al principio había escrito algo pero me parece que había quedado demasiado fuerte y con aguejos en la trama, entonces respiré hondo y me aseguré de que ninguna de esas dos condiciones sucediera (al menos eso creo). Tengo la impresión de que este cap es un poco exagerado (jejeje) pero quería meterle emoción (y bastante locura), entonces esto salió._

 _Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto (también está en revisión)_

 _No olviden dejar sus dudas, comentarios, etc... Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto :D_


	13. Capítulo 12: Shippo lo sabe

_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

 **Cambiando el destino**

 **Capítulo 12: Shippo lo sabe**

Habían pasado tres días desde el suceso, Kouga indicaba el camino hacia Semeku y las chicas hablaban poco. Tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha no sabían qué hacer; normalmente ellos no tenían problemas emocionales de ese tipo, si alguien les hacía algo ellos le hacían pagar con su vida y superaban cualquier incomodidad que pudieran llegar a sentir.

Sango había hablado con ellas y ellas únicamente hablaban con Sango, ni Kikyo ni Kagome sabían exactamente cómo expresarle a sus parejas con palabras todo lo sucedido sin morirse de vergüenza y mucho enojo e impotencia. Ambas eran fuertes y ambas eran capaces de acabar con su enemigo pero ambas habían sido víctimas de hechos inesperados que les cambiaron las circunstancias de pelea. Pero no más, iban de camino a aniquilar al idiota que les hizo pasar el peor momento de sus vidas. Lo pagaría no sólo con su vida, sino también con su dignidad, lo harían pedazos de todas las formas posibles. Aún así, llenas de deseo de venganza, eran incapaces de contarle a alguien más que a Sango.

La exterminadora apaciguaba a los hermanos perro diciéndoles que las chicas en realidad estaban listas para tomar venganza pero que las heridas que cada una tenía eran profundas y sumamente dolorosas. Miroku esperaba ansioso el momento en el que pudieran acabar con Semeku y su maldición de agujero negro se acabara, pero estaba seguro de que aunque costara su vida, debía colaborar con Kagome en hacerlo sufrir.

Lejos de donde el grupo de guerreros se encontraba, estaba Shippo con Kaede, Rin y Jaken buscando hierbas medicinales en el bosque. Era una hermosa mañana soleada y cada uno tenía un pequeño cesto donde habían diferentes tipos de plantas, la brisa soplaba suave y esporádicamente, los insectos eran apenas audibles para el pequeño zorro ya que sus pensamientos no se estabilizaban, necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que vio, lo lógico era hablar con la anciana pero no había podido quedarse a solas con ella, ya fuera Rin o Kohaku, alguno de los dos siempre estaba cerca. Decidió armarse de valor y hablar, sino se volvería loco pensando todo lo ocurrido.

\- Anciana Kaede - dijo susurrante el zorrito

\- Sí Shippo, ¿sucede algo? - la señora siguió su labor sin voltear pero se percató que el niño no se movía

\- Quiero hablar con usted de algo que vi hace varios días - su voz seguía apenas audible - no quiero que Rin ni Kohaku lo escuchen, por eso no había hablado antes -

\- Está bien, vamos por allá - dijo la anciana deteniendo su labor, volteó a Rin y Jaken - ustedes dos, vayan por allá hasta encontrar la que es de flor amarilla pequeña, nosotros iremos por aquí a buscar la de flor blanca esponjosa - la niña y el kappa asintieron, cada grupo tomó un camino

Shippo suspiró con calma al sentirse lejos de la niña y saber que el exterminador estaba entrenando cerca de la cabaña. Kaede lo llevó hasta un árbol con raíces gruesas y se sentaron ahí a descansar; pacientemente ella esperó que él pudiera tomar valor y contarle. Pasaron unos minutos para que él empezara a hablar.

\- En la noche de luna nueva me desperté cuando Kikyo salió en busca de almas, me entró curiosidad, quería saber más sobre ella e Inuyasha nunca me dejaba preguntar, pensé que si estaba a solas con ella podría ayudarme a entender todo lo que no conozco pero después de observarla por mucho tiempo me di cuenta que no sabía cómo hablarle ¿cómo explicarle que la estaba siguiendo por algo bueno y no porque sospechaba de ella? - suspiró nuevamente y la anciana asintió

\- Me estaba entrando mucho sueño, estábamos cerca del pozo - siguió Shippo - y estaba a punto de regresar a la cabaña cuando vi que Kikyo se detenía a observar y vi a Kagome saliendo del pozo, traía su gran mochila amarilla. Kikyo se endureció cuando algo atrapó a Kagome contra un árbol; yo entré en pánico pero no hice ruido, preparé uno de mis ataques pero Kikyo corrió entonces la seguí, ella estaba a punto de atacar cuando se frenó de la nada, yo hice lo mismo - esta vez Shippo tenía lágrimas a punto de salir, la anciana no comprendía qué podría haber sido tan terrorífico para que su propia hermana no atacara.

\- ¿Qué viste? - Kaede susurró para no presionar al zorrito pero darle a entender que estaba bien seguir

\- A Inuyasha convertido en humano besando a Kagome - el niño miró a la anciana directo a los ojos - después la empezó a tocar y ella se resistía, no quería y de seguro iba a gritar porque le tapó la boca; Kikyo estaba hecha una furia pero no se movía, yo me asusté tanto que no me moví, jamás pensé que ese perro tonto fuera así - las lágrimas del zorrito conmovieron a Kaede al punto de abrazarlo, comprendía que lo que lo hacía llorar no era el temor sino la impotencia de no haber hecho nada

\- Pequeño Shippo... - empezó la sacerdotisa que había sospechado de que algo había pasado entre su hermana y el hanyou aunque jamás imaginó nada así; su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido

\- En eso Sesshomaru apareció y lastimó la espalda de Inuyasha con sus garras envenenadas, era tanto veneno que se olía en el aire - los ojos del zorrito cambiaron un poco - Kagome le gritó "abajo" muchas veces al idiota ese, creo que se le rompió la cara - una sonrisita apareció fugazmente en su rostro infantil, la anciana comprendió que el joven perro había recibido su merecido

\- ¿Y Kikyo hizo algo? - ahora ella era la curiosa

\- Sí, se acercó y revisó sus heridas, lo insultó y le dijo hasta de lo que debería morir. Parece que después de tantos golpes contra el piso comprendió que había hecho lo peor que un hanyou puede hacer: dejarse llevar por completo por sus emociones y deseos humanos -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - la señora lo miró con sorpresa

\- Cuando un hanyou se deja llevar por sus emociones humanas se vuelve un humano con mucha fuerza y puede incluso volverse un animal, lo hemos visto con el mismo Inuyasha en algunas batallas; el problema es que esta vez se volvió así en su forma humana -

\- Ah, te refieres a que era completamente vulnerable - ella tenía comprensión en sus ojos

\- Así es - el chico ahora tenía cara de saber todo - lo preocupante de todo es que Inuyasha no recordaba nada al día siguiente -

\- ¿Tienes alguna teoría? - la curiosidad podía más que ella

\- Tal vez aún amaba o ama a Kagome y su instinto animal se mezcló con sus deseos humanos - el niño suspiró de nuevo - pero eso no es todo lo que vi

\- ¿Ah no? - la sorpresa invadió su voz ¿qué más podría haber visto Shippo?

\- Seguí a Sesshomaru y Kagome para ver si ella estaba bien. Los encontré en la gran roca que está en el río, ella lloraba mucho, nunca la vi así. Estaba realmente asustada. Sesshomaru la abrazaba con fuerza, ahora tenía los dos brazos - Kaede abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero se quedó callada - la sostenía con mucha fuerza y le susurraba cosas al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello. Después de unos minutos comenzó a besar sus mejillas; yo no entendía nada y me asusté pero estaba callado para no interrumpir - la anciana lo miró escéptica - pero no pude contenerme y grité de sorpresa cuando de pronto besó a Kagome intensamente. -

\- Te escucharon en ese momento ¿no es así? - la imagen del zorrito interrumpiendo le causó gracia pero se contuvo

\- Sí... - dijo apenado - toda la noche estuve callado y en el peor momento hago ruido - se tapó la cara con las manitas -cuando vieron que era yo, Kagome comenzó a reír toda sonrojada y Sesshomaru la abrazó contra su pecho pero volteó al lado contrario. Nunca había visto un beso, ni siquiera de mis papás. - su carita estaba roja como tomate y la anciana no pudo evitar reírse

\- ¿Algo más que quieras contarme? - la voz alegre de la anciana le alivió

-Kagome le contó a Sango, por eso ella se veía molesta - recordó el niño poniendo su dedo en su mentón

\- Tiene toda la razón de enojarse - susurró la anciana - sigamos recogiendo hierbas - se levantó y el niño la siguió.

Ahora era la anciana la que tenía la mente acelerada, los acontecimientos que Shippo le había contado recién correspondían con un día antes de la partida del grupo, y los que el zorrito y el exterminador le habían contado eran los del día anterior a ese. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

 _-Inicia el recuerdo-_

Los chicos le habían contando que unos días atrás, ahora comprendía que en realidad se referían al día antes del recién descubierto intento de violación por parte del hermano menor, habían estado del otro lado del río en donde Shippo había escuchado que se realizaría algo para zorros youkai y ambos habían decidido ir y explorar. Después de una ajetreada noche haciéndole bromas a los del pueblo cercano, decidieron buscar más puntos para el zorrito persiguiendo el aroma de Sesshomaru que no estaba lejos.

Cuando llegaron lo vieron lanzando su "Luna Infernal" a un enemigo que esquivó el ataque como si fuera una pluma. Observaron atentamente la batalla en la que el daiyoukai luchaba sin piedad y manejando lo mejor que podía su ataque, por suerte estaban lejos. Después de varios minutos de lucha en la que se golpeaban dos espadas y veían a ambos luchadores separarse y lanzar ataques similares, Sesshomaru golpeó fuertemente la espada de su oponente y la partió. Tenseiga brilló con un resplandor nocturno y el daiyoukai blandió una vez más su espada en una dirección distinta a la de su enemigo. Una "Luna Infernal" perfectamente redonda atravesó un montículo.

Los chicos sorprendidos se acercaron sin embargo, un enorme monstruo salió de los restos del ataque del hermano mayor. Era mitad trol con cuatro brazos y mitad centauro, con tonos grisáceos y rojizos, dos grandes cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza. Sesshomaru atacó de diferentes formas pero no fue capaz de hacerle ni un rasguño.

El demonio gigante vio a ambos niños y se dispuso a atacar, después de todo ¿porqué no ir por unas presas fáciles primero? Los tomó con una de sus manos, ambos gritaron tan alto como pudieron, ninguno de los dos comprendía en qué fracción de segundo habían pasado de estar a unos pasos del daiyoukai a estar en la mano con dirección a los colmillos del nuevo monstruo jamás antes visto.

Sesshomaru sabía, aunque Kaede jamás lo sospecharía, que ambos eran valiosos para sus humanas, no podía dejarlos morir así como así, menos después de lo que había vivido con Kohaku, el exterminador le caí bien después de todo. No dejaría que muriera por nada. Atacó fervientemente con cada ataque que se le ocurrió, sabía que la "Luna Infernal" era una clase de puerta a otra dimensión pero jamás pensó que podía funcionar doble. Tenseiga realmente no era de mucha ayuda después de todo. Se sintió impotente como jamás se había sentido, ni sus garras ni su látigo, nada servía. Su impotencia se transformó en furia y deseo de protección.

Se detuvo sobre una roca y un resplandor comenzó a salir de lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo. De pronto una espada y su brazo se materializaron. Después de todo había una espada en su interior. Algo interesante había sucedido, Kaede jamás sabría las interrogantes del perro: ¿acaso su padre había sellado esta espada en su interior? ¿Era merecedor de una espada como esta solo por el simple hecho de proteger a alguien?

Con Bakusaiga en sus manos corrió y atacó sin piedad al extraño monstruo, primero cortó la mano en la que tenía a los chicos. Al ser liberado Shippo usó su esfera flotante para llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Seguidamente Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre el demonio y cortó en diferentes lugares, usando Tenseiga abrió otra "Luna Infernal" y envió cada pedazo de demonio que encontró por ese agujero.

Se reunió con Shippo y Kohaku cerca de donde estaba su primer enemigo completamente malherido, éste tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Sesshomaru-sama - dijo con voz quebrada - ha excedido con todas las expectativas que su padre tenía para usted y ha obtenido no solo el ataque final de Tenseiga sino también a Bakusaiga. Créame cuando le digo que su padre jamás pensó que podría dominar a Tenseiga, él creía que esa espada debería pertenecer a Inuyasha y que sólo él sería capaz de perfeccionar a tal punto la técnica. Yo en cambio, como fiel sirviente de su padre y gran admirador suyo, le dije que usted sería el dueño de ambas espadas. Su padre dijo que usted jamás entendería que la importancia que un ser vivo podría llegar a tener, yo le dije que usted lo comprendería a su debido tiempo. Créame que yo era uno de esos youkais que estaban en contra de la unión de daiyoukais con seres inferiores pero comprendí que eso no importa de la manera más dura. -

En este momento de la historia Kaede recordó que Kohaku y Shippo lloraban al sentirse conmovidos por recordar el discurso de ese extraño.

\- Al parecer - le había dicho Kohaku en ese momento - este señor se había enamorado de una humana también pero no pudo admitir que deseaba protegerla hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el padre de Sesshomaru-sama pensaba que sería igual que este sirviente en vez de ser como él. También pensaba que Inuyasha al ser hanyou sería más merecedor de los poderes porque comprendería con más facilidad las cosas -

\- Sesshomaru-sama - dijo un zorrito conmovido - al parecer él ama a Rin lo suficiente como para querer protegerla -

\- A la señorita Kagome también - recalcó Kohaku recordando lo sucedido con Irasue

 _-Fin del recuerdo-_

La sacerdotisa reflexionó sobre ambas historias. Entonces el terrible y frío daiyoukai se había enamorado de Kagome al punto de querer protegerla además de su obvio cariño hacia Rin, él se había vuelto como su padre, al menos eso había entendido por todas los comentarios y leyendas que había escuchado del Gran General Perro del oeste.

\- Después de todo los demonios también tienen derecho a amar - susurró para el viento la anciana

Siguió recogiendo hierbas con Shippo y ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando recordó el resto de la historia de los chicos.

 _-Inicio del recuerdo-_

\- Dejamos a Sesshomaru para ir en busca de algo que me diera puntos adicionales en el examen para zorros - siguió el niño más pequeño - llegamos a la poza que tiene el río más abajo del pozo porque otros niños zorro nos dijeron que había personas por ahí. Descubrimos a Sango y Miroku bañándose en la poza y adsfjkadf - Kohaku tapó la boca de Shippo

\- ¡NO SIGAS! - la cara roja del exterminador lo decía todo - ¡ES DEMASIADO VERGONZOSO PARA HABLAR DE ESO! -

\- ¡Quiero preguntarle a la anciana Kaede! - dijo Shippo sin comprender

\- ¿Qué cosa? - la anciana los miró desconcertada porque el hermano de Sango estaba rojo y se cubría la cara

\- Sango y Miroku estaban bañándose juntos en la poza pero parecía que se estaban abrazando, nunca los había visto así de cerca - su dedito tocó su barbilla y miró hacia arriba a la derecha tratando de recordar - el agua se movía raro - concluyó

La anciana rió al entender la vergüenza de Kohaku y al darse cuenta de la inocencia de Shippo, después de todo el zorrito seguía siendo un niño y era muy probable que nadie le explicara cómo se veía cuando sucedían esas cosas entre una pareja.

\- Shippo - inició la anciana después de un momento de reflexión - Sango y Miroku estaban jugando un juego común entre los adultos - pensaba que con esa explicación él entendiera pero lo único que hizo fue asentir y dejar de lado el tema con una mirada meditativa

Kohaku le dijo que en la madrugada que iban a partir en busca de Semeku, Sesshomaru estaba ignorando olímpicamente a Rin sin motivo alguno.

 _-Fin del recuerdo-_

Era extremadamente gracioso para Kaede darse cuenta que Shippo había estado en presencia de dos personas teniendo relaciones sexuales y no lo había notado pero sí se había escandalizado cuando el daiyoukai besó a la reencarnación de su hermana. Cuando el chico supiera se avergonzaría tanto que tal vez diría que nunca pasó y ella no sería tan necia como para insistirle pero siempre sería un recuerdo muy gracioso digno de contar a las futuras generaciones en momentos aburridos.

Ahora entendía por qué Rin había estado algo molesta con Sesshomaru y no quería hablar de él ni del tema en sí. Tal vez el hermano mayor al darse cuenta que ambas humanas eran tan importantes y después de lo que le pasó a Kagome, decidió evitar demostrar la importancia que Rin tenía en él. La diferencia más grande entre ambas es que una era una joven lista para defenderse y la otra era aún una niña que seguía flotando en la nube de inocencia y felicidad por las cosas más simples.

Kaede suspiró y sonrió para sí, a lo lejos vio a Rin que le hacía señas con la mano y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Jaken serio y viendo hacia otro lado con aire de importante y de ofendido sin motivo, como era costumbre en él. La brisa fluía libremente entre la hierba y el follaje. Con un movimiento de mano la anciana indicó que regresaran a casa, era media tarde ya.

Mientras tanto, nuestro grupo de guerreros encontraron el rastro más reciente y fresco de Semeku. No estaban seguros de si lo mejor era seguirlo y atacar o detenerse y hacer un plan que les permitiera atacar eficazmente.

Se detuvieron para tomar una decisión y por primera vez desde que se separaron de Semeku, Kikyo habló y lo hizo con la voz llena de determinación.

\- Kagome y yo podemos detenerlo, necesitamos llenar de poder una flecha e incrustársela justo donde tiene la perla de Shikon, de esa forma y con suficiente poder podremos definitivamente purificar la perla y/o destruirla y con ella el poder de Semeku. - miró a todos con seriedad

\- ¿Cómo hacemos que la flecha tenga ese poder? - Miroku sabía parte de la respuesta pero aún así decidió confirmar sus sospechas

\- Kagome y yo haremos un rito de purificación sobre una de las flechas y le añadiremos todo nuestro poder, mientras tanto alguien debe evitar que Semeku se recupere del todo y huya o nos asesine - respondió la sacerdotisa de barro

\- Yo iré primero para vengar a mi clan - dijo el lobo completamente decidido

La exterminadora y el monje se miraron y asintieron - Nosotros iremos con él -

\- Inuyasha y yo las defenderemos - la voz fría de Sesshomaru llenó de calor a Kagome

\- Si algo sucede, huyan sin pensar, vengan donde nosotros o envíen una señal e iremos por ustedes - Inuyasha miraba a Kouga al hablar - no hay que jugar de valientes -

\- Hay una cascada cerca, haremos el ritual ahí - Kikyo siguió firme - nos veremos después de la batalla - todos asintieron

Kouga comenzó a caminar, Sango dio un paso y fue tirada por Miroku que la besó intensamente frente a todos, después de unos minutos se separaron y siguieron al lobo sin decir palabra. Inuyasha abrazó a Kikyo tan fuerte que ésta pensó que exprimiría sus almas, después de unos minutos se separaron y terminaron besándose igual o más intensamente que el monje y la exterminadora.

Kikyo se montó sobre la espalda del hanyou - Nos adelantaremos - dijo Inuyasha, su hermano y la reencarnación de su sacerdotisa asintieron. Era como si la chica de barro supiera que ese podría ser el último momento a solas que ambas tendrían con ellos.

Sesshomaru y Kagome quedaron solos por primera vez después de tantos días. Él no quería hacer un mal movimiento pero ella lo único que quería era abrazarlo. Se abalanzó sobre él quién la recibió sin problema. Ella lloró un poco y le dijo que tenía miedo de Semeku porque tenía unas ideas demasiado extrañas sobre qué hacer con ella, él le contestó que mientras él viviera su enemigo jamás la volvería a tocar.

Alzaron vuelo, la brisa movía sus cabellos, los colores del atardecer comenzaron a asomarse por le horizonte, pronto oscurecería y la batalla comenzaría. Pero por este instante, Kagome quería deleitarse oliendo, besando y acariciando a Sesshomaru mientras el sol se atenuaba. Él quería lo mismo. Ambos tomaron unos minutos para mirarse a los ojos.

El olor de flores y sol mezclado con el suyo llegó a su nariz y el daiyoukai no pudo evitar besar a su mujer intensamente. Era suya y él era suyo. Jamás había imaginado que una humana despertara cosas en él, menos que la escogería como pareja ¿en qué pensaba? Sus tiempos de vida era completamente diferentes pero aún así, sentía en ese instante que era capaz de volverse humano con tal de vivir con ella.

\- Te amo... Kagome - dijo entre besos el daiyoukai sin creer que de él habían salido esas palabras sin provocación

\- Te... amo... Sessho... maru - ella apenas pudo contestar antes de que unos labios suaves y fríos devoraban su boca nuevamente. Era feliz. Era la calma antes de la tormenta, una calma que le alegraba el alma y el corazón, por primera vez en su vida se sentía amada de verdad, no porque lo hubiera dicho, sino por todas las muestras de cariño que había recibido por parte suya.

¿Todo había sido muy repentino? Tal vez sí, no era lo que ella había imaginado jamás, pero era algo hermoso y ahora eran uno del otro, eran pareja, eran "esposos" y para Kagome, a pesar de su edad, no había nada más satisfactorio ni nada más que la hiciera feliz.

Cuando el sol se empezó a poner en el horizonte, Kagome y Kikyo iniciaron el ritual de purificación bajo la cascada. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se sentaron a resguardarlas en las ramas de distintos árboles desde donde podían oler y ver la batalla. Cuando el último rayo de sol desapareció del cielo, el olor a sangre llegó a sus narices y la preocupación inundó sus mentes ¿las sacerdotisas sobrevivirían? ¿serían ellos capaces de protegerlas?

 _NA:_

 _¡HOLAAAAAAAA! Queridos/as lectores ¿cómo están? han pasado meses en los que irresponsablemente no subí ningún capítulo... lo siento de todo corazón. Había escrito casi toda la historia pero algo no estaba bien, no me sentía bien con ella y descubrí que debía rehacer varias partes de los capítulos nuevos (así que aquí estoy editando)._

 _Por lo demás, mi vida ha sido una mini montaña rusa llena de ocupaciones y preocupaciones (imagino que la de ustedes también), pero siempre he tenido en mi mente terminar de subirles el fic. Creo que ahora puedo hacerlo. Vendrán más lemons en el futuro, no se preocupen._

 _Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el cap, intenté darle un par de momentos graciosos para disminuir el drama y trauma de los caps anteriores. me cuentan qué les parece :D_

Nos vemos (besos para todos)


End file.
